Masquerade
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: The Sharingan Masquerade was considered by almost everyone to be the grandest Halloween celebration in Chicago. Izuna had gone out of curiosity. He never expected to discover that supernatural beings had successfully been masquerading as humans for thousands of years or to fall in love. He fell in love with Madara Uchiha. The vampire who had been his brother in Izuna's past life.
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:**. The main supernatural male pairings are Madera x Izuna and Sasuke x Naruto. The primary focus will be on Madera x Izuna. If any of those things bother you, you might want to turn back now. Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy this story.

 **Chapter Notation:** Izuna has been reincarnated. So while they are "soul brothers," they are not biologically related. Thus Izuna will have a different last name. Warning the descriptions of Halloween decorations are fairly graphic and disturbing.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and make no profit off of any of my fanfics. I just couldn't resist starting a Halloween story because it is October. ;)

Chapter One

It was Halloween and Izuna was just now striding into the luxury hotel where the most highly anticipated social event of the season was about to begin. The Sharingan Masquerade was considered by almost everyone to be the grandest Halloween celebration that was hosted in Chicago. You weren't getting in unless you were filthy rich or invited by someone who was.

There were all sorts of unconfirmed rumors about what went on in the Amaterasu Hotel. There was a very specific reason why this was the case. Everyone who entered had to sign a nondisclosure agreement.

"Welcome. I hope you enjoy the Masquerade." A young woman who was dressed up as a sexy bunny says as Izuna hands her his ticket.

If you told anyone what happened during the Masquerade, your ass was going to get sued for every penny you had. Izuna privately thought that was a little excessive, but he couldn't deny that it was a very clever marketing gimmick. Even people who hated Halloween were just dying to know what really went on behind closed doors at this celebration.

"Thank you. I'm sure I will." He replies with a charming smile.

It was a smile that he had practiced a great deal. Izuna Kyosan was only twenty-four and already owned his own company. It was a very successful chain of martial arts studios.

Unlike many of the other guests, Izuna hadn't been born wealthy. No, he had to fight and claw for what he had. When he had first gone to the bank with his business proposal, the only real asset that he had besides his intelligence was his smile.

"If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. Madara likes to make sure that his guests are well taken care of." The bunny continues and Izuna nods his head politely at the not so subtle offer.

In reality, he knew that his success was due partially to luck. Izuna was lucky that the banker had been a woman. His business plan was exceptional, but he was realistic. He knew that no one really wanted to take a chance on some broke college kid. No, it had definitely been his smile that had sealed the deal. (And many other deals after that.)

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He says with a wink and heads off.

Poor woman. She was rather cute, but she was simply barking up the wrong tree. The young businessman was gay. Oh he adored most women. Izuna just wasn't sexually attracted to them.

"I wonder how they managed to make this all look so realistic." He whispers to himself as he looked around in awe.

Somehow the interior of the building had been transformed to look exactly like a gothic castle. Even the walls looked like they were made out of depressing gray stone. There were cobwebs everywhere. Chained to the wall at various points were skeletons, prisoners, and in some cases rather looking dummies that were designed to look like rotting corpses.

That was just for starters though. Blood had been splattered everywhere at random. It was spilled over the walls and floors in a horrifically vivid display of pretend gore.

It didn't stop there though. Izuna discovered not even the ceiling had been spared, once he looks up. The beautiful old fashioned chandelier had caught his eye. It was made of the finest glass, though it's beauty was marred by the fact that bloody handprints surrounded the ceiling next to it.

"Oh it ain't fake blood. That's how!" Izuna hears someone say and grab his arm.

He whirls around and bites back a scream. Apparently those weren't dummies. Those were actors. It took all his self-control not to scream his head off.

"I have to admit that I'm impressed. Normally, most people run screaming when that happens or try to smack the actor." He hears a masculine velvety voice call out.

"Thank you. I must confess that I almost did." Izuna replies and turns around to see who was speaking to him.

Izuna blinks. _Wow._ He towered over most of the other people in the room. His hair was as black as raven's feathers and reminded him of a lion. It reached all the way to his shapely backside in spiky strands, giving him a completely feral appearance. And that was just his hair.

He had a very subtle tan. His eyes were blacker than a starless night sky and he possessed ruggedly handsome facial features. The man had dawned a black samurai outfit with red armor over it. In addition, the man was carrying a massive scythe, sword, and some type of fanlike weapon. It all looked so realistic. For a second, Izuna felt like he had stepped inside a time machine and gone back to the Warring States Era.

"But you didn't. Bravery isn't the absence of fear. It is finding a way to continue on, in spite of it. I'm Madara by the way." The man introduces himself.

"Izuna. Pleasure to meet you." He says and sticks out his hand for a handshake.

Madara looks as if he had been struck. He actually takes a step or two back. _Izuna?!_ His brother?

He mentally slaps himself. Lots of people were probably named Izuna. It didn't actually mean anything. Still the vampire couldn't help but glance a little more closely at the other man.

"Are you alright?" He asks when he realizes no handshake was forthcoming.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. One of the zombies just looked a bit too real, I suppose. Pleasure to meet you, Izuna." Madara says and surprises the businessman by shaking his hand.

He was wearing a beautiful royal blue male kimono. The silk fabric flattered his ivory cream colored skin and lithe muscles. He was built like a leopard. All sleek muscle. Madara would compare his own build to that of a lion in comparison.

His skin was moonlight pale. Izuna's eyes were startlingly familiar though. Coal black and disturbingly elegant. Madara couldn't see anything else though. The man was wearing an ANBU fox mask. Izuna also had a sword attached to his hip. How fitting, that he had dressed up as an ANBU. Could it really be him? Had Izuna been reincarnated?

"Likewise." He says smoothly.

Sasuke watches from a distance. He had dressed himself up as a Knight for the occasion. Looking at the man who was shaking Madara's hand, was almost like looking in a mirror.

Well it would have been like looking in a mirror, if his body had been allowed to advance beyond the physical age of 19. He was permanently frozen in time as a teenager.

"You look concerned." Itachi whispers to his younger brother.

"I have every reason to be. Look at who Madara is talking to." Sasuke replies.

While Sasuke had been turned at 19, Itachi had at least made it to 25 before being turned. Thus his elder brother could usually enter a club or order a drink without being carded over and over again. The lucky bastard.

Itachi looks. He blinks. Of course, he had seen portraits of Madara's brother over the years. But he had never met the man. Izuna had died during the Ninja Era. It was disturbing to see a slightly older double of his brother walking around. Unsettling really.

"Do you think it's a reincarnation or just someone that looks like him?" The elder Uchiha brother dares himself to ask under his breath.

Sasuke's keen vampire hearing heard it though. He pauses and considers the question. The resemblance was so striking that he was reluctant to pawn it off to coincidence. Still he didn't want to say that the human was a reincarnation and find out that he wasn't later on. That would crush Madara.

"I don't know." He admits honestly.

"Perhaps we should step in." Itachi suggests and Sasuke shakes his head.

He didn't know if that was actually Izuna's reincarnation or not, but he did know one thing for sure. Madara wouldn't take kindly to them interfering. The vampire loved them as much as he was capable of loving anyone at this point. But Madara would always choose his Izuna over anyone else, even them.

"Not a good idea and you know why." Sasuke says.

Itachi sighs and nods in agreement. He loved his little brother fiercely, even if he was foolish sometimes. But in this case, he was correct. If they intervened, it wouldn't end well.

"I guess all we can do is watch. Speaking of watching, there is a certain blonde that has been eyeing you all night." The elder vampire muses.

Sasuke glances at Itach in annoyance. He might have been dressed up in an angel costume, but he was no angel. The younger Uchiha was damn sure that his brother was delighting in teasing him about his…situation.

It was a grand costume. Beautiful black angel wings, a white robe, and a black masquerade mask. He also had a scythe.

"Remind me again, why you resist him so?" Itachi asks with a chuckle.

In contrast, Sauske had striven for anonymity. Sasuke wore a helmet to cover his face. But even with that on, Nauto still recognized him. It would be touching, if it wasn't so annoying.

"Oh just fuck you, Itachi." Sasuke grumbles and Itachi chuckles as the raven haired vampire tries to slip off without the blonde noticing.

Meanwhile Izuna continues to look at Madara after the actor left. He felt like he had seen him somewhere before. Well other than on the cover of various magazines and on the news. Something inside him told him that he should know this man, but he couldn't recall any other instance of meeting him face to face before.

It was strange. He didn't know whether to be excited or alarmed by this feeling. Maybe his hesitation showed on his face because the man decides to offer him a lifeline.

"So Izuna. Tell me, what do you do? You must be rather successful to be able to afford a ticket here." Madara says.

"What makes you think that? I wouldn't be the first Plus One to your events. Your reputation for throwing grand celebrations does proceed you." He inquires in amusement.

"Oh I know you came here alone. No one who was on your arm would have been foolish enough to leave you alone like this. No. You aren't anyone's date. You got here on your own merit and not just because you fluttered those eyelashes of yours at someone." The older man says.

Izuna raises an eyebrow at the eyelash remark. He didn't feel as though he was being insulted exactly. Though Madara was clearly teasing him to some extent. He wasn't entirely certain if the other man was flirting or not.

"Perhaps I am here with someone and they are just less possessive than you. If someone truly loves you, you shouldn't have to fear leaving them in a room alone with other attractive people. They wouldn't stray. If they do, they aren't worth the effort anyway." He muses as he grabs a glass of champagne from one of the trays a waitress was carrying.

"I suppose that's true. Though if your lover isn't willing to fight for you, then the reverse is true." He says.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it. This is an odd conversation to have for a first meeting. To answer your question, I own a chain of martial arts studios." He says and sips his champagne.

Madara smirks. Maybe it really was his brother. Even in the modern era, Izuna couldn't resist a good fight it seemed. He tried to tell himself not to get too excited, but it was no use.

"I'm rather fond of martial arts myself. Though you know what they say. Those that can't do, teach. Is that the case with yourself?" He inquires.

"I think that was a challenge. I assure you that I wouldn't open martial arts studios, if I didn't know exactly what I was doing." The other man says and puts his drink down.

"Perhaps we should spar together sometime. Just for fun of course." Madara continues.

"Maybe. Though I imagine you must be a rather busy person. Running a place like this can't be easy and I know it's far from your only business venture." The Fox ANBU states.

He tries to hide his smirk. Madara knew that he was failing miserably at it though. This had to be Izuna. He was very good at fishing for information, while using flattery. Unfortunately, that was an art that he just had never been particularly gifted in.

Madara had always been the more blunt of the two of them. Hashirama had remarked on this more than once. Hell even their own father had pointed that out on numerous occasions.

"Oh haven't you heard? All work and no play makes one become rather dull. I always schedule time for more pleasurable endeavors." He says.

Izuna blinks. Well there was no mistaking that for anything, but a flirtation. Rather bold flirtation at that. The "ninja" might as well have said, _"I bend you over my office desk in between meetings. What do you think?"_

"Well that's good. Far too many successful young men and women work themselves into an early grave. It's good to be industrious, but you only live once." The younger man replies with a smile and was completely unaware of the irony of his statement.

Well at least Izuna thought he was younger. It was hard to tell these days. He estimated Madara to be in his late twenties. He doubted he was over thirty, though mid twenties wasn't impossible. He blamed the mane. That's what made guessing his true age so difficult. Yeah, that was it.

"That's true. Would you like me to give you the full tour of our little masquerade?" The other man inquires.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you from your other guests. It'd be rude of me to monopolize your time, but the offer is tempting." Izuna states.

Who would have thought that Madara was gay or at least bisexual? Definitely not Izuna. Whenever he had seen the man's picture or image on the screen, the only word that came to mind was _Alpha._

Idly, he smacks himself for stereotyping. He could just be a really dominant gay man. Strike that. Extremely dominant.

"Oh don't worry. I'll make sure to greet them properly. I wouldn't ever dream of neglecting my guests." The hotel owner assures him.

Madara didn't know why he was making advances towards the possible reincarnation of his beloved late brother. It might have been a purely subconscious decision on his part. Izuna might be more willing to listen to him, if he liked him.

That and he had plausible deniability. If Izuna called him on it, Madara hadn't said anything couldn't be interpreted as platonic. (Well if you squinted hard enough anyway.)

"I would hope not. That would be a very fast way to go out of business." Izuna says dryly.

"I'm touched that you are so concerned for my financial well-being." He muses and heads off with the other man.

A few minutes later they were in a room that was set up to be like a dungeon. Izuna's eyes widen. Some of those ancient torture devices looked far too realistic. They had to be convincing replicas, right?

"It takes quite a bit of skill to find pieces that look so authentic, but I find it worth the effort." His companion says.

"Yes. They do look very authentic." Izuna agrees.

Those chains looked positively Medieval. There was a replica of a rack that had once been used to torture people into giving confessions by stretching them until they could no longer bare it. There were also some devices that Izuna couldn't identify, but he knew torture devices when he saw them.

None of this appeared to disturb the guests though. A zombie bride was kissing her ghost date rather passionately. It seemed that PDA was not off limits. Then again, few things were when you had the kind of _fuck you money_ that was required to purchase a ticket to this event.

"No one's shy here." The human muses.

"Definitely not. Are you?" His new "friend" inquires.

"I wouldn't say that I'm a full blown exhibitionist, but I don't see anything wrong with kissing and things of that nature. Though I do draw the line at having a zombie shove their tongue halfway down my throat." He states in amusement.

Madara chuckles. Izuna always did have a rather sly sense of humor. He had a way of making people feel at ease, even when he was mocking them.

"Well it is good to set boundaries. Goodness knows that my youngest son tries. He just has a rather…aggressive suitor." He chuckles.

"Your youngest son? How old are you? Thirty at most? There's no possible way that you could have a son old enough to be dating." Izuna asks.

Madara knew that would easily become an issue. Sasuke and Itachi weren't his sons, but they were family. Technically they were his descendents. He had lost track of how many greats there were between them. No matter how distance, they were still blood and that was all that mattered.

"Their adopted. Had I been less financially secure, I'm certain that my age would have raised more eyebrows. But money has a way of making things easier, especially when it comes to our legal system." He replies.

He had formally adopted them awhile ago. It had made quite a splash in the press at one point. It wasn't every day that a young wealth business executive adopted a thirteen year old boy and seven year old.

He had a cover story though. He was able to forge papers that "proved" Fugaku was his brother. Thus the fact that he was already related to them, made it easier for him to adopt the kids. He had waited a few years and then changed them. After all, 12 years to a vampire? Nothing.

"Yes, that's certainly true. Usually it's not something that I would celebrate, but I am happy that it worked out well for you." The fox ANBU responds.

"Thank you. They are good boys. Sasuke can be a little stubborn, but I admire his spirit. Itachi is such an academic and a pacifist. If they didn't look so much alike, I would wonder sometimes if they shared the same parents." Madara chuckles.

"How old age they?" Izuna asks curiously.

"Itachi is 25. He's the eldest. Sasuke is 19." He replies offhandedly.

Izuna blinks. What the fuck? How old was Madara? Maybe he was older than he looked.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" The younger man inquires.

"Thirty. I was 18 when I adopted them. I was fortunate to inherit quite a bit of money and you know the rest." He says.

The business owner tries to process that. An eighteen year old had adopted two boys, presumably straight out of high school. Madness. How had he ever managed?

"They are my brother's sons. He and his wife were killed in a car crash. I felt that I owed it to them. Besides, I could afford to hire the best care for them. I might not have known what I was doing more than half of the time, but the nannies certainly did." He explains.

"Oh. Well that makes sense. Still that's quite a responsibility for someone who was barely out of high school to assume, even with the help." Izuna observes.

Madara smiles. Izuna had always had a soft spot for kids. He wasn't entirely certain if this really was Izuna's reincarnation, but it was looking more likely. He was going to have to have a witch confirm or disprove his theory though. It was going to drive him mad in the meantime.

"As much as I would like to claim to be altruistic, I'm not half the hero that you are making me out to be." The feral haired man warns him.

"Let me guess. You only used them to pick up women?" His "brother" asks him playfully.

Madara raises an eyebrow. He wondered if Izuna actually thought he was straight or if he was just being coy. It was hard to tell. If this he knew for certain this was Izuna, he would say it was the latter. Unfortunately, he did not know this to be the case.

"Had that been my intention, I would not have used them to attract women. I think you are more than perceptive enough to realize where my tastes lay." The other man states bluntly.

"You were never really one for subtly, were you?" Izuna inquires in amusement.

The vampire shakes his head no. He wasn't. Why would he waste time beating around the bush? He was powerful enough to take whatever he wanted at this stage in his life.

"No. Though I imagine that you are." He replies.

Madara's nose twitches. An elder vampire had just walked in. One that he was very familiar with and didn't take much pleasure in dealing with.

Quite honestly, he would have preferred to stake him and be done with it. It was really such a pity that such an action would have been unwise. You could even argue that it would have been foolish. No, Orochimaru was far too valuable to kill.

"If you'll excuse me for one moment, I think I see an old friend of mine. I shall be back shortly." Madara says and strides off.

Izuna nods. He watches as the other man heads off. The businessman bites his lower lip and debates if he should continue speaking with Madara or not.

He wasn't an idiot. Madara was definitely attracted to him. He weighs the pros and cons. The pros were obvious. The hotel owner was attractive, they were roughly the same age, he was successful, and they both enjoyed martial arts. The cons were also obvious. The man was clearly a possessive lover and a very public figure. It would very much be an all or nothing relationship, if it lasted more than one night.

As flirtatious as Madara was, he didn't get the impression that the older man was into one night stands. Usually by the time people hit thirty, they tended to be less intrigued by that possibility in his experience. Of course there were exceptions.

"Orochimaru, you had best have a very good reason for interrupting my Masquerade." Madara hisses at him so quietly that only the two vampires would be able to hear it.

"Oh I do. Someone's been changing humans into vampires and letting them run around on the street. I had to clean up seven fresh kills this morning. All of them were drained of blood. I don't think it was just one newly changed vampire. There were at least three distinct scents." The other vampire informs him.

Madara blinks. That was not good news. There were very specific laws in place for turning humans into vampires. One of the most obvious ones was, don't let your "childe" leave a trail of bodies behind them. Wonderful. Now, he had to figure out who wasn't following the rules and punish them.


	2. Chapter 2

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that people are interested enough in the story to ask so many questions. Sorry that I couldn't answer most of them. There are a lot of ways this story could go and I haven't definitively decided on much of anything yet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Two

"Is something wrong?" Izuna asks as he walks over to Madara and Orochimaru.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I will have to leave the celebration early. Orochimaru has just informed me that a friend of mine has been in an accident. I need to go to the hospital. It was a pleasure to meet you, Izuna. Here is my card. Do not hesitate to contact me. I should like to visit one of your studios sometime." Madara says.

It was only years of perfecting a mask of complete composure that prevented Orochimaru from openly gaping at Izuna. It couldn't be. He had never met Izuna. He was sired long after the man had passed away, but he had seen his portraits. Had Madara's brother been reincarnated or was this just the most disturbing coincidence that he had ever seen?

"That's horrible. How serious is it?" Izuna asks in concern, not even noticing when Madara subtly grabs a stand of his hair.

"Serious enough that I believe it is in everyone's best interest for me to leave now. Don't worry, I'm certain that my sons will ensure everyone still enjoys the party." He says as he walks off with the other man.

There was something about Madara's friend that made Izuna shiver. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was just something about him that was _unsettling._

Madara sighs. He had been making progress with Izuna and of course a bunch of new vampires had to go on a killing spree. He hadn't seen his brother in a thousand years and tonight just had to be the night that someone violated one of their most sacred laws?!

"I know what you are thinking, Madara." Orochimaru states.

"I highly doubt that is the case, but this should prove most amusing. What do you imagine that I am thinking?" The elder vampire demands.

"You think he is the reincarnation of your brother. I wouldn't start assuming such things without proof. I have to admit that the resemblance is striking, but Sasuke also looks a great deal like Izuna." The amber eyed vampire continues.

Madara felt himself twitch. He didn't need to be reminded of that. He quickly grabs Orochimaru by the hand and drags him into an empty room. This one was designed to look like a crypt.

Idly, he thought that was rather fitting. If the younger vampire did not learn to hold his tongue, he would have no qualms about killing Orochimaru. How dare he speak to him in such a fashion. Who did he think he was?

"Orochimaru." The "ninja" growls warningly.

"You got your hopes up when you first saw Sasuke as well. You wanted so desperately to believe that your brother was back. Madara, you actually convinced yourself that one of his descendents was his reincarnation. I don't want to see you…disappointed again." He replies.

That was it! Madara slams Orochimaru's head into one of the stone gray walls. He smirks when he heard a sickening crack and saw blood splatter on the wall.

If his "companion" was human, Orochimaru would be dead. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. While such treatment was undoubtedly far from pleasant, it wouldn't do long-term harm to a vampire. Still it would remind the younger supernatural being of his place. He was beneath Madara in every respect possible.

"You forget your station. Do not dare speak to me as if you are my equal! You happen to provide useful assistance occasionally. It is more beneficial to me to have you around. Though I would advise you not to push your luck. There's nothing you provide me with, that I can't get from elsewhere." He hisses at him.

The cultured vampire tries to hide the fear from his eyes. If Madara saw him cower, that would only provoke him further. The one thing that Madara Uchiha despised more than anything else was cowardice. It was difficult though. The elder man's fangs were flashing viciously.

Madara had the longest and sharpest fangs of any vampire he had ever seen. It was strange. One would have thought they would dull with age. That wasn't the case though. Well at least not when it came to the beast that stood before him.

"Forgive me. It seems that I may have overstepped my grounds." The amber eyed businessman apologizes.

"You ask for forgiveness too often. You had no right to speak to me in that way. Do it again and you will die. Only this time, you will stay dead. Do I make myself clear?" Madara thunders.

"Perfectly. I could go inform Itachi that we are leaving, if you like. I would be good for your descendents to know of Izuna's presence and why you are absent." He reasons.

Madara felt himself twitch. Did Orochimaru take him for a fool? He damn well knew why the other man wanted to inform Itachi of the situation. He just wanted an excuse to be alone with his eldest son.

The eldest Uchiha was not blind. He was fully aware that Orochimaru desired Itachi. It was not a match that he would ever condone. Not that it mattered. The other Uchiha vampire had couldn't possibly express his contempt for the man anymore clearly.

"I shall inform Itachi. You are to stay here. If I find out that you have tried to seduce him again, I will tear out your throat. An Uchiha will never be your plaything. It matters not how much older you are than him." The "father" warns Orochimaru and flits off to find his son.

He finds Itachi a few minutes later. His eldest son was a natural host. Itachi was bisexual. He could easily charm men or women. Tonight, it seemed that he was conversing with a group of rather scantily clad women.

Madara couldn't begrudge Itachi for wanting a quick drink. Those humans were practically asking to be bitten. Their necks and almost everything else was exposed. The elder vampire thought they were far closer to being naked than dressed. Humans had such outrageous fashion choices these days.

"Itachi, I have to leave. It's a Code Red. Please inform Sasuke. Oh and do make certain that Izuna is well looked after." His father says.

"Of course, father. Ladies, if you'll excuse me? I shall be back in a few moments." Itachi tells them and slips off gracefully.

"I do apologize for interrupting. I'm certain he will be back soon. " Madara says as he heads back towards Orochimaru.

Elsewhere Sasuke was trying to get the fuck out of the building as fast as possible without startling humans. It really sucked that he couldn't use his full vampire speed to get out of there without scaring the fuck out of the many human guests. (Pun intended.)

He mentally sighs. Sasuke knew that such musings were pointless. The fact was that it was too risky to use his supernatural speed to make an escape. Even if he did, he wasn't entirely certain it would be enough to avoid Naruto's keen nose.

"Umpf." Sasuke says as he felt himself shoved against the nearest wall.

Case and point. The young vampire had allowed himself to be distracted just for a moment and the blonde had found him. Damn it.

"That is a great costume. Though it's kinda a shame you hid your pretty face behind it." Naruto muses and tugs off the helmet that was covering his beloved's face.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I'm not pretty, beautiful, or whatever other _feminine_ sounding compliments you give me?!" Sasuke growls in annoyance, his fangs flashing.

"Alright. Alright. How about gorgeous? Is that any better?" Naruto offers diplomatically.

"A little. Wait. That's not the point! God damn it, Naruto!" The vampire seethes at him.

There really was just no outrunning a werewolf's nose. Sasuke knew that he should have accepted that fact. But he had to try anyway.

"Are you still upset about what happened last time? I'm sorry that I was so rough. I didn't mean to be. It's just you always keep running from me. You always challenge me. I'm an Alpha, Sasuke. You're my Mate. I just lost control." The blonde half scolds him and half pleads with Sasuke.

Sasuke sighs. He knew that it wasn't entirely the blonde's fault. Everything that he was saying was accurate.

"It's not about how rough you were. I'm not human. I can take it when a lover is _enthusiastic."_ Sasuke mutters.

It was a very long story. Sasuke had met Naruto during the 1960's. It was what Sasuke had called _The Hippie Era._ Long hair, flowers, music, and sex had been EVERYWHERE.

To the vampires, it was considered something of a Golden Era. Happy humans who were enjoying a sexual revolution, meant fast food to them. It had been pathetically easy to feed directly back then.

 _"Are you just going to stare at me all night or are you going to come home with me?" Sasuke remembered asking Naruto at a party._

 _It was rare to find someone who was openly gay in those days. The handsome blonde hadn't been shy about staring at Sasuke though. It was the Summer of Love and Sasuke didn't see an issue with playing with his food back then._

 _Maybe he'd actually sleep with the other man. He was gorgeous and Madara always told him that feeding, sex, and fighting were the greatest highs that a vampire could experience. Many vampires tried to mix all three together or at least two of them._

 _"You swing for men? I'm Naruto. " Naruto asked as if he couldn't believe his luck._

 _"Sasuke and yes. Only for men." Sasuke said with a smirk and offered him his hand._

 _It didn't take long for them to get back to the house that Madara had bought him for that decade. You could only stay in one place for so long before humans started to notice that you weren't aging. That night such thoughts were far from Sasuke's mind though._

 _The youngest Uchiha had been enjoying kissing the blonde a few minutes later, when he heard a GROWL. Sasuke blinked and looked up at the blonde in confusion. That's when he saw that Naruto's eyes were glowing. What the Hell?_

 _"God, you're so fucking perfect. You smell so good." He practically purred darkly with approval as he shoved Sasuke against the wall with inhuman speed and strength._

 _"N-aruto? Are you a vampire?" Sasuke remembered asking._

 _"No. I'm a werewolf. I thought you knew. It's okay. I don't mind that you are a vampire though. I'm not speciest. You're my Mate. It doesn't matter to me if you are a vampire." He said._

Sasuke had been a young vampire back then. He hadn't even been a vampire for thirty years when he met Naruto. So he had been utterly unprepared for the experience.

He hadn't known anything about werewolves other than what he had seen in bad horror movies. It would have been nice to know that werewolves instinctively recognized their "Mates" and had a lifespan equal to vampires.

Had he knew that Naruto was his werewolf and was going to decide he was in love with him, he wouldn't have invited the blonde back to his place. Werewolves and vampires had quite the colorful history to put it mildly. No matter how much his body and even his heart wanted Naruto, his mind struggled to be rational about the whole thing. Vampires and werewolves were an explosive mix.

"I know that you are a vampire. You heal fast, but I shouldn't have been that aggressive. You're my Mate. I love you. We're supposed to make love. Not fuck like animals. If you give me another chance, I promise it'll be different." Naruto says.

"Making love? Aren't you the romantic werewolf? Really? That's sweet, Naruto. Maybe that's your problem. You're barking up the wrong tree. I don't do sweet. If you feel guilty, don't. It was purely consensual. If you had actually hurt me or done something that I didn't want you to do, you would be dead." Sasuke hisses at him.

Had he been human, Sasuke wasn't sure he would have been able to handle the force of his lover's passion. It had been primal. The blonde's "love" was always so passionate and wild.

Naruto had found him in the 60s and had pursued him relentlessly ever since. Sasuke had tried everything that he could think of to dissuade the werewolf. He had politely tried to reason with him. He had not so politely rejected him. Sasuke had ignored him. The vampire had lashed out and fought with him like a wild animal. Hell, he had even tried to convince Naruto that he had taken another lover. Obviously, all these attempts had eventually ended in failure.

"Don't do that. We both know that you aren't as cruel as you like to pretend to be. Don't fucking try to belittle what we have." Naruto warns him.

Sasuke bit his lower lip. Damn it. Cruelty wasn't going to work today. Sometimes it did. Even if he felt guilty as fuck afterwards, it was the only thing that worked sometimes.

"Maybe I am that cruel. You just refuse to see it." Sasuke replies.

God help him. He was in love with a werewolf. It had been a year since _last time._ It wasn't the first time that they had been together, but it was the most fierce.

"I don't believe that. Not for one minute." Naruto tells him.

Usually about once a decade, Sasuke would have a moment of weakness. Then two of would fall right back into each other's arms. He really should know better though. It just always felt so fucking good that he couldn't resist. And thus history would keep repeating itself in a seemingly endless loop.

Meanwhile Madara heads off with Orochimaru. Fortunately, vampires were a rather organized species. The Akatsuki had already retrieved the dead bodies and cleaned up the gruesome scene.

"It's good to see you. Yeah?! There was quite a mess." Deidara says.

The Akatsuki an infamous group of vampires that controlled the Phoenixes. Phoenixes were vampires who would go around and clean up any "messes" left behind by other vampires. Usually this was when a vampire lost control and injured and/or killed humans. They disposed of the body, cleaned up the scene of the crime, and dealt with the offending vampire accordingly.

That wasn't all that the Phoenixes did though. Sometimes they helped vampires with legal, financial, or emotional problems. Thus the Akatsuki played an important role in vampire society.

Vampires were a strange species. In general, they were solitary and social at the same time. Most vampires lived alone or with their "family," but when push came to shove they would always take care of their own.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Deidara. Orochimaru says that seven humans were killed and we believe three young vampires were responsible?" Madara says briskly.

He was still irritated. Normally, he wouldn't have involved himself in the death of a human. But this was a special case. Seven deaths and three distinct scents. That wasn't just one stray freshly turned vampire. This might be a pack.

"He's right. Come on. I'll show you the bodies. Maybe you can help us track them." Deidara says and Madara follows him inside the building.

Oh how he wished this hadn't happened. He could still be getting to know Izuna. Other than his modern clothes, he could have sworn that not a day had passed since the last time he saw his brother. The man was so identical to him that it was easy to pretend that Izuna had never truly died.

Madara just needed to get a witch to confirm it. He was positive that this time, he had finally found him. Instead of doing that though, he was stuck chasing strays. Life truly wasn't fair sometimes.

"They must have been freshly turned. These corpses have been completely savaged." The eldest Uchiha muses as he looks at them.

Anyone else would have vomited at the grotesque sight or at least flinched. Not Madara Uchiha though. Violence and death, no longer phased him in the slightest. It didn't matter how brutal it was.

"The sights are still fairly fresh. We should be able to track them. Unfortunately, I can't tell who sired them. We'll simply have to catch one of them and make them talk." Madara observes with annoyance.

He was eager to get out of there. Perhaps he would still be able to double back and catch Izuna again. He knew that this wasn't particularly healthy. As much as he was loathed to admit it, Orochmaru was right about that much.

Madara was intelligent enough to realize when he had a problem. Somewhere over the past thousand years, his brotherly love for Izuna had morphed into something else entirely. Well at least that was one of his theories.

"What are your orders? Do you want them brought back dead or alive?" Deidara asks.

"Preferably alive. It will be easier to interrogate them that way. However, I can always have a necromancer revive them temporarily, if need be." He states with a shrug.

He was self-aware enough to realize that there was another possibility. Perhaps he had always loved Izuna, but had simply suppressed it. After all, in their previous life they were brothers by blood. It would have been easy to rationalize his feelings and file them under the category of familial love, instead of romantic love.

The elder vampire supposed it didn't really matter. Either way, he was in love with his brother. Well his soul brother. In this lifetime, they weren't actually biologically related.

Still he wasn't entirely certain if it would be ethical to seduce him or not. There was a good reason for this. He certainly did not know how Izuna would react towards his advances, if he turned out to be his reincarnated brother. So it would be extremely risky to attempt such a thing.

"Very well." Deidara says and blinks as Madara walks off.

Enough of these fools. Whoever was responsible for this, he was going to tear them limb for limb. For now though, he would go and find a witch. A powerful witch.

A short while later, he arrives at Tsunade's mansion. The busty blonde was the most powerful of her kind that Madara had ever encountered. This was certainly saying something because he had met some very powerful witches.

"TSUNADE, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR AND LET ME IN." He roars.

The witch blinks when she hears the bellow of the mighty vampire. She sighs and heads to open her door. No way in Hell was she inviting him in though.

"Madara, to what do I owe this _pleasure?"_ She asks and places her hands on her hips.

Thankfully, he was a vampire. He couldn't go inside her home without an invitation. They both knew it. Unfortunately, she also knew that he was more than capable of leveling her home to the ground. It was purely a matter of whether or not he viewed calling in the Phoenixes worth the annoyance.

"I need to find out if a man that I met today is the reincarnation of Izuna." He states simply.

Her eyes widen. Uh oh. She hoped for the sake of this man that he wasn't. God only knows what went on in Madara's minds these days.

Tsunade didn't doubt that Madara's love for his brother was genuine. Still she knew that it was likely he would do something crazy if this really was his reincarnated brother. Most likely he would go off halfcocked and turn him into a vampire without thinking things through.

Uchihas tended to be rather intelligent and fearsome warriors. Most of the time. It was tragic, but they were also slaves to their hearts. Emotions could easily overwhelm their good judgment. While Madara might never turn a typical human without going though all the proper precautions, the same might not be true for Izuna.

"I take it that you will destroy my house or try to kill me if I don't assist you." She mutters.

"Tsunade, I'm wounded. Do you really think that I would kill you because you refused to perform the spell for me?" He asks in an offended tone.

"Yes, yes. I do. I know you. I know fully well what you are capable of." The blonde snaps at him.

Madara smirks. Tsunade was also a very perceptive woman. She was wrong in this case though. He hadn't been planning to kill her, if she refused. No, he had a much better idea in mind.

"Alright. You're wrong though. I would have taken your apprentice hostage and forced you to perform the spell. Failure to do so would have resulted in her death, if you must know. I know that you care more about Sakura than you do about your own life." The vampire says.

Tsunade's eyes widen. She knew that he wasn't kidding. Madara Uchiha did not make idle threats. Ever. The witch knew at that moment that she had no other choice. She would have to perform the spell.

"Very well. I will need something of Izuna's and this possible reincarnation though." The witch points out.

"Done. This was one of Izuna's kunai and this is a strand of the new Izuna's hair. I was able to get it at the party without him noticing. Will that be sufficient?" He inquires.

The busty woman simply nods her head. It would work. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She could only hope that this man didn't turn out to really be Izuna.

"This shall take awhile. For obvious reasons, I would prefer if you waited outside my home. My best guess is it will take an hour or more. That or you could leave. I could call you when I have the results." She says.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily, Tsunade. I will wait while you perform your magic." The vampire replies and Tsunade sighs as she heads back into her home.

She sighs and gets out her cauldron. Tsunade begins pouring in the necessary ingredients. She also tosses in the kunai and stand hair. The blonde takes a deep breath and pulls out her athame.

The blonde was a doctor, but she still had a fear of blood. She knew that was odd, but usually could power through her phobia. She would have to spill some of her own blood for the spell to work. So she places a small cut on her arm and allows a few drops to fall into the cauldron.

 _"Death is only the beginning."_

 _"A soul may yet still be singing."_

 _"Izuna Uchiha, are you still with us?"_

 _"Real yourself to us, you must."_

The actual spell work and incantation was simple, but it required a great deal of magic to perform. Very few witches could do this ritual and live to tell the tale. Tsunade was one of them.

She blinks when she saw an image of Izuna emerge from the cauldron, clothed in traditional ninja garb. Not long after, an image of Izuna wearing modern clothes appeared. They were both transparent. If she didn't know any better, she would say that they were ghosts.

The witch did know better though. One was Izuna in a previous life and the other was in this life. She quickly dispels them. The cauldron begins to hiss and ejects the kunai and hair.

"There we go." She murmurs as she catches the kunai.

The hair had intertwined itself on the weapon. She knew what had to be done. If the man Madara had encountered held this blade and it reacted to him, then it really was the reincarnation of Izuna Uchiha. If it didn't, then it wasn't him. But Izuna was out there somewhere.

Tsunade clutches the kunai tightly and heads towards the door. She stayed firmly inside, but opens it. She tosses the weapon at Madara, who catches it with ease.

"I can't say for certain that it is Izuna, but your brother has at least been reincarnated in the modern era. That blade is spelled. If Izuna's reincarnation touches it, it will react to his soul's energy. If anyone else touches it, no reaction shall occur." She explains.

"That is wonderful news. Now that I know he has been reincarnated, I am certain this must be him. Thank you, Tsunade. Oh and do feel free to stay at any of my hotels for free and make use of the bars. I know that you do enjoy a good drink. I do as well. Though my liquid of choice is decidedly darker than yours." He states with a fang-tastic smile and heads off.

Tsunade wills her heart to stop racing. She was damn lucky to be alive and she knew it. That could have ended very differently.

In her heart, she felt that Madara's brother had returned to him. She felt a stab of pity for this man. He had know idea what was about to happen.

For a moment, she considered warning him. The busty blonde decides against it though. Nothing was going to stop Madara from seeing his brother again. Anyone who tried to keep them apart would be ripped limb from limb. She didn't wish to die an early death.

"Good luck, Izuna. You are going to need it." She whispers as she shuts her door.


	3. Chapter 3

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Madara is walking right up to the line that separates sanity from insanity here. The intensity of his emotions is intended to be a little to very frightening at times. A thousand years of longing can do that to a person. ;)

 **CHAPTER CLARIFICATION:** Sasuke agreed to go inside the party with Naruto to avoid getting caught out in the Sun. They were standing outside and the Sun was about to come up. **Their problems are not solved. I have marked where the chapter additions begin and end.**

Chapter 3

Izuna takes another sip of his second glass of champagne that night. He normally wasn't much of a drinker, but it was unnerving. The business owner realized that he was being watched and he didn't know what to do about it.

Clearly, the other man was trying to be subtle. Izuna knew that the other man wasn't checking him out. He couldn't articulate exactly what expression was dancing in those smoky orbs, but he knew it wasn't lust. It wasn't anger either though.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going at least have the courtesy to inform me why you have suddenly decided to become my second shadow?" Izuna dares himself to ask.

Itachi found himself chuckle. Despite the situation, it was amusing. Izuna was certainly a bold human by anyone's standards. The young vampire wondered if he would be as bold, if he knew that Itachi could tear his throat out with ease.

"Forgive me, I suppose I have been a rather poor host. My father wanted me to ensure that you enjoyed the rest of the party. I didn't want to intrude though. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I believe you met my father earlier. Madara." He says smoothly and offers Izuna his hand.

It was strange. If he didn't now any better, he could almost convince himself that he was looking at Sasuke. The only difference was that Izuna was a bit older. If he wasn't looking closely though, even Itachi could have been fooled into believing that this man was actually his brother.

"Oh. Yes, Madara did mention that he had two sons. I'm Izuna. Though by the sounds of things, you already knew that." He observes.

"Yes, I did. It's rare for anyone to catch my father's attention for more than five minutes at a time." Itachi informs him.

The young human didn't know how to take that exactly. Part of him thought that Itachi was praising him in some bizarre way. The other part of him thought that the handsome youth might be giving him a subtle warning.

"Then I suppose I should consider myself rather flattered. In all honesty, he mostly was impressed that I didn't jump out of my skin when one of the actors approached me. This Masquerade is truly incredible. I have never seen such realistic décor or frightening looking actors before." Izuna compliments.

It did sound like the Izuna that Madara had told Itachi about. According to his "father," the younger Uchiha had been rather gifted in the art of flattery and appearing humble. In reality, Izuna was anything but. Still he could put on a damn good show.

"Father is going to have his hands full with you." The other man says with a sly smile.

"What makes you say that? Odds are we are never going to see each other after tonight." Izuna replies and takes another gulp of his champagne.

He had a pretty strong feeling that almost everyone here was going to be completely intoxicated by the end of the night. Izuna was trying to pace himself, but it was difficult. Itachi had eyes that he could swear were piercing right through his very soul. He felt naked and vulnerable under the intense scrutiny of Madara's eldest son.

"I know that you don't actually believe that. He gave you his card for a reason. I see the way that you respond when his name is brought up. I had your undivided attention as soon as I said it." The "fallen angel" says.

"Well I believe you are supposed to be the Angel of Death. Hopefully, you do not see us becoming a modern version of Romeo and Juliet. I have always despised that tale for the ending." The businessman says, not at all sure why he was telling Itachi that.

Itachi smirks. Well he was a sassy thing. Perhaps Madara would still be interested, even if he wasn't Izuna. Though the fact the partygoer appeared to be attracted to his Sire complicated matters.

What would Izuna say, if he realized Madara was his brother from another life? Oh they weren't related by blood anymore, but their souls had been linked intimately during the Ninja Era.

Would he make that distinction between biology and their former familial bond? Perhaps Izuna would feel disgusted with himself for being attracted to his "brother" and would avoid the elder vampire like the plague? Such an outcome would obviously be unacceptable.

"I have to concur. I have always preferred happier endings myself. How are you enjoying the party?" He asks.

"It's nice. As I said, you all really went all out. I can see why the tickets are so highly sought after. You must spend all year preparing for this." He observes.

"Oh not really. Most of the pieces are from previous years. Though every year we do try to add at least a few new additions. We don't want to get too predictable." The angel says.

Meanwhile Sasuke was still with Naruto. He didn't know what to do. They were still far too close to the party for his liking. The only way that Sasuke could escape would be to use his full speed.

He couldn't risk doing that though. Someone might happen to look out the window at the wrong time and then they would have to call in the witches. The witches would have to wipe that person's memories from that evening.

"I know what you're thinking." Naruto says.

Madara would not be pleased if they had to resort to such measures. Every once in awhile, something went wrong during the memory wipe process. Sometimes the human would lose more memories than they were supposed to or they would be driven insane. This was extremely rare of course, but it happened often enough to be a concern.

"I wasn't aware that werewolves were mind readers. Go on. This should be good. Tell me what I'm thinking." Sasuke demands.

"I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you are thinking in this case. Your debating whether or not you can risk trying to run off. You don't want to get caught running at full speed by a human, but you know that we can't fight out in the open like this." The blonde tells him.

Well that was annoying. When did the other supernatural being get so perceptive? It was a lot easier to deal with him when he acted like a golden retriever. Lovable, loyal, and uncomplicated.

"You're right. Though I doubt you are any eager to expose werewolves to humanity than I am to reveal vampires. We are both rather stuck." Sasuke muses.

Naruto nods. He sighs. Honestly, the werewolf hated that it was so complicated. If only Sasuke was a werewolf, things would be so much easier. The blonde even would have become a vampire for Sasuke, if such a thing was possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't. He could become a hybrid, but that wouldn't be enough to solve their problems.

"Does it really matter? There have been vampire and werewolf Matings before. It's rare, but it's happened. Are you worried that Madara will disown you? Sasuke, you've been a vampire for 71 years. You're 90 years old, if you include your human life. You don't need him to survive anymore. You aren't a freshly turned vampire." The werewolf asks.

Sasuke bit his lower lip. No, he wasn't really worried that Madara would disown him. Over the years, his Sire had made it clear that he had rather liberal views on sexuality. As long as it was consensual and he found someone attractive, their species mattered little to him. He had never seen his father take a werewolf for a lover, but he doubted he would oppose a vampire-werewolf relationship.

"No. I don't think that he would disown me. I could survive on my own, but I like being with my family. I like the coven that I'm in. Vampires aren't like werewolves. We aren't naturally social. It's fairly rare to find a good coven. That and I don't want to see you cast out by your pack for loving me." Sasuke admits.

"Well that's progress. I think that's the first time that you've ever admitted that you know that I love you." The blonde says with a smile.

"Naruto." Sasuke growls and flashes his fangs at him warningly.

"Sasuke, werewolves are different than vampires. When two people are Mates, that's it. Yeah, my kind overall might have a less than favorable opinion about vampires in general. But this is different." Naruto assures him.

The young vampire sighs. He couldn't run and he couldn't fight Naruto at the moment. That only left one real alternative.

"Why don't you come back to the party with me? The Sun is going to rise soon and you know that I can't stay out here." Sasuke says as he presses his lips against Naruto's in a gentle kiss.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Sasuke had kissed him! The vampire hadn't initiated things with him since they first met! Naruto wasn't going to argue with this shockingly good turn of luck. The blonde pinned Sasuke against the walls so fast, it almost made them both dizzy.

He captures the other man's lips in a heated kiss. Fuck! It had been too long since he had last tasted the sultry vampire. It felt like electricity was racing through his veins.

"Mmm Naruto, I said that we should go inside so that I don't get burnt to a crisp." Sasuke reminds him after breaking the kiss.

It was a good thing that Sasuke no longer needed to breathe. He would have been panting like Naruto. Though the youngest Uchiha was sure that his lips were swollen from the blonde's passionate kissers. Naruto never did anything halfway and kissing was no exception.

"Oh right. I just…got excited there. You don't usually make the first move." The blue eyed werewolf says as he walks inside with Sasuke.

"I did once. As I recall, you liked it very much." The raven haired vampire reminds him.

"Fuck yes, I did. I'd wish you would do it more actually." The blonde admits.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. He had been worried that Naruto would suffer if he took a vampire Mate. If what Naruto said was true though, he had been forcing them both to suffer for very little reason.

He knew that it would be an issue from his side though. Vampires didn't have an instinctive Mating Bond, like werewolves did. They were closer to humans in that regard. They might have a true love, but it wasn't so obvious and their fellow vampires didn't accept it at face value.

"I'll think about it. I don't want you to make a decision you'll regret. If I let you Mark me, there isn't any going back." Sasuke whispers.

 **Chapter Additions**

The youngest Uchiha vampire didn't know what he was going to do about the situation. Naruto was very much a romantic. He thought that love could conqueror anything, apparently. Sasuke was more realistic.

Madara and Itachi might not care if his lover was a werewolf. They might even encourage it. Other definitely would though.

Many vampires would go out of their way to attack Naruto because of it and see their relationship as an abomination. Werewolves probably wouldn't attack Sasuke if he was clearly Marked, but he knew that Naruto's pack would be less than thrilled by him having a vampire for a Mate.

"Sasuke, I know that look." Naruto says.

"What look?" He asks once they were safely inside and takes comfort in the fact that the Sun wasn't going to end him today.

"The one where you are about to bolt. You aren't really going to think about it, are you? You just said that to get back inside." Naruto growls accusingly.

Damn it. Why the fuck did he have to be so stubborn?! The werewolf knew that on some level Sasuke thought he was protecting him, but this was frustrating. Yes, he understood why Sasuke didn't think it would work. There were very logical reasons why they shouldn't be together.

Naruto didn't care about that. Logic could go to hell for all he cared. He had found his Mate and as far as he was concerned that was all that mattered.

"If you would stop thinking with your dick for one second, you might understand why this is a bad idea." Sasuke snaps at him.

"You didn't seem to mind me thinking with my dick a few minutes ago when you were moaning like a she-wolf in heat for me." The blonde retorts.

"I was not moaning like a she-wolf! Naruto, you are going to cause a scene if you don't knock it the fuck off!" The vampire hisses at him.

Naruto growls. Sasuke was so stubborn. The blonde could never fully decide if he wanted to strangle the other man or ravish.

"I'm not going to turn into a wolf with this many witnesses, but I don't care if we cause a scene or not." He growls warningly.

Damn it. This was bad. Madara would have his hide if he caused a scene at his precious little celebration. As angry as Naruto was, Sasuke knew that the werewolf wouldn't seriously try to fight him to the death. He might however cause a lot of chaos.

 **End of Chapter Additions**

Meanwhile Madara makes it back to the masquerade. He could only hope that Izuna hadn't already left or that he would call him later if he had. The vampire knew that if his "brother" didn't do so, there were ways to find him again. He just hoped it didn't come to that though.

Izuna would likely think that Madara was stalking him, if he resorted to such methods. That was hardly the way to win over his trust. The eldest Uchiha knew that he was going to need Izuna's trust, if he was ever going to turn him.

"Ah I see that Itachi has been keeping you entertained. I do hope that he didn't frighten you. My sons can be rather protective of me." He notes with a chuckle.

"I think I might be able to get over my trauma, if you get me another glass of champagne." Izuna says with a smile.

"That's the spirit. A man after my own heart." The elder vampire replies with a smirk.

Madara quickly gets Izuna a drink and returns to him. His brother gives him a grateful look and takes the beverage. Itachi just shakes his head.

"Well we may well need to call him a cab at this rate. That's his third glass." He muses.

Itachi was just trying to help Madara. He highly doubted that Izuna was anywhere near intoxicated enough where his driving would be impaired. Still it was as good as an excuse as any to buy his Sire more time with his potentially reincarnated brother.

"Oh I haven't had that much. It's only champagne. I'm not a complete lightweight." Izuna protests.

"Be that as it may, it is better safe than sorry. Come, I'll call you a cab and make certain that you get to your ride safely. It is my obligation as your host." Madara says with a charming smile.

The businessman sighs. He nods. Izuna could see that Madara simply wasn't going to change his mind on this matter. Besides, it wasn't a big deal to humor him and just take the cab.

Izuna follows Madara into another room. He watches as the other man pulls out a very expensive looking cell phone. Of course Madara would have only the best, even when it came to his phone.

Everything about the man exuded a ruthless elegance. Madara very much reminded Izuna of a lion. Everything about him did. His wild mane of hair, the way he moved, how protective he was of his "pride," and especially that powerful build of his.

"If you don't too far, I could drive you home…if you prefer." Madara offers.

"I think that you just want an excuse to see where I live. How do I know that you aren't some rogue who wants to sneak up on me while I'm sleeping and steal my virtue?" The younger man inquires with open amusement.

Madara smirks. He was growing more and more confident that this was actually Izuna. He just needed to prove it.

"I suppose that is a valid concern. Perhaps it would make you feel better, if you had a way to protect yourself." The vampire suggests.

"Yes, it would indeed. I can't risk having some rogue take advantage of me in my sleep or something." Izuna nods somberly.

The elder man nods. He places something into Izuna's hand. Izuna jumps back and gasps.

The kunai was glowing. It really was him. Madara gapes at him for a few seconds and could only pray that Izuna wouldn't notice.

"You're giving me a glow in the dark replica of a ninja era weapon?" He asks.

"I suppose you could say that." Madara replies and decides to just take the lifeline that his brother had unwittingly given him.

"You really do have a unique sense of humor. Though I suppose now that you've given me this very deadly weapon to defend myself with, I don't mind you driving me home." Izuna declares.

"Wonderful. You'll have to give me directions of course." He says.

A short drive later, they arrived at Izuna's home. It was a rather beautiful Victorian Style mansion. Madara idly mused that it didn't matter what era they were in, his brother would always have good tastes.

"Well since you drove me all the way out here and kept me from having to endure a cab ride, do you want to come in and get a drink or something? I mean it seems rude not to offer." Izuna asks.

"Ever the polite host." Madara muses as he enters Izuna's house.

The younger man didn't know it, but he had just invited the fox into the hen house. The wild haired man wouldn't have been able to get into the charming home without an invitation, if he wasn't willing to level it. He would rather not have to do that. So Madara would have waited until he saw a better opening, if he hadn't received an invitation.

"Ever the polite host? You just met me. How would you know what sort of host I am? " Izuna asks in amusement.

"This isn't the first time that we've met. You just don't remember me." The vampire admits.

Izuna raises an eyebrow. He would definitely have remembered meeting Madara. The man had such a commanding presence. It was IMPOSSIBLE to ignore him really.

"Really? Where? Because I find it difficult to believe that I would forget someone like you. You are the furthest thing possible from a wallflower that anyone could be." The human inquires.

"I know. I find it hard to believe that you've forgotten and you're right. I'm no wallflower. It's not your fault though. It's been a very long time." Madara muses and pushes Izuna against the wall.

"You're too old for us to have gone to the same high school. Were you are a graduate student at my college or something?" Izuna asks.

It was intoxicating being this close to the other man. Everything about Madara was so cultured and wild at the same time. He could feel a few stray strands of his spiky locks tease the skin on his arms as he leaned in. Izuna was a fairly large man, though his build was more lithe muscle than anything else. Madara was simply bigger than he was.

"Or something." His guest whispers as he brushes his lips against the other man's.

 _Rough and cool, like a snake's scales._ That's what his lips felt like, Izuna muses. Why was Madara so cold? It didn't matter, he decides as he soon finds himself moaning wantonly into the kisses.

No one had ever kissed him like this before. This possessive, raw passion. It was as if Madara was trying to consume him. His tongue was exploring every corner of his mouth in an open mouthed kiss.

At first, Izuna tried to keep up. He really did. He was used to being the more dominant of his lovers, but there was just no stopping the force of nature that was Madara's kiss.

"Wow." The young human murmurs when they finally pull apart for air.

Madara smirks. It was nice to see that Izuna was as impacted by the kiss as he was. Soft and warm. His lips were soft like a rose's petals and warm like a cup of hot chocolate. He tasted like red wine and chocolate. It was an addicting combination. For a moment Madara was having a hard time remembering why he had never kissed the other man before.

That's when it came back. Izuna was his brother in his previous life. That was why. It would have been wrong. Arguably, it might still be wrong even now. At the moment though, Madara was just having a very hard time giving a damn about that.

"Do you remember me now?" He whispers hotly in Izuna's ear.

"I'm sorry. No. I wish I did. Maybe you should keep kissing me? It might jog my memory." Izuna suggests slyly.

"I think that's a very good idea. This time will be different. I promise." Madara says as he licks the column of Izuna's beautiful pale throat.

He found himself shivering. The young businessman couldn't believe that simply kissing and maybe a little necking could arouse him so much and so quickly. He tilts his head to the side, exposing more of his neck to Madara.

If he had known that Madara was a vampire, he probably wouldn't have done that. Izuna truly had no idea that his actions were borderline suicidal. He thought he was just making out with a very handsome, exciting stranger. He didn't know that he was flirting with both death and an entirely new existence.

"What do you mean this time will be different?" He asks and sighs in pleasure when the other man began placing a trail of seductive kisses along the curve of his neck.

"I'll keep you safe. I know that this is going to be overwhelming at first. You'll probably be scared. Don't be. I'll do better this time. No one is going to take you away from me again. Not even death." He vows with a sincerity that took Izuna's breath away, even if the words made no sense.

"Madara, what are you talking about? You aren't making any sense." He asks in confusion.

Madara felt his eyes bleed into the familiar red of his Sharingan. He knew that he should be patient. He should ease Izuna into this. He shouldn't just turn him. He'd probably be terrified.

He couldn't wait though. Now that he had tasted his kiss and heard his quiet sighs of pleasure, he couldn't wait. Madara would turn him now. He'd explain later. This way Izuna would be safe. Death wouldn't be able to claim him again so easily this time.

"Don't worry. I'll explain later. I love you, brother. I suppose that I always have. I was just too blind to see it." Madara says and with that he sinks his fangs deep into Izuna's neck.

"Brother? Wh-at are you talking about. Nhhh?" Izuna found himself moaning as he felt Madara bite him.

Madara was biting him. He was biting him HARD. This should hurt, but inside it was just incredibly erotic. His mind was going pleasantly numb.

That was until he realized that his potential lover wasn't just sucking on his neck to create hickeys. He could see _**blood**_ on Madara's lips. _**His**_ blood!

"Stop! You're biting too hard. I'm bleeding." Izuna protests.

Madara does stop for a moment. That's when the mortal man made the mistake of looking at the handsome demon standing in front of him.

His eyes were no longer midnight black, but crimson red. His teeth were now replaced by fangs. The formerly pure white teeth were now coated in blood. Madara was…either insane or a vampire. For some reason, that thought didn't bother him as much as it should have.

"Shush. I can make it feel very good. You won't feel any pain. I promise." He murmurs and licks his neck apologetically.

Izuna felt himself shiver again. Why did it feel so good?! He could see his blood on Madara's mouth. That should terrify him, yet it didn't.

"Wh-at are you?" He whispers as he feels Madara hold him more firmly against he wall and begins to feel dizzy from blood loss.

"A vampire. You will be as well. Don't be afraid. I would never hurt you." Madara assures him and sinks his fangs into him deeper, drinking faster.

It was so hard to keep his eyes open. Izuna felt himself go slack against Madara. His version was blurring. He wasn't sure if he was awake, dreaming, or hallucinating at this point.

His body was shutting down. Idly, in some distant corner of his mind he knew that if he didn't do something, he was going to die. That thought should have terrified him. He should be fighting for his life.

"That's better. Just let go. When you wake, you'll start a whole new life." Madara promises as he bites into his arm and forces Izuna to swallow some of his blood.

After that, he finishes draining Izuna. It pained him to watch his brother's body go lifeless again. This time though, he knew would be different. He'd wake up. They would be together again.

He smiles and scoops Izuna up into his arms. The elder vampire carries him Bridal Style around the house until he finds a bedroom. Once he found the bedroom, Madara gently laid his brother on the bed.

"Beautiful." He whispers and places a kiss to his forehead.

He didn't know why it had taken him so long to notice this before. The only logical explanation he could come up with is that it would have been breaking a major human social taboo to love Izuna as he did now, in their previous lives.

"No matter. We're vampires now. There's no reason to chain ourselves to human morality." He murmurs to himself and nods.

Madara smiles as he gazes down at Izuna and pulls the blankets around them. He cradles the younger man in his arms and holds him protectively. Fuck human morals. Izuna belonged to him.

He could make the new vampire happy. Madara had waited a thousand years for the other man to return to him. He wasn't to let their familial connection in a previous life stop them from being together.

"I imagine you'll be difficult at first. That's okay. You'll see in time that I do love you. I waited a thousand years for you. I can wait a little longer." He whispers and curls up besides his brother, wrapping his arms around him protectively before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Three Additions:** I went back and revised chapter three slightly. Sasuke and Naruto now have a longer scene. I highlighted where the new additions begin and end. I do not view the revisions as essential for the plot, but please do feel free to check them out. I feel that they help to clarify where Naruto and Sasuke's relationship stands at the moment.

 **Chapter Notation:** Izuna is angry/frightened about being turned, but he is a logical person. He realizes that he doesn't know how to survive as a vampire. So his logical sense of self-preservation is temporarily overriding his fury. It is the calm before the storm though. Madara isn't going to get off as easily next chapter.

Chapter 4

Itachi sighs. It seems that Naruto had found his foolish little brother after all. It looked like they were about to have a fight or at least cause quite the spectacle for the other partygoers. He would have to step in.

"Naruto, please calm yourself." The elder Uchiha says as he glides over to them.

The blonde werewolf growls under his breath. Damn it. Sasuke and Naruto were pretty evenly matched. But if it came to a fight, his odds of beating both Uchiha brothers at once were slim at best.

He didn't want it to come to a fight. That was never his intention. It was just that Sasuke was always so…well Sasuke.

"Itachi, just stay out of this. This is between me and him." The werewolf states.

"Oh you see, normally I would. However, Sasuke is my brother. So that makes it my business. I know that you mean well, Naruto. You are just following your instincts, but I can not allow you to ruin the party. Sasuke, Madara just left with the man from earlier." Itachi says vaguely.

Sasuke blinks. Naruto might not know what that meant, but Sasuke certainly did. Was that man really Izuna's reincarnation? He frowns as he tries to anticipate how his "father" would react to such a development.

"What man?" The blue eyed werewolf demands.

"Nevermind. It's family business. Itachi, do we have enough time to follow them?" Sasuke asks.

His brother shakes his head. Unfortunately, the Sun was just now coming over the horizon. If they even tried to stay outside for more than a few minutes, they'd be burnt alive.

"We can't. The Sun's up. I'm afraid all we can do is wait." He mutters.

"I can follow them. I'm a werewolf. The Sun doesn't hurt me." Naruto says.

Sasuke frowns. That was true, but he also knew that it would be opening up Pandora's Box. If he let Naruto help him, he was going to think it meant more than it did.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Madara probably wouldn't like us revealing that kind of information to someone outside our coven." The younger vampire says.

"He might not be happy about it, but it's our best choice. If we wait until the Sun goes down, it might be too late." Itachi reasons.

Sasuke sighs. He nods and gestures for the other two to follow him upstairs. He leads them to the attic. That was the one part of the hotel that wasn't being used or the Masquerade. Here they could speak without fear of being overheard.

"So what's with all the cloak and dagger stuff?" The blonde asks.

"We saw a man earlier this evening. He looked a great deal like Sasuke. We think he may be the reincarnation of Izuna. Madara's brother." Itachi explains.

Naruto's eyes widen. No way! That was big time. He remembered Sasuke once telling him that Madara had turned him and Itachi because he had hoped that the youngest Uchiha was Izuna's reincarnation. If he thought that this person was his brother, God only knows what he would do now.

"Do you know for sure that it's him?" The werewolf inquires.

"We don't know yet. Madara left with him though. So we can only assume that our father believes this is really Izuna." Sasuke answers.

"Shit. This is serious. I can track Madara's scent. I'll tail them and try to make sure that nothing too crazy happens." Naruto promises.

Itachi nods. He didn't like it anymore than Sasuke did. Still they couldn't follow Madara now. Naruto could. They had to do something. This was their only option.

"Naruto, you know what Madara is capable of. If he finds out that you are spying on him, he will kill you." Sasuke warns him.

"Believe me, I know what your father is like. I'm not worried though. I'm the Alpha of one of the largest packs in the country. If he killed me, it would start off a war and he knows it. Madara is scary as fuck, but he's not stupid as fuck." The blonde says cheerfully.

Sasuke sighs. He grabs Naruto by the collar and kisses him. The werewolf was going to get himself killed one of these days because he wanted to play the White Knight.

Naruto kisses back. He growls in approval at the affectionate display. He felt his eyes glow in desire.

"This must be serious. Two kisses in one day? That's not like you. Don't worry. I'll do my best to make sure nothing bad happens. Besides, what kind of Mate would I be, if I didn't help out your family?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, just don't get yourself killed and stop being annoying." Sasuke mutters.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. If nothing else, it was impossible to be bored around them. Sadly, they had more important things to focus on than their relationship that could easily be classified as a soap opera.

"Here's a number that you can reach us at, if you need to. It's a temporary phone. We keep them for emergencies." The elder Uchiha explains.

"Thanks. Well I guess I better be going. Sasuke, try not to worry so much. You wouldn't want to get wrinkles on your pretty face." The blonde says as he darts off.

Sasuke growls in annoyance. Wrinkles?! Really? Did he just say that?! He was a vampire. Vampires didn't get wrinkles!

A few hours later, Izuna's eyes slowly flutter open. He looks around in confusion. Everything was so intense. The sights, the sounds, and even the scents. He felt like he had been blind, deaf, and dumb his entire life. It was if he had been living on a black and white tv set until that point and now suddenly everything was an explosion of color.

"You're awake. Good. I know it's overwhelming at first, but you will adjust to your new senses rapidly." Madara assures him in what was likely a gentle whisper, but felt like borderline yelling to Izuna.

"Madara? I had the st-rangest dream." Izuna groans.

"Just relax. You'll adjust shortly. Your senses are just much stronger now. That's all." He says as he cradles Izuna in his arms, caressing his cheek tenderly.

Izuna blinks. His senses will adjust? Why would his senses be stronger now? Oh no! This couldn't be happening! Had he really been turned into a vampire?!

"It wasn't a dream?" He asks mournfully.

"No, it wasn't a dream. You're a vampire now." Madara informs him and Izuna's eyes widen in horror.

Damn it! No! This couldn't be happening! He was a monster that had to feed off of blood!? Why had Madara done this to him?!

"You turned me into a monster!" Izuna seethes at him and his eyes bleed red as his fangs flash at the elder vampire.

"That's not true. Being a vampire doesn't make you a monster. It's not like the old days, Izuna. You don't have to kill to feed. It's all very civilized now. It's wonderful being a vampire." Madara states as he pins Izuna underneath him.

Izuna just gapes at Madara. He couldn't believe this! He was a vampire and another vampire was pinning him.

"You should have asked me! You just met me today. You had no right to change my fucking species without my permission!" He snarls menacingly at the man above him.

"I know. I should have asked. I should have waited. Izuna, I'm sorry. Can you really blame me? The thought of losing you again, was just unbearable. So I acted quickly." He replies.

That's when Madara's earlier words replayed in his mind. Madara had called him brother. He sincerely believed that Izuna was his brother. The handsome vampire was completely insane.

"Just think about it. You'll never have to worry about dying of old age or illness. You're stronger and faster now. Your senses are far superior. You'll also live much longer. A whole new world has just been opened to you. You will see things that humans can scarcely dream of." The vampire continues.

The newly turned vampire's mind was suddenly going a thousand miles a minute at that knowledge. Logically, he knew that he was stronger now. Madara had said as much, but the older vampire obviously had every advantage over him in a fight. He knew how to use his supernatural abilities and Izuna didn't. He would lose.

A change in tactics was in order. At a bare minimum, Izuna needed to learn how to survive as a vampire. Madara had indicated that he didn't have to kill to feed. There was another way. Izuna just had to figure out what that way was.

"When you put it like that, it doesn't sound so bad." He mumbles.

For now, he would have to at least feign compliance. There was no way he could actually escape and he didn't know how to feed. It was at that moment, that he realized how fucking thirsty he was.

His terror and shock must have overridden his hunger. He needed blood. Preferably lots of it. That thought should have disgusted him and it did on some level, but his hunger overrode any sense of squeamishness.

"That's better. You were always the more reasonable of the two of us. You must be thirsty. Would you like something to drink?" Madara asks as he kisses his forehead.

The gesture was so tender and sweet. It was completely at odds with the fact that Madara had killed him. His "murderer" was on top of him and looking at him with complete adoration. He felt dizzy at this knowledge.

"Yes, please." Izuna says.

"Alright. Drink some of this. It's bloodwine. The blood was mixed with wine. Some new vampires find that a little easier to process. They can trick themselves into thinking it's just wine. Not every vampire has an easy time adjusting to their our diet." The elder vampire informs him.

"Oh. That's very considerate of you and I suppose that makes sense." He mutters and he reaches for the wine bottle once Madara gets off of him.

He raises it to his lips cautiously. Izuna really wasn't sure what blood was going to taste like. The businessman braces himself to taste something truly disgusting as he gingerly sips on it.

Izuna blinks when he discovers that the opposite was true. The wine was delicious, but the blood was even better. He quickly downs the entire bottle, much to Madara's delight.

"That's better. Would you like more? Are you feeling up to trying some undiluted blood?" Madara asks.

"Yes." The younger man hisses out desperately.

He wanted more. Izuna needed more. He was suddenly gripped by a fearsome thirst that he had never experienced before. The newly turned vampire could only compare it to what a man might experience when they were dying of thirst in the desert and came upon an oasis.

"Good." Madara says as he takes out another bottle and pours a red liquid into a wine glass.

Izuna knew what it was. Even if he wasn't a vampire, he would know that it was blood. But now his keen nose made that knowledge much more REAL. He quickly grabs the glass and begins gulping down the contents.

"Your appetite is quite healthy. That's a good sign." His Sire says and wraps his arms around Izuna as the other vampire continues drinking.

After awhile, Izuna was finally satisfied. His thirst had been sated for the moment. That allowed his mind to clear just enough to assess his current situation.

He was in the arms of his killer. Madara was holding him in the way that only a lover would. That was at odds with what the other being had said earlier. Madara had called him his brother.

"Is it true, what they say about vampires and the Sun?" Izuna asks.

"Yes, it is. A vampire can handle being exposed to direct sunlight for at most five minutes before being burned alive. So if you were thinking about running outside, don't." Madara answers him bluntly.

"I wasn't. It'd be stupid to try to leave you. Madara, I'm a vampire now. I have no idea what that means. I don't know how or where to get the blood I need to feed." He admits.

It was terrifying, but true. Izuna realized at the moment he was completely at the mercy of an insane vampire. A vampire who thought he was his brother, yet kissed him like a lover.

"That's true. I meant what I said. I will take care of you. In time, you'll see that being a vampire isn't a bad thing." He assures him and places a kiss on his cheek.

Meanwhile Naruto had managed to track Madara's scent. He didn't need an invitation like vampires, but still didn't want to break and enter. He decides to see if he could see anything from the windows.

His eyes widen at what he saw. There were a lot of bottles of bloodwine scattered on the floor. Sasuke's double was currently being held by Madara. Naruto couldn't hear a heartbeat from either of them. The elder vampire had turned the man into a vampire.

"Shit!" Naruto mutters to himself.

He wondered if Madara had actually confirmed if Izuna was his brother. Somehow Naruto doubted it. The man had just gone off halfcocked like he did with Sasuke and turned him at the first possible opportunity.

"I gotta tell Sasuke and Itachi about this." He mutters.

There wasn't anything he could do at this point. Madara had already turned the man. At the very least, he knew that the eldest Uchiha was a capable sire. Whether or not the Sasuke doppelganger was Izuna's reincarnation was irrelevant for now. If nothing else, the ancient vampire would take care of any "childe" he sired.

Now the most important thing to do was to get out of there without getting caught. He hadn't been lying to Sasuke when he said Madara wasn't crazy enough to start a war by killing him. That didn't mean that the vampire wouldn't attack him though.

"Damn it. I was followed." Naruto mutters in irritation as he takes off on his motorcycle.

It was daylight. It couldn't be a vampire that was tailing him. No, it had to be someone else. He dares himself to look back and saw another motorcyclist with pink hair following him.

Naruto blinks. Pink hair could mean only one thing. Sakura. He quickly races off till he found a good place to stop and waits for her to follow him. She didn't point. Sakura was surprisingly good at driving a motorcycle.

"Hey. Um what's the deal? It's not like you to be a creepy stalker." Naruto asks in a deceptively casual voice.

"I think you know what the deal is. Madara showed up at Tsunade's house. He wanted her to perform the ritual to see if someone was reincarnated. I used a spell to find Madara and I found you outside the house where he was." The pink haired woman replies.

Naruto gulps. Oh boy. This wasn't end well. He had known Sakura for a few years now. Witches didn't have the lifespans that vampires and werewolves had, but some of them could be extremely powerful. Sakura was one of them. He definitely didn't want to get on her bad side.

"It's a long story. Madara apparently thinks he found Izuna's reincarnation." The blonde says.

"I know. Like I said, he had Tsunade do the spell. I don't know if the man is actually a reincarnation or not, but the fact that he turned him suggests that he is. He must have reacted to the kunai that she spelled." The witch observes.

The werewolf nods in agreement. Damn it. That meant that Madara really had found his brother. Naruto wasn't entirely certain if that was a good thing or not.

"Yeah. So? I mean what's that got to do with you?" the blonde asks.

"He threatened to kill me, if Tsunade didn't do the spell for him. He's not playing with a full deck when it comes to his brother, Naruto. He's a loose and very dangerous cannon." His friend tells him.

Naruto couldn't exactly argue with that. Still he wasn't going to let Sakura get involved in this. Well at least not anymore than she already had.

"Sakura, please just stay out of it. He's just happy his brother is back. I doubt he actually was planning to kill you. He probably just said that to scare Granny Tsunade." He tries to reason.

"We'll see. Just be careful, Naruto. I know that you love Sasuke. But Sasuke isn't Madara Uchiha. He's dangerous. If you are smart, you would stop chasing after him. This might not end well." She says before heading off.

Elsewhere, Itachi and Sasuke anxiously await the return of Naruto. Both brothers were on edge. Who knew what would happen now?

"I think it's him." Sasuke says after awhile.

"I'm inclined to agree. The odds of two people who look exactly Izuna existing and neither being his reincarnation seem rather slim. Still I'm grateful that you resembled him so much. We might never would have been turned otherwise." Itachi points out and Sasuke nods in agreement.

Sasuke sighs as he remembers how they became vampires. They were both very lucky. If he didn't resemble Izuna so strongly, they would likely have died of old age by now or be very close to it.

 _It was 1945 In Nagasaki, Japan. The bomb had just been dropped on Nagasaki only a few days before. No one truly knew yet how many people will killed upon impact. Sasuke estimated it had to be thousands, even tens of thousands. Though some people guessed the death count to be even higher still._

 _The young brother had never seen such devastation before. Sasuke was only seven. Itachi had been 13. Both of their parents had been killed in the blast._

 _"What are we going to do? Mother and father are gone now?" Sasuke asked his brother mournfully._

 _"We'll figure something out. Don't worry, Sasuke. For now, we'll stay at the hospital. It's probably best not to go outside. You don't want to be exposed to more radiation than necessary." His brother told him._

 _A few days later, both boys blinked when they were told to see the owner of the hospital. According to him, they had a long lost uncle. His name was Madara and he was going to take care of them now that their parents had died._

 _"When can we meet him?" Itachi asked._

 _"Oh right now. He's waiting for you in the waiting room." He answered._

 _The boys quickly made their way there. It was strange. Neither of them had heard their father ever mention an uncle. Their mother hadn't either._

 _"Ah there you are. Such brave boys, you must be. Not a single tear on either of you." Madara observed as he walked over to them._

 _Itachi felt a bit uneasy. Madara was staring at Sasuke too intently for it to be considered normal. He tried to brush that concern to the side though. He was probably just happy that they had survived the impact._

 _"Crying would only give those bastards what they want." Itachi muttered in disgust._

 _"That's the spirit. I can see that we are going to get along well. Come with me. I am going to care for you boys from now on." Madara said._

 _They went with him. What other choice did they have? It was going with Madara, live on the street, or be shoved into some horrid orphanage. As the years passed, they soon realized that Madara wasn't what he seemed._

 _Madara wasn't some kindly lost uncle. He wasn't just some successful businessman. He was a monster. He called himself a vampire._

 _Over time, they grew accustomed to the fact that humans weren't the only intelligent life on the planet. There were so many other species out there._

 _"I'm ready." Itachi had told Madara on his 25_ _th_ _birthday._

 _Itachi was turned when he was 25. Madara gave them the option to choose what age they wanted to be frozen at. His elder brother desired to be old enough that everyone would consider him adult, but young enough to enjoy his "immortality."_

 _"Very well. I am pleased that you have decided to join me. The first few days after your transformation will likely seem traumatic to you, but I assure you that all will be well." Madara said and lead Itachi up the stairs towards his bedroom._

 _Madara had kept Itachi away from Itachi for a few months after being turned, but after that Sasuke was amazed at the transformation. This was his brother and yet not. The elder Uchiha brother was now the perfect predator. Nothing could hurt him. Sasuke couldn't wait to be taken up those stairs and changed._

 _Japanese youth begged Madara to turn him as soon as he hit 18. It took a year, but eventually he relented. Madara hadn't thought it would be a good idea to turn someone before they were twenty. Eventually though, the elder vampire did take Sasuke up those stairs and Sasuke's life was never the same after that._

 _"I'm sorry, but that boy is not Izuna's reincarnation." Tsunade told Madera a few years later._

 _Sasuke winced as he heard his "uncle's" mournful howl of anguish following that announcement. The young vampire had thought he was Izuna's reincarnation, but apparently he wasn't. He just looked like him because he was descended from Izuna._

 _"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered to Madara, several hours later._

 _It had taken him that long to calm down and for the younger vampire to find the courage to approach him. He had never seen anyone who was so heartbroken before. There was such a deep sadness to him now._

 _"It's not your fault, Sasuke. The fault was mine. I should have confirmed you were him. It doesn't matter though. I will find him one day. For now, I think the three of us make a fine family. Someday our family will be four in number, you'll see." Madara informed him._

"Do you think he would have turned us, if he knew that I wasn't him from the beginning?" Sasuke asks.

"I think that he would have. We are the descendents of his brother. That might not be as satisfying to him as having Izuna back, but we do mean something to him. He does love us. Madara just loves us in a very…unique way." Itachi answers him.

"We are four in number now. I just hope that the real Izuna loves him as much as we do." Sasuke whispers.

"As do I." Itachi agrees and as he glances out the window, looking for Naruto.

Naruto might be able to tell them what had happened. Madara would eventually, but neither of them wanted to wait that long. Itachi smirks as he realizes their father would likely scold them for being so impatient that they sent a werewolf to eavesdrop on him. Oh well. They had certainly been called worse things over the years.


	5. Chapter 5

Masquerade

 **Author's Note** : Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter, a couple things that people have been wondering about will be addressed. I hope you all enjoy it ;).

 **Chapter Notation:** You find out more about Izuna's previous life. Some of it is cannon and some I added my own take on. So if you see any inaccuracies with the show/anime, that was intentional. There is also one very short disturbing scene in this chapter. I have put warnings before and after it. If you are squeamish, you might want to skip it.

Chapter 5

Naruto rushes back to the hotel. He knew that he had to tell the Uchiha brothers what he had seen. The werewolf also knew he had to do this before Madara realized that he had told them.

Thankfully, it didn't take him more than a few minutes to return to the party. The blonde races over to his Mate and Itachi. He had to act quickly or else this wouldn't end well.

"He's the reincarnation of Izuna. Madara already turned him into a vampire. I saw lots of bottles on the floor and the scent of blood was all over the place. He's already fed for the first time." He explains in a rush.

"How do we know that it's really Izuna and not someone that happens to look like him?" Itachi asks.

Naruto sighs. He really didn't want to rat out Sakura. It looked like he didn't have a choice though. There was no other logical reason why he would know that it was Izuna.

"My friend is a witch. She claims that Madara forced her mentor to perform a spell that confirmed that he was really Izuna's reincarnation. There's no doubting it this time. Tsunade knows her stuff." The blue eyed werewolf says.

Sasuke blinks. He knew Tsunade in passing. She was one of the most powerful witches of the modern era. If she said that Madara had found his reincarnated brother, it was true.

"Itachi, what are we going to do about this?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't know. I suppose we should be happy to have our uncle with us. He's going to have a rather difficult time adjusting to all of this. We should do our best to be supportive." His older brother offers.

Sasuke nods. He remembered what it was like immediately after he was turned. Everything was so intense. Your senses were so enhanced that it was painful at first. The thirst was almost unbearable. Not to mention everything that you had to learn just to survive.

"I should probably get going. Madara was distracted by Izuna, but there's a chance he might catch my scent. If that happens, it won't be pretty." Naruto says.

"You're right. Be careful. Maybe by the time he's done helping Izuna transition, your scent will be gone and he'll never know." Sasuke adds hopefully.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. They all knew that they weren't that lucky. Still he decides it would be cruel to shatter that fantasy.

"Thank you, for your help. We wouldn't have found out until much later without you." Itachi tells the blonde.

"Yeah. No problem. You know that I'd do anything for Sasuke. I just hope that Madara doesn't try to castrate me or something if he finds out." Naruto mutters.

"I don't think Sasuke would allow that to happen. He seems to rather enjoy your…equipment when it's attached and fully functional." The older Uchiha brother muses.

Sasuke smacks his brother upside the head for that remark. Honestly, was there must be some sort of rule that he wasn't aware of. A rule that said his elder brother had to embarrass him at every opportunity. It was annoying how Itachi seemed to get some sort of twisted kick out of his complicated love life.

"You need to get laid. You are way too interested in who I am screwing for it to be healthy." The irritated younger vampire growls out.

"Such vulgarity. Tsk tsk. I'm sure that your Mate here would prefer the term making love over screwing." Itachi chides him.

"Well actually most of the time, I do the ravishing." Naruto says.

Sasuke twitches. There was only so much that a vampire could take. That was the final straw.

"Naruto, go. The longer you stay here, the more likely it is that Madara will find out what you did." The raven haired vampire reminds him.

"Right. Sorry. I couldn't resist. Come find me when the whole reincarnated uncle thing settles down." Naruto says as he places a quick kiss on Sasuke's cheek before darting off.

The young vampire sighs. He had no idea what he was going to do about Naruto. It was obvious the werewolf was never gong to give up.

As much as he wanted to be with him, he didn't want to jeopardize his safety. There were a Hell of a lot of vampires and werewolves that would still view their relationship as an abomination, no matter how much they loved each other. It wasn't fair.

"Come on, Sasuke. We should probably practice our shocked faces for when Madara brings Izuna back to us as a vampire." Itachi advises.

"I guess you're right. You've always been a better actor than me." He mutters in annoyance.

"You just have an honest face. Sometimes that's a liability and sometimes it's a blessing." His brother says as he offers Sasuke his hand and head towards one of the private rooms.

Back at Izuna's house, the newly turned vampire was still pondering the bizarre situation he had found himself in. Had he known that he was going to become a vampire, he never would have gone to the stupid masquerade. Still he supposed that there was no use sulking over it. For now, he would focus on survival.

"It hurts. Everything is so overwhelming." Izuna mumbles.

He was deliberately altering his speech slightly. Izuna wanted Madara to believe that he was in more pain than he was. The young businessman wanted to evoke the emotion of pity. Pity was good. Pity would make Madara underestimate him.

Izuna had taken drama in high school. So he knew the importance of utilizing your voice properly. Just softening and slowing down his normal pattern of speech should work wonders.

"I have no doubt that it's overwhelming, but I know that look. That is the look that you used to use to trick father into thinking you were too sick to train. You may not remember me, but I remember you." Madara states in amusement.

"…" Izuna is speechless.

Damn it. So that wasn't going to work. Maybe the vampire was actually right. Could he really be the reincarnated version of his long lost brother?

"You could save us both a great deal of time by just being honest about how you are feeling. I know that you must be angry with me, but I am not your enemy. I saved you." The older vampire tells him.

That did it. Izuna felt something inside him snap. How fucking dare he say that?! _**HE SAVED HIM?!**_ Madara hadn't saved him! He had fucking killed him.

"You saved me?! Is that what you think you did?! You twisted son of a bitch! You fucking killed me! I can't even feel my own heartbeat anymore. I'm a monster that feeds off of human blood because of you!" He snarls and lunges at Madara.

In that moment, he completely through rationality to the wind. He didn't care that he had no idea how to be a vampire. All he cared about was hurting Madara. Madara had stolen everything from him!

He'd stolen his chance to have a normal life. Izuna would never be able to get married now. Children were completely out of the question. He wouldn't be able to continue running his business. Madara had taken everything away from him, even his life! And now he had the gall to say that he had saved him?!

"Yes, I saved you. I saved you from slowly rotting away as is the fate of all humans who are "lucky" enough to die of old age. I know you don't see it now, but I did you a favor. Izuna, you are going to be young and strong for the rest of your existence. How is that not a good thing?" He asks.

"If it was such a good thing, you would have ASKED me first. You should have asked me, if I wanted to be a vampire. Instead you took away my choice. You took away my life!" Izuna snarls and tries to bite Madara with his new fangs.

Madara sighs. He grabs Izuna and quickly pins his "brother" underneath him. He hated that he had upset him so greatly. It had to be done though. In time, Izuna would see that he had done it for his own good.

"You have every right to be angry with me, but I did it out of love. I couldn't bare to lose you again. You are the reincarnation of my brother. I know that your mind doesn't remember met yet, but your soul does. Tell me that when you saw me, you didn't feel a connection. That I didn't seem familiar to you." The elder vampire demands.

"I won't lie. I felt something. I just assumed it was because I had seen you on tv and on the cover of some business magazines. I never thought that it was because I was your brother. That kunai replica wasn't a replica, was it? It was real." He dares himself to ask in a voice just barely above a whisper.

Madara nods. It was real. At least now they were making some real progress. He would find a way to make Izuna see reason. It would just take some time. That was all.

"It was real. That kunai belonged to you in the Ninja Era. I had a witch use it to perform a spell that confirmed you were the reincarnation of Izuna Uchiha. He was my brother. I've been waiting for you to be reincarnated for a thousand years. We've all been waiting for you." He says.

Izuna blinks. He didn't know what was more fantastic. The fact that witches and vampires existed or that Madara had been waiting for him to "return" for ten fucking centuries. That's when he heard the last part of Madara's declaration and frowned.

"Who is this we? There are other vampires?" He asks catiously.

"There are many vampires, but I'm referring to our Coven. It's a small one. There is me, Itachi, Sasuke, and now you. Vampires tend to live alone or in very small groups." He explains.

"Your adopted sons." Izuna says.

Madara nods his head in confirmation. Good. Izuna was talking normally now. He considered it a good sign that his brother was no longer trying to tear his throat out.

"Yes. They are actually our descendents. More specifically, they are from your line. Sasuke in particular resembles you a great deal." He says.

"I met Itachi. I haven't met Sasuke. I'll take your word for it though." Izuna says, not sure how he felt about having descendents from a previous life.

The elder vampire sighs and brushes the bangs out of the other man's face. He probably should have waited. Madara should have been more patient. He should have eased Izuna into it, but he couldn't regret it. Now death couldn't steal his brother from him so easily again.

"He truly is the spitting image of you. It's uncanny really. You could almost pass for identical twins." Madara continues.

"We must have been close back then, for you to have spent so long looking for me." Izuna says.

Fuck it. He was trapped inside with a potentially psychotic vampire. Izuna could feel the strength in Madara's muscles as he held him down. He wasn't going anywhere. So he might as well find out more about his past life.

"We were inseparable. I never forgave them, for what they did to you." He whispers.

"Who is they? What did they do to me?" Izuna asks.

Madara sighs. He really didn't want to relive that day. Though Izuna did have a right to know. He takes a deep breath as he begins to tell the tragic tale.

 _It was another battle during the Warring States Era. The bloodshed was almost endless. It was a rare ninja who made it past the age of thirty in those days and child mortality rates were particularly high._

 _Madara had been battling with Hashirama. Likewise, Izuna was locked in combat with Tobirama. It was an epic clash of four powerful ninjas. The sounds of swords clashing and jutsus being released could be heard all across the battlefield. It was complete chaos._

 _"DIE!" Izuna roared at Tobirama._

 _Izuna was a true Uchiha. There never was a man more loyal to his Clan than is little brother. He hated the Senju with every fiber of his being. Though he held a special contempt for Hashirama's brother, Tobirama. Their battles were extremely personal._

 _"It will be you who dies today, you filthy dog!" The white haired ninja bellowed back at Izuna as he returned his barrage of attacks with his own._

 _Madara had been momentarily distracted. Hashirama moved in for the kill. Izuna saw it and rushed to block the Senji's sword._

 _He managed to save Madara's life, but at the cost of his own. Tobirama didn't waste the opportunity. He stabbed Izuna in the back._

 _"Izuna!" Madara called out in horror. He swiftly shoves Tobirama away from his brother and teleported them back to an Uchiha Stronghold._

 _"I NEED HELP! IZUNA HAS BEEN STABBED!" He screamed desperately._

 _Several Uchihas rushed over. Thankfully some of them were medics. They were able to remove the sword and after a few minutes managed to stop the bleeding, but Izuna had lost so much blood. None of them thought that he would last the night._

 _Izuna was a fighter though. He lasted three days. There were moments, when Madara thought he might actually pull through. It was a losing battle though. The sword had pierced through his lung._

 _You could breathe with only one lung, but his damaged lung kept forcing him to cough up blood. Izuna would actually choke on his own blood several times before his death._

 _"They'll try to make peace with you, don't let them. Don't trust t-hem. Their l-iars." He managed to grit out between coughs._

 _"Izuna, save your strength. You shouldn't try to speak." Madara told him._

 _"This is important. They are b-ackstabbers. I'm going to die, we both know it. But at least I can know that our cl-an is in good hands before I do. Promise me that you won't ever t-rust them." He continued to plead desperately._

 _"I promise. Save your strength. Don't worry about anything. Just focus on getting better. You aren't going to die." Madara said._

 _Izuna somehow found the strength to roll his eyes. It was almost as if they were children again and Izuna had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. It would have been funny, if the front of Izuna's shirt wasn't soaked in his own blood._

 _"You always were a bad liar. You know that your left eyebrow goes higher than your right, when you li-e. It's your tell." Izuna said with a sad smile._

 _"Does it really? Nevermind. That's not the point. You'll pull through this. I know you will. Just save your strength." He said and kissed his brother's forehead._

 _"I love you, brother. But you are still a horrible liar. I tried my best. M-aybe, I'll do better next time." He said as his eyes slowly closed for the final time._

 _"IZUNA! HELP! HELP!" He called out as he tried to revive his brother._

 _They tried in vain to help their fallen clansman. Nothing worked. When it became obvious that Izuna was dead. Madara lost it. No one could tear him away from the body of his fallen brother for days._

 _Eventually, their father was forced to step in. This was the fourth son that he had lost the Senji. How he despised them._

 _"Madara, I miss him as well. But embracing his corpse will not bring him back. Come now. Allow your brother the dignity of a proper burial." He said and extended his hand towards his only living son._

 _"Yes, father." Madara sighed sadly and takes one last look at Izuna, vowing that he would see him again one day._

"We were in a battle against the Senju Clan during Warring States Era. Hashirama rushed at me, you came to my defense. Tobirama stabbed you in the back like a coward. I immediately teleported you back to our Clan's stronghold. You clung to life for three days before your body finally gave out." Madara admits.

"Tobirama." Izuna hisses.

For the briefest second, he could swear he felt the cold steel of a blade shoved into his lung and that he saw a flash of white hair. Had it actually happened? Was Madara was crazy? Was he crazy? Maybe they were both crazy.

"Yes, that was his name. The two greatest regrets of my life are not being able to protect you better and not killing him myself." He murmurs.

"How did he die?" Izuna asks.

"He died sacrificing himself to save his pupil's from foreign ninja. It leaves a foul taste in my mouth, but he had a heroic end." He admits.

It certainly left a foul taste in Izuna's mouth as well. His murderer, the man who had stabbed him in the back, had died a hero's death? He knew that the man had likely died well over 900 years ago, but he felt pure contempt race through his veins with a force that startled him.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. He wasn't going to be alive today, unless he also became a vampire." Izuna mutters in disgust.

"That's true. Now you know how you died. Of course there was far more to your life than just your death. You were one of the most powerful ninjas of that era. Unfortunately, you weren't the only one that died young. We had four other brothers. They died before us." He tells him.

"Is it wrong that I half hope that there are still some Senji alive because I want to kill them? I know they aren't responsible for the sins of their ancestors, but still." His eyes flash red.

"It's not wrong. It's natural to want revenge. Still that era is over. You've returned to us now. We should rejoice at that instead of focusing on your tragic end. This time will be different, I promise." Madara vows.

Izuna knew that it was likely stupid, but he believed him. The elder vampire might very well be insane, but he did seem to sincerely care about him. He just hoped that he lived up to the memory of his former self, otherwise this was just another tragedy in the making.

 **Warning Disturbing Scene**

Elsewhere a woman with skin white as snow and icy pale blue hair was in the middle of riding her lover and draining her lover dry, when someone came into her room. She smirks when she saw who it was. Zetsu.

"Mmm sorry that our fun was cut short, but I have another guest that I must attend to." She says as she snaps the werewolf's neck and quickly dawns a bathrobe.

"Do you always play with your food?" He asks in amusement.

"Of course. A woman must have some fun. Tell me, what news have you brought for me." She demands.

 **End of Disturbing Scene**

Zetsu couldn't help but glance at Kaguya's lover, who she had just so callously killed. The werewolf was completely drenched in his own blood. The look upon his face was one of confusion. The poor dog had no idea who he was bedding, most likely.

"I released the newly turned vampires. As predicted, they killed several humans. The Akatsuki are on the case. It should be a simple matter to turn them against each other now. All we have to do is plant a few seeds of doubt here and there." He says confidently.

The man strange being couldn't help, but glance at his mother further. They were alone in the hotel room that she was currently stayed at. No matter how many times he saw her, it was still an unnerving experience.

She was one of the first vampires. Her true age was a mystery even to him, but he did know that she was one of only a handful of vampires who could use magic. This was a fact she used to her advantage. One of the ways she did this was by using a spell to hide her true appearance from even most of her lovers.

"Excellent. That should keep Madara busy. Do you have other news to report?" She asks.

That wasn't the case with him though. He was her son in a way. She had created him with magic. He was one of the few who was privileged with the honor of seeing her true form.

"Deidara noted that Madara seemed rather eager to leave. I suspect that we shall have to look into that. He's lingers at the more gruesome clean up sites to ensure everything is taken care of him. It isn't like him to dash off in such an abrupt manner." Zetsu states.

Kaguya was equal parts beautiful and equal parts terrifying. Her snow white skin looked as if not a drop of blood flowed through her veins. She had beautiful lavender eyes, but the ruby red vertical Sharingan against her fair skin marred any enchanting effect that her other eyes might have had. Her long hair was impossibly straight and perfect, not a single strand was out of place as it flowed around her like a regal tapestry.

"You did well. That is most interesting news indeed." She notes with a sly smile.

It disturbed Zetsu. He loved his "mother," but he also knew that her love for him only extended so far. As long as he proved useful, he would have a place at her side. The second he stopped being so, she would likely snap his neck with barely more remorse than that poor werewolf.

"Are you certain that this is what you wish to do? You wish to reveal the existence of our kind and the other supernaturals to humanity in this way? What makes you think that they are ready to accept us? They can't even accept other humans who are different than them." He asks.

Zetus was slammed against the wall, almost faster than he could blink. Kaguya had her hand wrapped around his throat and her long menacing nails were digging into his throat as she leaned in to whisper something into his ear. For a brief moment, Zetsu thought this might be the day that he died.

"For a moment, it sounded as though you were questioning my decisions. I know that can't possibly be true. I created you and I doubt that I would make my creation so foolish, but yes. I am certain. It matters not what the humans think of us and do you know why?" The beautifully frightening woman inquires in a deceptively sweet voice.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." He whispers nervously.

"We should no more care about the opinions of humans than a lion should care about what the zebra thinks of him. They are food and the occasional plaything. For far too long they have been allowed to dominate the world. The other supernaturals also foolishly think they are our equals. That is not true and it will never be true. We are the predators and they are the prey." She says in an almost giddy fashion.

Zetsu nods slowly. It occurred to him at that moment that his mother may have finally gone insane. He had seen her sanity slowly fading throughout the centuries, but it was becoming increasingly clear that a line might have been crossed. The line that separated one from succumbing to the madness.

Vampires couldn't die of old age, but they could die of other things. One of the worst things that a vampire could die of was the madness. If you lived long enough, it was likely that you would eventually go mad.

At that point, the only solution was to put that vampire down like a rabid dog. Unfortunately, Kaguya was simply too powerful for this to be a possibility. And thus Zetsu was left with the terrifying realization that he didn't know what he was going to do, if that was indeed the case.


	6. Chapter 6

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Six

After awhile, Izuna falls asleep. Madara brushes away the bangs from his eyes and sighs. He really should inform Itachi and Sasuke what was going on. With that thought in mind, he pulls out his cell phone and makes the call.

"Sasuke, Itachi?" He calls out to them.

"Father, it's so good to hear you." Itachi says almost immediately and Madara smirks.

Itachi and Sasuke could always be relied on to be punctual. They were such good boys, in their own unique way of course. Most "immortals" didn't place much value on punctuality. He had ensured that his "sons" knew better though.

"Yes, our Coven is now four in number. I had Tsunade confirm it. We have found Izuna at last. I have just turned him. I may have to be away for a few days. It wouldn't be right to put him through the trauma of moving him unnecessarily and I don't believe that it is a good idea to introduce him to other vampires so soon." He explains.

"That's wonderful news. I can't wait to meet him." Sasuke says.

"I did meet him briefly, but look forward to getting to know him better. How is he taking the transformation?" His eldest "childe" asks cautiously.

Itachi was fully aware that some vampires did not have an easy transition from humanity to immortality. Of course he was using the word immortality in a rather loose sense. Vampires could die, just not of old age. Still that was generally not what caused problems.

"About as well as can be expected. He is angry with me for taking his life, but he's a rational man. He's calmed down considerably now and is sleeping. I told him a bit about his past life. That probably helped to establish some trust." Madara replies.

Some new vampires still clung to their humanity desperately. While their body craved blood, their minds were sickened by the thought of feeding from humans. Sometimes this caused these vampires to deliberately starve themselves, in the hopes that they would die before they fed off of anyone.

"So he isn't a _Martyr Vampire_ then?" His eldest son asks in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

These vampires were referred to as _Martyr Vampires._ Often they were simply called _Martyrs._ Generally, they resisted the urge to feed for a few days or a few weeks. Then their thirst would become too great to control anymore and they ended up going on a killing spree, if their Sire didn't stop them. Martyr vampires made up about 10% of the vampire population and about half of them ended up taking their own life out of guilt.

"No. He's not a Martyr. He's already fed. That isn't an issue. I'm grateful for that much." His Sire informs him and sighs in relief.

There was also the fact that it was too dangerous for freshly turned vampires to be around humans without their Sire. This often meant they had to fake their own deaths and cut all ties with their former family and friends. That was a major cause of heartache amongst new children of the night.

"Does he have any family or friends that could be cause for concern? We could always make it look like he died in a car accident, if he does." Sasuke suggests.

"I'm not entirely certain. I shall have to ask him that when he wakes." His father replies.

Sasuke and Itachi exchange a worried glance. If Madara hadn't even bothered to figure out if someone would go looking for Izuna after he went missing for a few days, things were worse than they thought. He hadn't thought things through and that wasn't like the Madara they knew. This could end badly.

"That would likely be a very good idea. We can manage your businesses for a few days, while you help him through the most dramatic part of his transition. It's a good sign that he's feeding without difficulty though." His eldest childe offers.

"Yes, a very good sign. I wanted to inform you of the current situation. I appreciate your taking care of our business dealings in my absence. I know that you will perform the necessary roles more than adequately." The elder vampire states.

Madara was never one for lavish praise. More than adequately was actually a rather rare compliment to get from the man. Anyone else would have said something like great, fantastic, good, stupendous, fabulous, or another more grand adjective. Not Madara Uchiha though. He had very high standards for his children.

"Thank you. It warms our hearts to know that you have such faith in us. We will not let you down." Sasuke adds.

"I know that you won't. You know better than to do that. Neither of you are suicidal." He says.

If they were anyone else, they would have seen that as a threat. Itachi and Sasuke knew differently though. That was just one example of Madara's biting wit. How he could turn a death threat into a jest was beyond them. It certainly took talent.

"No, we are not. We'll speak with you later. I imagine that you'll want to focus your attention on Izuna. He is going to need your help to make it through this traumatic time." Itachi says.

"Yes, I'll speak with you soon. Goodbye for now." Madara says as he hangs up.

Meanwhile Naruto arrives back at his home. It was about an hour's drive away from Chicago. He owned a rather large farm. Really, it was the perfect place to transform and run around in your wolf form.

Humans didn't usually take too kindly to seeing a wolf run by them. That was how you got shot. So most werewolves were extremely careful about where they would transform and Naruto was no exception in this regard.

"You're back." Menma says as he walks over to his twin.

Menma was Naruto's twin brother. They were identical, but the other werewolf had taken to dying his hair black. That way people could tell them apart. While it was fun to mess with people's heads, it got annoying when people kept thinking that you were your twin after awhile.

"Yeah. Call for a pack meeting. This is important." Naruto tells him.

Menma raises an eyebrow. Maybe the blonde had finally managed to officially claim his vampire. He could see the physical attraction, but seriously? Did his brother have to fall in love with a fucking bloodsucker?!

"Alright. I'll get the others." He says and transforms into a giant black wolf, letting out a mighty howl that was herd for miles.

There were procedures in place. Every member of the Konoha Pack knew what that meant. Get your furry ass to the meeting place, something important was happening and participation in the pack meeting was mandatory.

It didn't take long for the werewolves to gather in the barn. They were on the farm and that meant they could all race there in their wolf forms. It was a lovely time saver.

"Alright, everyone. I have news. I don't want anyone to panic, but you have a right to know what is going on. Madara has sired another vampire." The blonde says.

Immediately there were howls of outrage and fear. All of the werewolves knew exactly who Madara was. He had only sired two vampires in over a thousand years. For him to sire a third, was nothing short of shocking and terrifying.

"Wait to break the news gently." Menma says as he rolls his eyes.

"Hey, there's no point in beating around the bush." Naruto mutters in annoyance and snarls to get his pack under control.

Naruto was the Alpha. His word was law when it came to the Konoha Pack. All the other wolves immediately went silent.

"So it would be best, if you just avoided him for awhile. Not that any of you usually go out of your way to chat with him, but I figured that you should all get a heads up. You all know what vampires are like after they are first turned. I don't want anyone to get drained by a hungry baby vamp." The blue eyed werewolf says.

He could smell the fear. It was thick and now a part of the very air that he was breathing. Truthfully, it took all of his self-control not to release a mournful howl. Naruto knew better though. He had to set an example for his pack. If he freaked out, they would too.

"What are your orders?" An energetic werewolf named Lee asks.

"My orders are to avoid them for the time being. I don't really have anything else to say at the moment. There's no need to get in the middle of this. It's a family matter. I just wasn't going to let my family get caught up in their drama." He says with a reassuring smile.

The wolves all start whispering to themselves. It was well known that Naruto's Mate was a vampire called Sasuke. As if their Alpha being in love with a vampire wasn't bad enough, Sasuke had been sired by Madara Uchiha.

That vampire was the stuff of legends and nightmares amongst werewolves. Everyone knew what he was capable of. So perhaps it wasn't surprising that their Alpha was aware of Madara siring a third vampire.

"That's it really. Didn't mean to scare you guys, but yeah it's probably better that you know what is going on. That's the end of the meeting." Naruto informs them and the other werewolves leave.

"I take it you found Sasuke, if you discovered Madara's latest exploits." Menma says.

Naruto sighs. Oh boy. He knew what was coming, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Yeah. It's a long story. No, we aren't official yet." The blonde informs him.

"I still don't know why you put up with it. He's your Mate. I wish you hadn't fallen for a bloodsucker, but I know that you don't get to choose these things. You've already been lovers for decades. It's not as if it isn't consensual." Menma begins.

Naruto sighs. He knew were this was going. This wasn't the first time that his brother had tried to talk some sense into him.

"It's complicated." The blonde replies.

"Then uncomplicated it. The vampire clearly wants you. If you just took him away for a few days, I'm sure you could finish claiming him. Once the bond is official, you won't have to chase after him like a lovesick puppy." His brother suggests.

As much as Naruto wanted to claim his Mate, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kidnap Sasuke. He loved him. He wasn't going to take away his free will like that.

"I do not chase after him like a lovesick puppy and he's my Mate. He's not my slave. I wouldn't do that to him. I couldn't just kidnap him like that." The Alpha growls out.

"Are you sure you are an Alpha? You act more like an Omega. Maybe the problem is that he just isn't satisfied with your performance. Maybe you just aren't monster enough for him." His brother teases him.

That did it. Some part of Naruto knew that his brother was only teasing him, but his instincts didn't care. You didn't EVER suggest that a werewolf couldn't satisfy their Mate. That was one of the worst insults that you could use against their kind.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" He growls and lunges at his brother.

Back in Izuna's house, Izuna was still asleep. Madara watches him like a hawk. He almost couldn't believe it. His brother had finally returned to him.

He notes that Izuna was squirming in his sleep a bit. The new vampire must be dreaming. Madara couldn't help but wonder what his brother was dreaming about.

 _Izuna was dressed in clothing that he suspected was fairly standard in the Warring States Era. It was odd. He was aware that he was "dreaming." Yet, he couldn't control his movements. It was almost as if he was being forced to reenact a movie._

 _"My love! You're home! You returned from the battle, safe and sound." A beautiful woman calls out._

 _Arisa. Somehow Izuna knew that this woman's name was Arisa and that she was his wife. Her name meant_ _ **there is sand.**_ _Which was fitting because she was originally from the Sand Village._

 _He had married her in hopes that it would foster and alliance between the Sand and the Uchiha Clan. It had worked to an extent. Unfortunately, they were simply too far away from the Sand for it to be anything other than an economic alliance. By the time, they called for aid and the Sand Ninjas got there, the battle was usually over._

 _"Yes, I have. It does my heart good to see you safe and well. Where is Daisuke?" He asks with a smile._

 _"He's sleeping. Daisuke is going to be so overjoyed to see you. It has been weeks." The woman said._

 _She truly was a beautiful with sapphire blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Most Uchihas had fair skin, black eyes, and dark hair. So by Uchiha standards the desert beauty was rather exotic._

 _Daisuke was his son. He was only two. He had inherited Izuna's fair skin and dark spiky hair. His eyes were bluer than the sky itself. He was Izuna's pride and joy._

 _"I know it has. If I had a choice, I would much rather be at home than fighting yet another battle. But unfortunately, we don't have much of a choice." He tells her and kisses her cheek._

 _Izuna was struck by mild guilt. She was a good woman. Arisa was faithful, kind, and a devoted mother. Despite this, he didn't love her. Oh it was no hardship to conceive Daisuke, his body certainly liked her well enough. He just didn't love her._

 _"Come my love, I think a warm bath and a soft bed will do you wonders." She says and offers him her hand._

 _He takes it. He smiles and checks on Daisuke before they bathe together. After a rather relaxing bath, Izuna settled into bed for the night, alongside his wife._

 _In the morning, Madara comes to see them. He was wanted for a military strategy meeting amongst the Uchiha Clan's leaders. Izuna kisses his wife's forehead and leaves with Madara._

 _For a second, just a second he could have sworn he saw his brother's eyes darken in anger. But why would his brother be angry that he had kissed his wife? It didn't make any sense._

 _He shakes it off and decides that he must have imagined it. Izuna heads off with Madara to strategize. Maybe this war would be over someday, preferably before Daisuke became a man. It would be nice to see his son more than a few times a month._

That was when Izuna woke up. He frowns. He had at least one child in his previous life. He had a wife.

Of course, he had known that intellectually he must have been a father. How else would his direct descendents exist today? But knowing that and actually seeing the toddler's face were two very different things.

"Ah you're awake. Did you have pleasant dreams?" Madara asks.

"I saw a memory. At least I think it was a memory. Did I have a wife named Arisa and a son named Daisuke?" He asks softly.

"You did. She was a lovely woman and your son was truly adorable." Madara assures him.

Izuna bites his lower lip. He was almost afraid to ask what had happened to them. Still he had to know.

"How old was I when I died? What became of both of them?" The young vampire dares himself to ask.

Madara sighs. He regretted the fact that Izuna never got to know his son very well. Izuna had been fighting in the war. He was too necessary in the war efforts to have him stay home. His brother had simply died too young. He and Daisuke never really had a real chance to get to know each other.

"You were 24 when you died. Daisuke was your only son and the only child you had. Ironically, father had five sons and I was the only one that survived. You had one child and Daisuke made it to adulthood. You were rather fortunate when it came to your line flourishing." He muses.

"That means that I never got to see my 25th birthday in either life." The young vampire notes sadly.

Madara sighs. He knew that this was a lot for Izuna to take in. But he would help his brother through it.

"You will get to see your 25th birthday. You just aren't going to age anymore. Arisa did eventually remarry after your death. Daisuke got along well enough with his stepfather. He grew into a fine ninja, Izuna. You would have been proud of him. Obviously, he did manage to have children of his own later on." The elder vampire informs him.

Izuna nods. Well that was good. At least they had been happy. That was something at least.

"Did you have any children?" He inquires.

"Biologically? No. I was able to stall. I never liked the idea of marrying for political purposes. You always put duty above everything else, even your own happiness. I'm sorry to tell you that it wasn't a love match. I know that she was happy with you and she was a good wife, though." Madara murmurs.

"It's not your fault. I assume that was just the way of things back in that era. I suppose being a vampire means I will never have any children of my own in this life. Sasuke and Itachi are the closest things to sons that I will ever get. That will take some getting used to. I presume they are both older than me?" Izuna questions the elder vampire.

Madara chuckles. This was likely going to be awkward for Izuna. His descendents were now significantly older than him. Well Sasuke was a bit younger in physical appearance, but still.

"Yes, I turned them during WWII. They survived the attacks on Japan. I thought Sasuke was you. He really does look like you that much. He resembles you even more than Daisuke did." The other man explains.

"Itachi looks rather good for a man who is close to a hundred years old." The new vampire notes with a small laugh.

"Yes. Good genes and I suppose being a vampire does help. I'm certain that they will adore you." Madara assures him.

It would be nice to have a family. Granted, he had been hoping to start off with babies and not fully grown vampires for his "children." But he supposed that you couldn't be picky.

"I hope so. I would rather not have two vampires be pissed off at me." He notes.

"Speaking of that, do you have any human family or friends that will notice you are missing? I do not wish to put unnecessary pressure on you, but you are a new vampire. Your thirst won't be under control for awhile now. If you see them now, you will be putting them in danger. That is why most new vampires fake their own deaths. It gives their loved ones a sense of closure." He informs him.

Izuna blinks. He hadn't even been thinking of that. He didn't have any family. Oh he had friends, but no one that he didn't think would get over his death. They'd be sad for awhile, but they wouldn't be devastated.

He had always been a social person. He got along well with most people. But he had never really been able to form close attachments to them. Perhaps on some subconscious level, he had known this day would come and wanted to make it easier on himself?

"No one worthy of note. Though I suppose faking my death would be ideal. I have a few friends that will notice, if I go missing. None of them are as dedicated as you though." He muses.

"Few people are as dedicated as me." Madara tells him.

Izuna didn't doubt that for a moment. The man had apparently been waiting for him for a thousand years. He couldn't imagine the amount of love that would be necessary not to lose hope long before now. It was strange, but his "brother's" devotion seemed far greater than that of any of his former lovers.

"Yes, I am beginning to notice that. Madara, I'm thirsty." He says.

He watches as Madara quickly grabs another bottle. He pours Izuna a glass of blood. His "brother" hands it to him.

"Of course you are. That's only natural. You are a new vampire. Your thirst is going to be intense for awhile, but don't worry. I will ensure you get all the blood you require and more." Madara promises him.

The businessman nods and begins drinking. It was strange. He knew that he should be disgusted by what he was drinking, but he wasn't. It was delicious. Blood tasted even better than champagne.

Madara sighs in relief when he sees Izuna drinking more. Thank God. He wasn't a Martyr. The elder Uchiha wasn't sure what he would have done if that was the case.

"How many people are out there, that are like us? How many vampires are there?" He asks once he finishes.

"Do you mean in the United States or globally?" His brother answers with a question of his own.

"Both I suppose. I doubt there is an actual Census or anything like that. But a ballpark figure would be nice." The young vampire says.

Madara pauses for a moment. It was a good question. That and he was pleased that Izuna was taking such an interest in vampire culture.

"In the United States, I would estimate that there are probably around 100,000 to 200,000 vampires. Worldwide that figure is likely closer to ten million or so." He answers truthfully.

Izuna's eyes widen. Ten million vampires and they hadn't been discovered yet? How was that possible?

"When you consider the fact that there are seven billion people on this planet, ten million is barely a decimal point. Our numbers have to stay relatively small to keep from being discovered. That and it's never a good idea for the predators to outnumber the prey." He reasons.

The young man was torn. On one hand, that did make logical sense. On the other hand, he was disturbed. Madara had just referred to humans as prey. He wasn't dealing with someone who was playing with a full deck.

"Is that really how you view them? You view humans as prey? You don't think of them as anything other than food?" He asks.

Madara sighs. It seemed that he had offended Izuna. That hadn't been his intention at all. Unfortunately, he did have a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth when it came to his "brother."

"I know that the most noble characterization of humanity, but that's what they are. We are the predators and they are the prey. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate humanity as a whole. But I know what our place on the food chain is. It's no more different than a wolf chasing a deer. Besides, at least we don't kill them." He offers.

"…" Izuna is speechless.

He honestly didn't know what to say to that. Just when he thought that maybe Madara was safe to be around, he went and said something like that. Madara was a very dangerous animal. He was admitting as much.

"So what was I? Did you view me as nothing more than a hamburger?" He demands.

"I hoped that you were the reincarnation of my brother. You were never just food to me. You're different. You're special. I love you." Madara says.

Izuna bites his lower lip. Once again, he felt himself at a loss for words. He truly didn't know what to say.

"You say that I was your brother and despite my better judgment, I believe you. But you don't look at me with familial love. You don't embrace me as a brother. You embrace me as a lover would." Izuna says.

He knew that he was playing with fire. Still Izuna had to know what was going on. Had he been having an affair in his previous life? Had Madara just secretly carried a torch for him? Perhaps over the centuries, his brotherly love had morphed into something more…taboo in nature. The possibilities were endless.

"You're right. You are Izuna. You have his soul, but in this life we are not biologically related. Does it bother you to know that I want more than just a brotherly bond of affection with you?" Madara asks.

Izuna was stunned. He hadn't expected him to admit it so openly. The new vampire suddenly felt rather panicky. A thousand year old vampire wanted to have a romantic relationship with him. A vampire who once upon a time, had been his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Seven

"I don't know what to say." Izuna admits honestly.

What did you say when you found out that you had been turned into a vampire and your brother from a previous life was in love with you? The young businessman had always prided himself on his ability to think quickly on his feet. Unfortunately, he was at a complete loss for how to proceed.

"It's alright. You don't have to answer now. Your entire world has been turned upside down. It would be unfair of me to expect you to declare your undying love at the moment. I understand that this is a lot for you to take in. The fact that you have taken all of this in stride, is commendable really. I don't know if I would have done the same, if our roles were reversed." Madara admits.

Oh thank God. Madara didn't expect an answer yet. Izuna bites his lower lip as he considers well everything. The other vampire was not actually biologically related anymore, but their souls had been related. He wasn't entirely certain if it would count as incest or not.

Assuming that he decided that it didn't count as such or that he was willing to overlook their former familial ties, he still didn't know what to do. This was a thousand year old vampire who had just decided to turn him into another vampire. Madara had done this without ever bothering to ask Izuna's opinion on the matter and before he had even known him for two days. This was not someone who was entirely mentally stable. Becoming involved with this vampire, would be like playing with fire.

"Thank you. I have a lot to think about." He whispers.

"Of course. If you need anything or have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. I know that this must be a difficult time for you." His "brother" says.

Izuna merely nods. He couldn't deny that he was very physically attracted to Madara. No one could question his devotion. He had spent a thousand years looking for him. Unfortunately, this very sexy, devoted vampire was also insane. Well no one was perfect, he muses to himself.

Madara smiles and offers him another bottle of blood. Izuna gladly takes it. His thirst, just wouldn't go away. He could finish a whole bottle and then be thirsty five minutes later. It was frustrating.

"Eventually, your thirst will be less intense and you will feed more regularly. Just like humans have meal times, that is generally what happens with vampires." The elder vampire offers as if sensing the direction of his thoughts.

"That's good to know." The raven haired man replies after finishing his drink.

Madara nods his head sympathetically. He could still remember what it was like when he first became a vampire. Some days, it felt like he had been turned only yesterday.

 _He had been overcome by grief. Thankfully, there was a war going on. So he had an outlet. The battlefield._

 _The young ninja had lost count of how many men and women he had killed. He always spared children though. They reminded him too much of Daisuke. His nephew._

 _Truly, that child was his last real link to his recently fallen brother. He would always spare children because of that. No one else though. No one else was able to escape the wrath of Madara Uchiha._

 _"My, aren't you are wonderfully efficient predator?" He heard a feminine voice call out to him one day, after a particularly gruesome battle._

 _The very earth underneath his sandals was soaked in blood. There were bodies of the recently slain everywhere. In some cases, the bodies were not in one piece. It was not an uncommon sight to see a limb hundreds of yards away from the rest of its former owner._

 _"One could say that. This is war. Efficiency is important , if one wishes to survive." He muttered as he glanced at the woman who was speaking to him._

 _Madara blinked. He had never seen anyone like her before. So beautiful and yet, so terrifying. Instinctively, he knew that this woman was not human somehow. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up._

 _"Mmm that's most certainly true. It is nice to see that my line is still so formidable all these years later. Though I must admit, I do not like watching so may of you die in this war." She mused as she circled him._

 _That was when Madara noticed her eyes were the exact same color as a Hyuga's, yet she had a third eye. That third eye was a Sharingan! How was such a thing possible?!_

 _"What do you mean, by your line?" He demanded._

 _"The Uchihas are descended from my Clan, if you go back far enough. I've watched you all for years. I am sorry for the loss of your brother. I can sympathize. I know what it means to be lonely. To be the only survivor, is not pleasant. Would you like to see him again?" She asked as she caressed his cheek._

 _Her hand was ice cold. Her fingernails were more like claws than anything else and the way she touched him made him shiver. He wasn't entirely certain if it was from fear or desire. Perhaps it was both._

 _"Izuna is dead. I long to be reunited with him, but I am not suicidal." He snapped at her._

 _"Oh, that's not what I meant. Sooner or later, he'll likely be reincarnated. It's just a matter of waiting for it to happen. You could come with me. I will ensure that you live long enough to see him again." She told Madara and flashed her fangs at him._

 _Those teeth were not human. He had heard of creatures like this before. People who fed off of human blood and had teeth like a wolf's. They were said to be impossibly strong, fast, and never aged. The Sun's light, decapitation, or having their heart pierced were the only ways to kill these monsters. They were the stuff of nightmares._

 _He had just never thought that vampires actually existed. Yet, he knew that the woman standing before him was one. Those teeth were natural. They had not been sharpened. (Some ninjas had taken to sharpening their teeth as a way to intimidate their opponents, but he knew that was not the case with her.)_

 _"You're a vampire." He said in a horrified voice._

 _"You're perceptive. Since you know what I am, I know that you realize what I say is true. If you come with me, you'll live long enough to see him again. If you do not, the odds you won't. It's your decision. You're a member of my family. The least I can do is offer you the choice." She said with a sly smile._

 _Madara doubted very much that she was doing this out of the kindness of her heart. Still he couldn't resist. He would do anything to see his brother again. That included becoming a vampire._

 _"I will go with you." The Uchiha said after a few tense moments._

 _"Wonderful. I am Kaguya. Come with me, Madara Uchiha." She instructed him as she offered the ninja her hand and led him off._

He had followed her that night and been turned. Madara had stayed with his Sire for two centuries after his transformation. She had taught him everything he needed to know about being a vampire, including the carnal arts.

"Madara? Are you still with me? You seem as though you are a thousand miles away." Izuna calls out gently.

Madara wasn't a fool though. He knew that she was controlling every aspect of his life. That wasn't acceptable to him.

So he had told her that he wished to search the world on his own for his brother. The presumably last Uchiha had wanted to prove that he could survive on his own. She had allowed him to leave.

"Oh yes. Of course. My mind wandered for a moment. I was just remembering when I was in your position. I was once a newly transformed vampire as well. I truly do understand how difficult it can be to adjust." Madara replies.

He didn't know what he would have done, if she hadn't. Madara was confident in his abilities, but he hadn't been delusional. The elder vampire at the time could have squashed him like a bug, if she desired to do so. They both knew it.

"Thank you." Izuna whispers.

Two weeks passes by. Izuna listened to Madara as the elder vampire tried his best to teach him everything that he needed to know in order to survive as a vampire. His "brother" also told him of his many exploits over the years. It seemed that the feral vampire would never run out of fascinating tales to tell.

"You seem to be adjusting well. I shall inform Sasuke and Itachi that we are heading back to the hotel. I know that they are undoubtedly eager to meet you, officially." Madara says as he pulls out his cell phone.

Izuna just started laughing. He didn't know why, but it was just so funny. A thousand year old vampire was using a cell phone.

"Pray tell, what is it that you find so amusing?" Madara asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"A vampire using a cell phone. That's hilarious. Come on, you have to admit that is pretty funny." His "brother" insists.

Madara shakes his head in amusement. He merely kisses Izuna's forehead and mutters something about foolish, little brothers. Quickly, he calls Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Izuna is doing well. I should very much like to introduce you and Itachi to him. We will be arriving in a few minutes. Please make sure that our family suite is prepared." Madara instructs him.

"Alright. I'll let Itachi know. It'll be good to see you both." Sasuke says as he hangs up.

"Sasuke, is the one that looks like me? Right?" Izuna asks as Madara ushers him out to his car.

Madara nods. He still couldn't get over it. Izuna and Sasuke could have easily passed for identical twins, if it weren't for the slight difference in physical age.

"Yes, that's the one." He replies as they quickly board the car.

A short drive later, they arrived at the hotel. Madara didn't waste any time in showing Izuna to the "family suite," has he called it. Izuna gasps when he sees Itachi and presumably Sasuke.

His brother hadn't been kidding. It was almost like looking into a mirror. How was it possible that Sasuke resembled him even more strongly, than Daisuke?

"Izuna, this is Itachi and Sasuke. They are my adopted sons, but your direct descendents. Sasuke and Itachi, this is Izuna. He is your reincarnated uncle. You all knew this of course, but I thought that a formal introduction was appropriate." Madara says with a smile.

Izuna blinks. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say or do in this situation. They were his descendents and yet, both of them were almost four times his age. (If you added their human and vampire life spans.)

"It is a pleasure to formally meet you, without any pretenses." Itachi says as he briefly embraces Izuna.

Sasuke seems to take his cue from his elder brother. He also hugs his ancestor. It was bizarre. He felt like he was hugging his twin and his child at he same time. Izuna felt a little dizzy as he mentally went through the family tree.

"Likewise. Though I should probably warn you about Naruto." He whispers to him.

"Who is Naruto?" Izuna asks in confusion.

Madara's lips twitch in amusement. Sasuke could try this best to whisper, but his keen ears would always hear it. Oh this should prove most entertaining.

"Naruto, is Sasuke's puppy." Itachi says with a smirk.

Izuna tilts his head to the side in confusion. He wasn't sure why a puppy would merit a warning. Perhaps the vampire was just worried that he was allergic?

"I like dogs. That's not an issue." Izuna assures Sasuke with a kind smile.

Sasuke was twitching in irritation. Izuna frowns. Had he accidentally offended the man somehow?

"He is NOT my puppy. Naruto is a werewolf. It's complicated. But since you look so much like me, I thought it would be best to warn you. Things could get awkward otherwise." The formerly youngest Uchiha mutters in annoyance.

"Naruto is Sasuke's LOVESICK puppy. It's most amusing actually. Vampires aren't the only "monsters" out there. It's quite likely that he might mistake you for Sasuke. So if a werewolf tries to seduce you, you know why." Madara explains.

"Will you two stop calling him that?!" Sasuke demands.

Izuna chuckles. His descendent was apparently dating a werewolf. Well he supposed that he didn't mind. Izuna was more worried about learning to control his thirst than Sasuke's "exotic" taste in lovers.

"Alright. You're right. That was a bit over the line. Still the fact that your lover is a werewolf just provides us with ample material for puns." The eldest Uchiha notes with a laugh.

Sasuke grumbles. Izuna shakes his head. He embraces Sasuke. The young vampire was stunned by how oddly protective he felt of the older vampire. It was very likely that Sasuke could rip his throat out with ease, yet he still felt older than him somehow.

"I do hope that you like it here. The accommodations are very luxurious." Itachi offers.

"Well it certainly is a beautiful hotel." Izuna agrees and Sasuke returns the embrace.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room. Do you have any stuff that you want to pick up? Clothes or things like that?" Sasuke asks as he leads Izuna further into the suite.

Izuna blinks. Damn it. He hadn't thought about that at all. Of course he was going to need clothes and things like that.

"Yes, I'll have to go back and pick up some of my belongings." He says.

"It's alright. Most people don't think about the little things like that after they are turned. It's amazing how composed you are. For the first month or so after I was turned, all I could think about was blood. I wasn't much of a conversationalist during that time." Sasuke notes with a smirk.

The new vampire nods. He didn't really know what to say to that. Well apparently he was an advanced baby vamp. That was good, he supposed.

"Thanks. That's somewhat comforting to hear." His ancestor says.

"And if you don't feel like going back, I'm sure that Madara wouldn't mind you buying whatever you wanted. He's been looking for you for a long time. I imagine he'll spoil you even more than he did Itachi and I." The older vampire informs him.

"I wouldn't want to take advantage of his kindness like that. I have my own money." Izuna protests.

Sasuke didn't doubt that. Izuna wouldn't have gotten inside the Masquerade, if he was broke. Still he was likely going to have to fake his death soon. So he'd have to convert his funds to cash before that.

"It would be wise to start withdrawing your assets, if you haven't already faked your death in that case. You can hardly manage your business or make withdrawals, after you are "dead." Sasuke reason

"Oh that's a good point. Yes, I'll be sure to do that. It's been two weeks. Surely, people are going to start wondering where I am soon. I'll have to fake my death soon." He says.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Sasuke agrees.

Elsewhere, Deidara says. This was getting ridiculous. Yeah! That was the 5th body that he had found today. Someone was clearly not watching their "children."

This now no longer accidental. No, someone was willfully allowing baby vamps to go hunting without any supervision. This had to be stopped and soon.

"We are going to have to contact Madara again." Konan says with a heavy sigh.

Deidara couldn't help but mentally agree. He had been trying to get in touch with Madara, but he didn't return any of his calls lately. That was odd. The elder vampire generally liked to stay on top of Akatsuki business.

"You can try calling him. Yeah? He won't answer me. I don't know why. I think he must be on vacation or away on business." The eccentric vampire says with a shrug.

"That wouldn't be like him to just take time off like that, without letting us know." The blue haired vampiress muses.

Hidan shrugs. Everyone needed a vacation now and then. Why the fuck should Madara have to report it, every time that he wanted some R&R?

"Whatever. Let's just give him another call. This is starting to get fucking annoying. We've all been working overtime. We shouldn't have to clean up this many fucking messes. I don't know who had the bright idea to unleash their "children" like this on an unsuspecting populace, but I'm going to kick their sorry asses." Hidan promises.

Konan shakes her head in amusement. Hidan was always rather vulgar. Still she couldn't disagree with the sentiment behind his words.

"This is getting out of control. Madara needs to be contacted immediately. Deidara, you should go. He knows you best. He might be more willing to speak to you." The vampiress reasons.

"Alright. I'll go see. Worse that can happen is he throws me out. Yeah?" Deidara says as he heads off.

Hidan shakes his head. No, that wasn't the worst that could happen. Madara could also kill Deidara. Of course, he just wasn't going to point out hat very obvious fact to the blonde. God knows that he wasn't in a hurry to go interrupt Madara's vacation or business activities.

An hour or so later, Deidara knocks on the door of the Uchiha Family Suite. That's what he called it. It was actually the Royal Family Suite. Still it was only used by the Uchiha family, so he figured his name was more accurate.

Itachi was the first to answer it. The other vampire blinks when he saw the blonde. He moves to the side and invites Deidara in.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" The eldest of Madera's "children" asks.

"I've been trying to get in touch with Madara for weeks. It's getting worse out there. The Akatsuki is having a hard time covering up all these killings. These aren't accidents anymore. Someone is turning people and setting the baby vamps loose." He explains.

Itachi blinks. That sounded serious. He bites his lower lip. The young vampire wasn't certain if he should tell the Akatsuki member that Madara had been missing because he had Sired someone.

"Deidara." Madara greets as he strides over to him.

"I trust that I don't have to repeat all of that? That would be really annoying!" The eccentric blonde chimes merrily.

The elder vampire shakes his head. No, Deidara didn't need to repeat all that. His keen hearing had picked up every word of it.

"No, you do not. This sounds most serious. We shall simply have to figure out who is behind this and deal with them." He says and Deidara nods in agreement.

Meanwhile Naruto sighs. He was almost positive that Madara wasn't going to tear into him for spying on the old vampire. So that was good. That didn't solve his problems long term though.

It had been two weeks since his scuffle with Menma. It wasn't the first time that they had fought over Sasuke. His brother wasn't really happy about his Mate being a vampire, but he was even more angry that blonde hadn't claimed said Mate.

"He really makes no sense sometimes." The blonde mutters to himself.

He supposed that it was a matter of wolf pride or something. Werewolves should be able to claim their Mates. It really shouldn't be this difficult. Not for the first time, Naruto found himself mourning the fact that Sasuke wasn't a werewolf or that he wasn't a vampire. Things would have been much simpler then.

"Could be worse. At least I'm not in love with my brother." The Alpha msues.

Naruto could tell that Madara was in love with the new vampire just by the look on his face. It was the same one he gave Sasuke. It was hard to believe that Izuna had been reincarnated after so many years, but it was true.

The blue eyed werewolf realized he was being somewhat unfair to Madara. It wasn't as if he and Izuna were biologically related anymore. So maybe calling the younger vampire his brother was inaccurate. He wasn't sure.

"Well one thing is for damn sure, it's going to get really confusing." The Alpha whispers to himself.

He didn't envy the elder vampire. Naruto was suddenly thankful that his issues with Sasuke seemed relatively simple in comparison. He knew that sooner or later, he would find a way to solve them.

"I still wish things were simpler. Maybe, he'd talk to me if I showed up with some champagne. Sasuke really loves that stuff." He muses as he remembers a certain incident sixteen years ago.

 _In about an hour, a new year would start. Actually, it was a new century. Hell, it was going to be a new millennium! Even for a species that lived as long as werewolves did, that was a pretty fucking momentous occasion!_

 _Naturally, he wanted to spend it with his Mate. So he tracked Sasuke down. Sasuke was in Time's Square. Apparently, the Uchihas had wanted to be in New York City to celebrate the dawning of a new millennium._

 _"Naruto, there have to be at least a hundred thousand people here. Maybe even over a million. How the did you find me in this crowd?" Sasuke asked a few moments later, when the blonde finally found his vampire._

 _"Your scent. A werewolf can always find their Mate if they are nearby by tracking their scent." He explained._

 _Sasuke took a moment to process that. After a moment he nodded. The Alpha was just overjoyed to have finally found him. Maybe this time, Sasuke would listen. Hadn't he proven his dedication? He had chased him for decades._

 _"Just this once. A night like this isn't going to come around for another thousand years. We might as well enjoy it." Sasuke shocked him by saying._

 _Naruto could scent A LOT of champagne on his lover's breath. Sasuke was intoxicated. That was no easy feat for a vampire, but he was aware of what he was doing though. If Sasuke was really drunk, he wouldn't have been able to navigate through the thongs of people._

 _"You mean it?" He asked and Sasuke nodded._

 _"Great! Do you want to tell Itachi and Madara that you'll be awhile and I can get us a hotel room?" The blonde inquired._

 _Sasuke smiled. Naruto was so trusting. What made the werewolf think that he wouldn't just use that opportunity to run off. In this case though, he wasn't planning on doing it. Still though, that was a lot of trust to place in him._

 _"I already have a room. Here's the spare key and the address. I'll meet you there shortly." Sasuke informed him as he slipped off into the crowd to notify his relatives that he would be back later, much later._

 _That had truly been he best night of his life. They made love until they were both exhausted. Naruto really thought that Sasuke was finally going to let him Mark him._

 _He knew that his Mate did love him. The blonde could see it in the vampire's gorgeous ruby red eyes. Sasuke didn't need to say it, Naruto just knew. Unfortunately, the Sun had decided to ruin everything._

 _"I have to go. Best New Year's ever though." Sasuke said as he quickly threw on his clothes._

 _"You don't have to go. You could just stay inside with me until the Sun sets again. You could just stay with me, period." Naruto said._

 _Sasuke sighed. He kissed Naruto wand wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck. The blonde knew what was coming. That didn't make it any less painful though._

 _"I'd love that, but I told them I'd be back before the Sun came up. That and nothing's changed. The sex was incredible and I wish things were different, I really do. But they aren't. I'm not going to put your life in danger. Naruto, if vampires find out that you're my lover, they will try to kill you. I'm not going to let that happen." Sasuke told him, after breaking the kiss._

 _"Damn it, Sasuke! That should be my choice. I want to be with you. You want to be with me. I should get to decide, if I want to take that risk." Naruto growled._

 _"Naruto, I don't have time to argue about this. The Sun is about to come up. As much as I know I shouldn't say this, I'll see you later. Against my better judgment, we both know that I can't stay away from you for too long." He muttered and darted off, using his super speed._

"Fuck it. I'm breaking out the champagne. Besides, he owes me for spying on Madara. He has to at least hear me out." He mutters as he heads off to do exactly that.


	8. Chapter 8

Masquerade

 **Author's Note** : Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8

"It seems we both have a rather unconventional love life." Izuna muses a few hours later as Sasuke shows the new vampire some of his clothes.

Sasuke had a lot of clothes. His "son" an impressive wardrobe really. There were pieces from almost every era spanning all the way back to WWII. It looked like either Sasuke was something of a hoarder or he just kept his favorite items from every decade.

"How is your love life unconventional? I doubt it's anymore exotic than being in love with a werewolf." The elder vampire says as he examines a pair of black jeans and tosses them at Izuna, deeming them suitable for his "father/twin" to try on.

"My brother from a previous life is in love with me. I think that we are about even when it comes to "exoticness," don't you?" Izuna asks as he proceeds to try on the jeans.

He didn't feel a need to be modest around Sasuke. They were nearly identical. Besides, he still had his boxers on. It wasn't like they were comparing EVERYTHING.

"I suppose when you put it that way, you have a point. I guess I always knew. Madara has been obsessed with finding you. That's why he turned me and Itachi initially. He thought that I was you." The elder Uchiha admits.

Izuna blinks. He wasn't sure whether to find that flattering or disturbing. He wondered if Sasuke and Itachi had been given a choice. Had Madara asked them if they wanted to be vampires or not?

"Did he turn you against your will? Please don't lie to me. I just want to know the truth." Izuna asks.

"No, he didn't turn us against our will. He found us shortly after the bomb went off. Itachi was only 13. I was 7. We were too young to turn. There are laws against turning minors." He answers honestly.

The new vampire sighs in relief. Thank God. He wasn't sure what he would have done, if he found out that Madara had made a habit of turning people without their consent.

"That's something at least. It would be horrible to be changed as a child, but to have the mind of an adult." The younger vampire offers.

"That's true. That's why it's considered one of the worst crimes that a vampire commits. Though what constitutes a minor varies a bit from country to country. In general though, most vampires will get in big trouble if they turn someone younger than sixteen. Most vampires flat out refuse someone who is under 20 though." Sasuke continues.

The older vampire glances at Izuna as he tries on the jeans. Sasuke found himself biting his lower lip. He knew that in a way, Izuna was looking to him for guidance. Sasuke wasn't entirely certain how he felt about that.

If he fucked this up somehow, Madara was going to kick his ass. He mentally sighs and decides, he couldn't let that happen. He'd find a way to help his father/twin adjust to his new lifestyle.

"How long have you and Naruto been together?" Izuna asks curiously as he glances at himself in the mirror.

He sighs in relief when he notices he still had a reflection. Thank goodness for small miracles. That would have been annoying as Hell, not to have one.

"And why do I still have a reflection? Not that I am complaining, mind you." He adds as an afterthought.

"On and off since the Summer of Love. Vampires made up that having no reflection thing. Sometimes we just throw stuff out there and see what sticks. If we give humans inaccurate ways to identify us, it helps us to stay hidden. It's very important that normal people don't find out about us or other supernatural beings." Sasuke tells him.

Izuna blinks. He couldn't imagine being in a relationship that had lasted so long, even if it was somewhat rocky. That was quite a commitment.

"And it's the fact he's a werewolf that contributes to the unpredictable nature of your relationship?" He asks softly.

"Yes. Werewolves are different than vampires in a lot of ways. The main one though is they have Mates. Supposedly a werewolf can tell who their Mate is just by looking at them. They are big believers in love at first sight." Sasuke says as he examines some of his old shirts to find Izuna something to go with the pants.

The young vampire blinks. That was very romantic. It really clashed with Hollywood image of werewolves. He associated them more with horror movies than romantic comedies.

"And I take it that you are not a believer in love at first sight?" Izuna inquires.

"Not as big a believer as Naruto is. It happens sometimes. I'll admit that the first time I saw Naruto, I was thinking more with my fangs than my heart. I was thirsty and he was very attractive. At the time, I didn't know werewolves existed. If I had, I would have realized why he smelled different than the humans." He mutters.

Izuna nods sympathetically. He didn't really know what to say to that. The youngest Uchiha places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder in a show of support.

"Do you love him?" The businessman dares himself to ask the question that he had been wondering about.

"Do you love Madara?" Sasuke retorts and Izuna shrinks back a bit at that question.

"Touché. I deserve that. I apologize. I was being far too nosey. That wasn't fair of me to ask you." He replies.

Sasuke sighs. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Izuna feel uncomfortable. It was just that his relationship with Naruto was a sore spot.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I got so defensive. I'm sure you understand why. The jeans look great on you. I knew they would, of course." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Yes, I suppose it does help that we look so much alike. I think I'll just wear the dark blue t-shirt with it. I'm going to go find something to drink. I'm so thirsty all the time. Blood is almost all that I think about these days." He says with a dramatic sigh.

"That's normal. It gets easier. The first month or so is the hardest. After a couple years though, you start to feel almost normal again." The elder vampire informs him.

Izuna nods in relief at this assurance. He quickly throws on the shirt and goes to get some blood. Preferably lots of it.

Meanwhile Deidara was telling Madara everything that they knew. The elder vampire had stressed that no detail was too small. So the blonde was giving a rather detailed explanation of well everything.

"I'm truly at a loss for who could have done this." Madara muses.

"It's bad new. Yeah? Even Konan is worried and she's never worried about anything." The blonde says and glances at Itachi.

He was speaking with Madara Uchiha. He knew that his attention should be focused almost solely on the ancient vampire, but he couldn't help it. Itachi was gorgeous.

Actually, all three of the Uchihas were stunning. Deidara mentally corrects himself. Make that four Uchihas. Supposedly, Sasuke and Izuna were almost identical. Itachi was by far his favorite just from a purely aesthetical perspective though. His body was truly a work of art.

"You're right about that. I don't believe I've ever heard of her being anxious before either." Itachi contributes.

That was when Izuna walks through the living room. He was clearly on his way to the kitchen. It was as if Deidara and Itachi suddenly no longer existed. Madara promptly ignores them and follows his "brother."

"How is the baby vamp doing?" Deidara asks Itachi.

"Better than expected. I suppose we should be grateful that he's not a Martyr Vampire. For a man that was human not that long ago, he is taking the transformation in stride. Of course, there is still so much for him to learn. It's a slow process, even when the childe is cooperative." The younger vampire answers.

Itachi knew that he probably shouldn't have given that much information away. It would have been smarter to give a vaguer answer, but this was Deidara. For some reason, his guard was always lower around the eccentric blonde than most people.

"That's good news. Nobody wants to deal with a cranky Madara. And he would be very cranky, if his brother was having a hard time." Deidara says and nods his head vigorously as if this was some sage pronouncement.

The Uchiha found himself chuckling. Deidara's antics did amuse him. He knew that sometimes they annoyed Madara and to a lesser extent, Sasuke. But they didn't annoy him.

"That's true. I don't think that I'm sharing a secret, when I say that Madara is very protective of Izuna." Itachi muses.

"Yeah. That's very obvious. It's sweet though. So you are all one big happy family? That's nice. Not sure what ever became of mine." The blonde admits.

Deidara had been turned shortly after the Pilgrims came over on the Mayflower. After a fairly peaceful start, things relations between the Native Americans and the English settlers had soured rather quickly. The "Indians" as Deidara still called them to this day, had decided to take drastic measures in order to protect their lands.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now. I have the Akatsuki and Sasori as my new family." He continues.

Deidara had once told Itachi that one of the Native Americans had become a vampire, specifically to drive the settlers out. It had been a slaughter. The blonde vampire had admitted to Itachi, that the settlers hadn't helped matters. They were always trying to take more and more land. Sooner or later, the Native Americans were going to punch back.

He had been spared because he threw his body over a young child to protect them. Apparently, the action had stirred something inside the newly turned vampire and instead of killing Deidara, Sasori had turned him.

"If you remember your original last name, it should be an easy matter to find out. That's if you are curious. But to answer your question, yes. We are currently one big, happy family at the moment. I hope that it stays that way." Itachi replies.

The blonde and his Sire were relatively young to be Akatsuki vampires. Despite this, it would be a mistake to underestimate them. Sasori was an expert at demonic puppetry and poisons. Deidara was well Deidara. He liked to blow things up and he was really good at doing so.

"Eh. I might look into it one day. I just don't really see the point. They are dead and it's not as if any of their descendents, would recognize me. I'm happy for you guys though." He says with a smile.

"Thank you." Itachi replies with a smile of his own.

"Maybe you would like to go out for a drink with me. My treat. We can huddle and try to find out who the new bad guy is." He says sagely.

Itachi blinks. He was almost positive that Deidara had just asked him out. The way he emphasized the word huddle was rather suggestive to say the least.

"I know it is odd to say, but I much prefer those jeans on you than on Sasuke." Madara muses once he was alone in the kitchen with Izuna.

"Yes, that is a little odd. This is especially true considering that Sasuke's ass is identical to mine and my eyes are up here, Madara." He states as he opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of bloodwine.

Madara snorts in amusement. Well he was glad that Izuna was feeling well enough to be sassy. That was a good sign. His transition was going almost flawlessly.

"Well it is a rather nicely shaped backside. Perhaps the reason why I prefer yours is because I found Sasuke when he was a child. It feels wrong to lust after him." He muses.

"It's wrong to lust after Sasuke because of his youth, but you have no problem lusting after your own brother? Has anyone ever told you that you need to sort out your priorities?" Izuna asks as he pours himself a glass to drink.

Well Madara couldn't exactly argue with the logic behind that statement. Still he felt rather justified. Sasuke and Itachi were the closest things to sons that he had ever had. That was different than loving the SOUL of your reincarnated brother.

"There's a difference. Besides, you are my REINCARNATED brother. It's not the same. We all have our boundaries. Though considering that you are making jests about my feelings, I presume that means I haven't disgusted you completely by revealing them to you." The elder vampire says.

Izuna frowns. He really didn't know what to say to that. He supposed right now he was in the denial stage. Acceptance would come sooner or later.

"You don't disgust me. It's hard to wrap my mind around your feelings, but you don't disgust me. It's not as if we are related by blood in this life, but it still feels…odd." He answers truthfully.

"I have always admired your candor." Madara says as he caresses his cheek.

"Yes, it does seem that way. You have always admired my candor and my ass." Izuna says with a smirk as he sips his drink.

He was trying to pace himself. Izuna felt less like a beast, if he could drink at a "civilized pace." In the more rational corner of his mind, he knew that this was a silly thought. He was still drinking _**human blood.**_ That fact didn't change based on how fast or slowly he consumed it.

"You always did have such a way with words." Madara muses.

"Thank you. I thought so as well. I did exceptionally well on the verbal section of my SAT." He informs the elder vampire.

"What about the math section?" His "brother" inquires in amusement.

"Also exceptionally well. I have always detested math though. It is such a cold and lifeless subject to me." Izuna admits.

Madara chuckles. Yes, he did recall Izuna being less than thrilled when they were taught complex math by their father. It seemed that some things never changed.

"Yes, I agree. That is why I employ quite the impressive army of accountants." The feral looking man explains.

Izuna nods approvingly at this bit of information. He then takes another drink of his bloodwine. Madara knew this was because Izuna was thirsty and for another reason. The other Uchiha wasn't sure what to say. (Madara didn't care that Izuna's last name wasn't Uchiha in life, once an Uchiha…always an Uchiha.)

"If you like, we could always go and get more of your clothes or buy you new ones." Madara says.

"I think it would be best to retrieve some of my things. I doubt that Sasuke will want to share his wardrobe with me long term. Though he has very been very understanding about everything." Izuna replies with a smile.

"Alright. Do let me know if you change your mind. I mean it. I would be no hardship. I can certainly afford to indulge you." He assures him.

Izuna shakes his head. No. He wasn't going to take advantage of Madara financially. It didn't matter that the older vampire was offering.

"You make it sound as though I am your trophy wife. I assure you that I have my own money. I do not need you to take care of me." He states firmly.

"Well you would make a fantastic trophy husband, but I do not view you that way. You are my childe and our souls are connected in a very intimate way. You are far more valuable to me than a trophy wife would ever be. Besides, I would like to take care of you in every way possible. If you will allow it of course." He says.

Izuna didn't know how to reply to that. Madara said it with such sincerity, that it was hard to feel as uneasy about such a declaration. The way his "brother" spoke, it was the more natural thing in the world for Madara to want to seduce him. Izuna wasn't so sure though.

"I know. I just…still have to process everything." He murmurs.

"I know and understand. Though you were flirting with me rather outrageously a few minutes ago." Madara says as he kisses his forehead.

It was a rather platonic gesture. Still it felt more intimate than it should have. Izuna resisted the childish impulse to say, _"I was not!"_

He knew that would be a lie. He had been flirting. The words had just tumbled out of his mouth without thinking.

"I wouldn't say outrageously. Maybe I was flirting a little. I find myself rather…off balance when it comes to you. I don't really know how to react to you." Izuna admits.

"Perhaps you are making matters more complicated than they need to be. We are not related by blood in this life. Even if we were, we are vampires and both men. We can't have children. The main reason such relationships are frowned on is because such unions are likely to produce children with physical or mental difficulties." He reasons.

"I guess that's true." Izuna says as he considers it.

It was a rather clinical way to look at it. Still he couldn't argue with the accuracy. Madara was right. They weren't going to have babies in the normal way. Honestly, Sasuke and Itachi were as close as they were ever going to get to having kids.

That alone freaked Izuna out. His descendents were almost four times his age. He knew that in the grand scheme of things, eventually that difference would appear trivial. Madara was over a thousand years old. Less than a hundred years was likely almost nothing to a vampire.

"Besides, there is MUCH that I can teach you." Madara says as he caresses Izuna's cheek and his hand slides over his jaw line and over the other man's neck suggestively.

Izuna was a grown man. He was hardly a blushing virgin. He certainly didn't make it a habit to sleep around, but he wasn't exactly a monk. It was embarrassing to realize that he might as well be a schoolboy again, when it came to Madara.

"I'm certain that you can. Even if you only had one lover a year…you've still lived for a thousand years." Izuna blinks as he suddenly realizes that having such an experienced lover might be a little embarrassing.

"I know what you are thinking. It's not really fair to compare yourself to me in that area. Besides, I have absolutely no qualms about introducing you to new sensual experiences." He informs him.

Fuck! He was definitely blushing now. Izuna was sure that his face was as red as a tomato. This was humiliating.

"That's kind of you. Though you are assuming a great deal." The newly turned vampire states.

"I don't believe so. I waited a thousand years for you and you were most certainly worth the wait. I'm not going to hold your inexperience against you." The older vampire continues.

"I'm not inexperienced. I mean I can't exactly match you in bedpost notches, but I'm not a v-" Madara decides to cut Izuna off with a seductive, coaxing kiss.

Izuna forgot what he was going to say. His entire body felt like it was on fire, but in a wonderfully good way. It reminded him of being curled up next to a cozy fireplace really. Madara knew how to kiss.

His lips were slightly rough, but that hint of danger just aroused Izuna even more. Madara was an open mouth kisser and his tongue seductively danced over Izuna's. It was a gentle seduction, but the implication was rather clear. Madara was in control here.

"Mmm." Izuna finds himself moaning into the kiss as he threads his fingers through Madara's spiky mane.

He wondered how much time the man spent washing his hair. It must have taken a lot of work to maintain that mane. Idly, he decides he didn't care. Though he was surprised by how soft those wicked looking locks were in reality.

Madara was practically euphoric when Izuna began to kiss back. The younger vampire was an excellent kisser. Very slow, sensual, and seductive. Though delightfully, submissive. Probably because Izuna might have been worried about what their fangs might or might not do.

"As I said, you were more than worth the wait." The wealthy vampire states as he breaks the kiss.

"Th-anks." Izuna stammers.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Madara raises an eyebrow. He goes to answer it and sighs when he sees it was Naruto.

Well hopefully this would be entertaining and not annoying. Oh the blonde was carrying champagne. This was going to be most amusing then. A seduction attempt, instead of a fight.

"Sasuke is in his room. I'm certain that your keen nose can sniff him out." Madara notes in amusement.

"Thanks!" Naruto says as he turns and heads towards his room.

"Oh and Naruto, I know that you were spying on Izuna and I. I am not pleased by this at all, but I know you only did it because Sasuke was worried. Still don't give me an excuse to have you fixed. I know that you and Sasuke can't have children the natural way, but I imagine you wouldn't enjoy the procedure." Madara calls out cheerfully and was delighted when he heard the werewolf gulp.

Izuna blinks when he hears that threat. He quickly makes his way over to Madara. He wasn't entirely certain if his "brother" was joking or not.

"You wouldn't seriously do that, would you? It's clear that Sasuke does love him." He protests.

"I am half joking." Madara answers evasively.

The young vampire didn't know how to respond to that. If he was half joking, that meant he was half serious. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"Madara, if you harm that werewolf, you are not getting anymore kisses from me." He warns him.

"That is hitting below the belt. You can be quite the cruel beauty sometimes." He muses and Izuna nods firmly.

"Sasuke? Are you there?" Naruto calls out from behind the door about a minute later.

The young Uchiha sighs. He heard Naruto's voice. He knew that he was going to have to at least talk to him. The blonde did help them find out what was going on with Izuna after all. He kinda owed him.

"Yes, I'm in here. Come in." He says.

Naruto doesn't waste any time. He rushes in and smiles when he sees Sasuke. He tilts his head at the massive amount of clothes that were thrown all over the bed.

"Did I miss something?" He asks.

"I was helping Izuna. We are the same size. So it just made sense to let him have some of my old things." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Oh yeah. That makes sense. I hope you didn't give him that sexy business suit with the crimson red tie. I really like that one on you. Well more specifically, I like taking it off you." The blonde says cheerfully.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Naruto was Naruto. Some things would never change.

"No. I didn't give him that one. I assume that's for me?" Sasuke says as he glances at the champagne.

"Yeah. I remembered how much you love the stuff. I thought that maybe, we could talk. You know about everything?" Naruto inquires.

The young vampire sighs. Damn. There wasn't really any getting out of it this time. They would have to talk. Unfortunately (or fortunately), their talks usually didn't end with just being talks. That was when Sasuke was most likely to give in.

Naruto was just really such a romantic. He might not have the most elegant manner of speaking, but he spoke from the heart. Sasuke didn't doubt that the werewolf loved him for a minute, when they had these talks. He just didn't want him to be hunted down for loving him.

"When the Sun sets, we can go somewhere more private. I'd rather not have my Coven snooping in on us." Sasuke offers.

"Alright. Deal." Naruto agrees as Sasuke braces himself for the inevitable conversation that was likely about to follow.


	9. Chapter 9

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Warning:** There is some swearing and a disturbing note about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. I'll put a warning before and after that part. It's your choice if you choose to read the note and the explanation afterwards.

Chapter 9

"Do you think that they will find a way to make it work?" Izuna asks Madara.

"Eventually. Love generally triumphs over all other emotions in the end. Of course, Sasuke is Sasuke. In his mind, he's protecting Naruto. Vampires and werewolves do not have the warmest of relationships overall. Your descendent is right to be concerned. Being together would be a great risk for both of them, but I fear that them being apart would be even more dangerous to them in the long run." The elder vampire answers.

Izuna blinks. That was surprisingly romantic. He smiles and kisses Madara's cheek for that little speech.

"Who knew that underneath that fearsome exterior that you were just an overgrown teddy bear? That was one of the most romantic things that I have ever heard in my life." Izuna says with a smile.

Madara twitches. Teddy bear?! Did Izuna really just call him an overgrown teddy bear?! That was not exactly the reaction he was going for.

"I am not an overgrown teddy bear, but I will have you know that I can be very romantic. I just have to be inspired to be so. You just happen to inspire me. It's really that simple." The Uchiha Patriarch explains.

"You sure about that? That's a shame. When I was a child, I did quite adore my teddy bear. I slept with him every night. He was very good at chasing the nightmares away." Izuna asks slyly.

"You are evil. That's borderline blackmail and I'm certain that you are aware of it. If I were to indulge you in this ridiculous nickname, would it stay private? You wouldn't refer to me in such a fashion in front of others?" Madara asks and Izuna nods.

The elder vampire shakes his head in amusement. Izuna was always good at talking him into almost everything. He knew that was a weakness, but it was one that he didn't think he'd be able to overcome anytime soon.

"Alright. I suppose you may call me that. Though I do hope you come up with a more dignified pet name for me in the future." He states.

"Mmm I'll think about it. I'm going to go get more blood." Izuna says as he saunters back to the kitchen, retrieves a bottle of blood, and strides off towards his room.

"Tease." Madara growls and follows Izuna.

He had to be doing that on purpose. There was no way that someone would sway their hips so invitingly, if it wasn't an invitation. Surely, Izuna knew what he was doing. He was being an evil cocktease.

"I heard that and maybe a little." Izuna admits as he curls up on his bed.

It didn't take long for Madara to follow him. It was flattering in a way, Izuna muses. He always had his "brother's" undivided attention. It was quite the ego boost to know that a thousand year old vampire found him irresistible.

"A little? That's putting it rather mildly." The elder Uchiha says as he joins Izuna on the bed.

"Perhaps that's accurate. I thought maybe you could tell me more about well everything. I know so little about this world. Sasuke says that he didn't realize werewolves existed when he first met Naruto. I would rather not be unprepared for whatever else is out there." He informs Madara.

Madara smirks and wraps his arms around Izuna. His brother had always been so practical. He supposed that hadn't changed in this life. Izuna was still the same person, his modern experiences had just shaped him differently than in his previous life.

Really, the entire thing was fascinating. It was fascinating to note the differences and similarities between Izuna in the Ninja Era and the Modern Izuna. In the past, if Madara had confessed his feelings to Izuna, he knew that his brother wouldn't have reacted nearly as well as he did today. That was perhaps the most striking difference. Still the similarities were equally as striking.

"Very well. Most of the supernatural beings that you have heard of, do exist. Witches, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, goblins, nymphs, fairies, angels, demons, shape shifters, zombies, and the like all roam the world. They just do so in a way that largely ensures that humans aren't aware of them." The elder vampire begins to explain.

"Tell me everything." Izuna whispers as he curls up in Madara's arms.

For the next several hours, Izuna listens to his brother spellbound. Madara certainly knew how to tell a story. By the end of the "lesson," Izuna's world had just expanded significantly.

Before he became a vampire, he hadn't put much stock in the supernatural. It was entertaining, but he hadn't believed in any of it. Now he knew that it was all real. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Do you have any questions?" Madara asks as he idly runs his fingers through Izuna's dark silken tresses.

"Too many to count. It wouldn't be fair to expect you to answer them all now though. You have already told me so much. I feel like a complete stranger in this world. I had no idea that any of this was going on. I feel like I have been rather oblivious." He admits.

Madara shakes his head. Izuna hadn't been oblivious. The supernatural beings of the world went to great pains to keep their existence a secret from humans. It wasn't his brother's fault that he hadn't noticed. It had been intentional.

"You weren't oblivious. We were just thorough. Do not fret. I will teach you everything that you need to know to survive as a vampire and more. It's a good thing for both of us, that you have always been such a good student. I know that you will catch on quickly. Perhaps even more quickly than Itachi and Sasuke." He muses.

"That would certainly be something." Izuna muses with a smile at that last part.

Meanwhile the Sun had gone down. Sasuke and Naruto left the hotel. The blonde takes Sauske to a luxury apartment that he rented in the city. He knew that the Uchiha brothers were currently based in Chicago. So he had wanted to be prepared, in case his lover changed his mind.

"It's a nice place." Sasuke muses as he follows Naruto.

The young Uchiha frowns as he stands outside the door. He couldn't get in without an invitation. Sasuke loved being a vampire, but there were a few drawbacks. This was one of them.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, Sasuke! I forgot. Come in." The blonde says and raven haired man quickly does exactly that.

"It's fine." Sasuke says and decides that was probably going to be the least awkward part of the evening.

"Can I get you anything? I have some more champagne, blood, and pretty much anything alcoholic that you might want." The blonde says cheerfully.

Sasuke shakes his head. He knew that it took a lot of alcohol to really effect him. If he took Naruto's offer though, he would drink enough for it to happen. He would use it a clutch and it wouldn't take long for the clothes to come off.

"No, thanks. Naruto, I appreciate what you did. I'm grateful that you told Itachi and I what was going on with Madara and Izuna. I know that you took a big risk to do it." The vampire begins awkwardly.

"It's not a big deal. You know that I would do anything for you. All you have to do is ask." He says.

Damn it. Why did he have to say shit like that? Sasuke's heart hadn't actually beat for the better part of a century, but for a second he thought that it had skipped a beat. When Naruto said things like that, he made it very hard for the young vampire to be practical.

"It is a big deal and you know that I feel the same way." Sasuke whispers.

"If you feel the same way, why don't you stay?" The blonde asks.

Sasuke sighs. He caresses Naruto's cheek and takes a deep breath. He didn't need to breath, but old habits died hard.

"You know why I don't. I don't want to put you in danger. Do you realize how much of a target being with me, paints on your back? That it will put your pack at risk? Even if you are willing to take that risk personally, is it really fair to put your pack through it?" The raven haired man inquires.

Naruto frowns. He had never thought of it that way. Sasuke had a point, but his pack was strong. They could handle whatever bigots might have an issue with vampires and werewolves being together.

"They know you're my Mate. They understand. Besides, we are one of the largest packs in the area. We have lots of fierce warriors. Don't worry so much. You wouldn't want to get wrinkles on your pretty face." Naruto says with a smirk.

"Smartass. You know that I'll never get a wrinkle, no matter how long I live." Sasuke snorts in amusement.

"I know. Madara sure has a habit of collecting and preserving beautiful art, doesn't he?" The blonde asks as he playfully pins Sasuke to the couch.

Sasuke shakes his head. Yeah. Naruto had to go and say stupid stuff that. He kisses him.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. Finally, they were getting somewhere. Sasuke might feign protests, but he really was a sucker for sweet talking. Probably because it was hard to always be compared to Madara and Itachi. Sasuke was known as the "baby" of the Trio.

He had a fearsome reputation in his own right. But compared to Madara and Itachi, he was practically an angel. It had to be rough to always live in your relatives shadows.

"You are such a suck up." Sasuke says with a smile after breaking the kiss.

"Maybe. If you remember last year, I'm VERY good at sucking in other ways." The blonde says suggestively.

"You are such a pervert." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes at that answer.

That's when he heard a loud crash. Naruto jumps off of Sasuke immediately and goes to see what the fuck just happened. He blinks when he saw that the window had been shattered.

He bends over and picks up what had been chucked through the window and suddenly cries out in pain. It was a silver box. Silver acted like acid to werewolves.

"Naruto!" Sasuke calls out and rushes over to his lover.

He growls at the sight of the silver box and picks it up. When he opens it, he saw a stake inside and a note. Sasuke's blood boils when he read it.

"What's it say?" Naruto asks.

"You don't want to know. Let's just leave it at that." Sasuke says when he tries to rip up the note before the blonde could read it.

Naruto was too fast for him though. He quickly grabs it and reads. Sasuke sighs when he heard the angry werewolf's snarl.

 **Warning Disturbing Note**

 _ **Pretty sad when the big bad Alpha is fucking a corpse. Does he make you wear a leash like a good puppy?**_

"I swear Sasuke, I'll find out who did this and I'll tear them to shreds." Naruto promises.

Fucking a corpse was a common way for werewolves to describe vampire-werewolf relationships, if they didn't approve of them. Sasuke couldn't exactly disagree with the accuracy of the label corpse. Still most vampires viewed it as a hurtful slur. To be fair, vampires had equally "delightful" slurs that they used against werewolves. It was certainly a two-way street.

 **End of Disturbing Note**

"Don't bother, Naruto. It's not a big deal. They are just being bigots. That's part of the reason why I keep trying to talk some sense into you. You don't need to go through this just to be with me." Sasuke says with a sigh after the blonde werewolf finished reading that hateful note about their relationship.

"Fuck them. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters!" Naruto yells.

Back at the hotel, Deidara and Itachi decide to check in on Madara and Izuna. Deidara couldn't help but smile at what they found. That was adorable. They were all cuddled up into each other.

"Itachi and I are going out for a drink. Did you want to come?" He asks brightly.

"I don't know if Izuna is ready for that. He's been doing really well, but I don't want to push him too far." The elder vampire muses.

Izuna raises an eyebrow. He couldn't help but wonder what Madara meant by that. Why did Deidara want to take Itachi out for a drink? They had blood right here.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to try. In the worst case scenario, it's unlikely that he could overpower all three of us." Itachi suggests.

"What are you talking about? Why do you want to go out to get blood? We have lots of blood out here and what does Madara mean when he says that he doesn't want to push me too far?" The youngest vampire demands.

Deidara shakes his head in amusement. It looked like Madara hadn't explained to Izuna that drinking _ **FRESH**_ blood was an option yet. Poor thing had basically been living on formula.

"You know that you can drink blood that doesn't come out of a bottle right?" He asks.

"Ohhh." Izuna says and he frowns as he suddenly got it.

Itachi and Deidara were going out to drink fresh blood. They were going to feed off of people directly. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"You said that we didn't have to kill anyone to feed." He says to his brother.

"We don't. You can drink from someone without killing them. You just can't drink too much. It's up to you. I think it's a bit early for you to be attempting this, but as Itachi said…you have us. If things start to get out of hand, we can step in." Madara assures him.

Izuna frowns as he considers it. He had just spent the last few hours learning more about the supernatural world. He would seem like a hypocrite, if he wasn't at least willing to explore that world more.

"I'd like to give it a chance. I know that the three of you won't allow me to hurt anyone." Izuna says after a few tense moments and he smiles nervously.

"That's the spirit! Yeah?! Let's go party!" Deidara chimes merrily and drags Itachi off behind him.

Madara shakes his head in amusemenet. He offers Izuna his arm. His brother takes it and the pair of vampires quickly follow Itachi and Deidara.

"Where are we going exactly? Izuna whispers.

"We are going to a rather special location. It's one that carters to supernatural beings. In particular, they do tend to specialize in serving vampires. You'll like it." The feral haired man assures him.

Izuna merely nods. He supposed it made sense. If there were supernatural beings everywhere, there would be businesses that would carter to them. He was a little nervous about being around presumably lots of other vampires though.

"You don't have to worry. No one would dare attack you, while you are next to me." Madara says.

"That's true. Madara has something of a reputation in our community." Itachi offers with a wink.

"So does Itachi actually. Yep! Don't worry! You are safe with us." The eccentric blonde assures the skittish new vampire.

Izuna nods as he follows them inside what appeared to be a rather high end restaurant of sorts. Apparently a restaurant where you could drink blood and if the sounds coming from the nearby rooms were any indication, have sex in.

"Well it doesn't seem like the humans mind being fed off of." The businessman observes.

"Oh no. It can be quite the pleasurable experience for the human, if the vampire knows what he or she is doing and wants it to be that way." Madara reminds him.

The younger Uchiha merely nods as he looks around. Madara smiles and leads him off to a private room. It looked like Itachi and Deidara was content to sit at the bar and order something.

"I thought you might prefer some privacy for your first time feeding off a human directly. Don't mind the fact that Itachi and Deidara stayed behind. If things truly get out of hand, they will hear our calls for help. Though I find it doubtful that such an event will occur." He states.

"That was rather considerate of you." Izuna replies and he glances at the couch.

There was a busty woman sitting on it. She had green eyes and long auburn hair. She wore a sleeveless blue dress with a daringly low neckline. Izuna estimated that she was about thirty. If he had been straight, he certainly would have been interested.

"This is Mei. Mei this is Izuna. It's his first time feeding from a human directly. I thought it would be best, if he drank from an experienced feeder." The elder vampire explains.

"Mmm at first, I thought you had just brought Sasuke back here. So this is Izuna. You found your brother at last, huh?" She asks with a sly smile as she beckons the young vampire to join her.

"Indeed I did. I think you can see why I mistook Sasuke for him now." The elder vampire answers her.

Mei nods. She smiles when Izuna joins her on the couch. Oh he was stunning. Sasuke was as well, though a bit young for her tastes. (Well at least physically, in reality Sasuke was old enough to be her grandfather.) That wasn't the case with Izuna though.

"Thank you, for agreeing to let me feed of you. I'll try to show some restraint." Izuna whispers to her as he brushes his lips against her neck.

"Mmm he's such a gentleman. Are you sure that he's really related to you?" Mei asks Madara with a wink.

Madara shakes his head at Mei's antics. He was used to them. He did prefer a feisty meal when given an option though. The seductress was certainly that.

He had seen more than one vampire fall prey to her charms. He sometimes wondered if she had any desire to become a vampiress. Perhaps she just enjoyed the physical pleasure that came from being bitten.

"Oh believe me, I'm certain." Madara assures her.

"Tell me if this hurts. I've never done this before." Izuna says in concern as he sinks his fangs into her neck.

Mei gasps. It didn't matter how many times she had been bitten. There was nothing quite like it. The only high that she could compare to being bitten by a vampire was sex.

He was a gentle biter. She idly muses that was probably because he was so new to this. Madara in contrast, certainly didn't hesitate to take what he wanted. The two brothers couldn't be more different when it came to how they fed.

Izuna felt his eyes turn red. She tasted so fucking _**good.**_ Now that he knew how superior fresh blood was to bottled, he wondered if he could ever settle for the other way again. His fangs dig deeper and he drinks more.

Mei moans and runs her fingers through his hair. Madara notices the busty woman wrap her legs around Izuna. He was torn between admiring the way that Izuna fed and her reaction to him and jealousy.

"Mmm you are a natural." She praises.

Izuna wanted more. She tasted so good. It was unbelievable. It was like pure ambrosia. He wondered if all fresh blood tasted this way or if Mei was somehow special. At the moment, he decided he didn't care. He just wanted more.

"Izuna, that's enough." Madara warns him.

The new vampire wasn't listening though. It just all tasted so wonderful. He couldn't get enough. He felt Mei begin to protest and try to wiggle away, but that didn't matter to him. He held her firmly in place.

Well he held her firmly in place, until Madara pulled him off of her. Izuna's eyes widen when he realizes what he had almost done. He could have killed her.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that you tasted so good. I lost control." He admits in shame.

"It's alright. Many first timers, do that. It's a good thing that Madara was here though. I think I'm going to go have a medic look at me." Mei says as she walks off in a daze.

Izuna sighs. He couldn't believe he had almost done that. He had almost killed a woman who had been nothing but kind to him. Maybe he really was a monster after all.

"You mustn't blame yourself for that. You were just doing what any predator would do. Izuna, you were hunting. That's all. Mei will be fine. There is absolutely no reason to beat yourself up over what happened." Madara tells him.

"Maybe you're right." He says with a sad sigh.

"Of course I'm right. Now sit down and relax." He instructs his brother and Izuna sits back down on the couch.

Madara sighs. He knew that this had been tempting fate. Hopefully, Izuna wouldn't turn into a Martyr Vampire.

"You'll get better at controlling yourself over time. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Madara whispers as he kisses Izuna's bloody lips.

Izuna kisses back. It was odd. He felt so satisfied, guilty, and turned on all at the same time. His thirst was satisfied. He felt guilty at almost killing Mei and now he was aroused from Madara's kiss. Vaguely, he contemplates the possibility that feeding form a human directly might also have something to do with it.

"There. See? Everything is fine." Madara tells him after breaking the kiss and placing another kiss on his brother's forehead.

"I feel a little better." He admits.

Elsewhere in the restaurant, Itachi smiles as he watches Deidara feed. The vampire was certainly theatrical. Was he imagining it or was the blonde putting on a show for him?

Well if he was intentionally putting on a show, it was one Hell of a performance. The way that Deidara would brush his lips and his tongue over the human's neck just before he bit down and how his hands would caress them seductively was spellbinding to say the least. Itachi was suddenly grateful that he was wearing rather loose pants. This might have gotten embarrassing otherwise.

"Would you like a taste, Itachi? I doubt she'd mind. Would that bother you, beautiful?" He purrs seductively into the woman's ear.

"It wouldn't b-other me." She whispers back.

Itachi knew that Deidara like him was bisexual. He idly wondered if the blonde liked to play with his food or not. He mentally slaps himself for such thoughts. It wasn't any of his business.

"I'd like that." Itachi says with a smile as he walks over to the woman and sinks his fangs into her neck.

There really was nothing like drinking fresh blood. Even after all these years, it was still such an incredible rush. He knew that Deidara felt the same way, his eyes were practically glowing with delight.

Speaking of delight, Itachi knew that the elder vampire was attracted to him. He just didn't know how deep that attraction went. Itachi was a mere child compared to Deidara. Deidara was well over four times his age. Would he actually be interested in doing more than just looking at him? Itachi didn't know and it disturbed him that that fact bothered him.


	10. Chapter 10

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, this one is a bit late. I got caught up with some of my other stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

The next night, Sasuke returns to his family. Izuna blinks when he saw the somber expression on his descendant's face. The new vampire rushes over to him.

"Sasuke, what happened?" He asks.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. It's good to be home though." The raven haired man says with a heavy sigh.

Madara flits over to Sasuke using vampire speed. He raises an eyebrow. He could smell it on his "childe." Silver.

Yes, silver. One of the greatest weaknesses of werewolves. Either Sasuke had gotten into a fight with Naruto or someone had attacked his lover. Madara wasn't sure which option was worse.

"I know you don't want to talk about it right now, but you are going to. If werewolf hunters are after your lover and by extension you, we all have a right to know. I can't protect you, if I don't know what is going on." He states firmly, but with concern-filled eyes.

"Someone threw a silver box with a stake and a threatening note inside it through the window. Naruto's alright. He's pissed though." Sasuke explains.

Madara sighs. He wraps his arms around his youngest "son" and embraces him. Sasuke was clearly shaken up about the whole thing.

"I promise you that we will find out who did this and they will regret it. If you love your puppy, you should be with him." Madara whispers.

"I know that you mean that, but we don't even know who did it." Sasuke murmurs.

Izuna watches the surprisingly tender scene. Gentleness wasn't really something that he associated with Madara. Though it was a relief to see that he was capable of it, especially for Sasuke's sake in this case.

"I imagine that Naruto's nose could probably pick up the scent." Itachi suggests.

"He tried that. They sunk the box in bleach before hurling it. That scent is too overpowering to separate from theirs." The raven haired vampire says.

Izuna frowns. That was disturbing. This was the supernatural version of a hate crime. A hate crime that someone had really thought through. That was too much effort for it to just be a random bigot. This seemed personal.

"Sasuke, why don't you go enjoy a bloodbath? You should relax after what happened. You won't be able to help Naruto, if your nerves are shot." Itachi counsels.

"Yeah. Maybe. I'll see you guys later." He says as he heads to the bathroom.

The youngest vampire blinks. A bloodbath? Was that like bloodwine? Was that literal? He looks at Itachi and Madara in confusion.

"Yes, it's when you take a bath in blood instead of water. It's a luxury that we don't take advantage of much. It takes quite a bit of blood to indulge in. As we don't kill humans to get our blood, it can be a bit expensive to enjoy such a luxurious bath often. Not that money is an issue for our family of course, but it's a matter of respect really. Not every vampire is as well off as us." Madara explains.

"I see. So it's similar to not wasting food as you know that there are people who are starving." Izuna observes and his brother nods in agreement.

"Precisely. Speaking of that, are you thirsty?" The wild haired man inquires.

Izuna bit his lower lip. He was always thirsty. His thirst was either driving him half mad or nagging at him in the back of his mind. There was no escaping it. It didn't matter how much he tried to exercise some self-control. It was a futile effort.

"I'm always thirsty." Izuna confesses.

"That's quite normal for a new vampire. Come on. Let's get you some bloodwine. Itachi, would you mind checking on Sasuke in a few minutes?" Madara asks.

"I don't mind. I am somewhat worried about him, if you want me to be honest. That has to be a rather upsetting experience. I don't know what I would do, if I were in his place." The smoky eyed vampire replies.

Madara nods approvingly. He smiles and places his hand on Izuna's back. The elder vampire quickly leads him to the kitchen to find him a midnight snack.

"Thanks. Do you want to finish this off with me? I'd feel less like a glutton that way." Izuna says when Madara hands him a bottle of bloodwine.

"I'd love to." The other vampire says as he follows Izuna back to his room.

Madara pours them each a glass. Izuna smiles. It was crazy, he muses. Everything about his current situation was crazy.

He was a vampire. He had two living vampire descendents, who were somehow almost four times his chronological age. His brother from another life was apparently in love with him. He was drinking wine mixed with blood. Oh and his "son/descendent" was in love with a werewolf and had been the victim of a hate crime. Yes, it was all completely crazy.

"Your mind looks to be a million miles away from me at the moment. Tell me what is troubling you." Madara commands.

It wasn't a question. Madara was commanding him. Izuna instinctively realized that answering it was very much not optional. That thought should have scared him, but it didn't. If nothing else, he knew that the elder vampire sitting across from him was completely dedicated to him. (Perhaps to a frightening degree.)

"I was just thinking how surreal this is and yet it feels so natural at the same time. I should be repulsed by the fact that I'm drinking human blood. I should hate you for killing me, but I'm not and I don't." He admits.

"I'm glad that your transition has been a relatively easy one and relieved that you do not hate me. I wronged you. I should have asked you first. Fear. That's why I did it so rashly. I was afraid that I would lose you again, if I didn't." Madara tells him and kisses Izuna's cheek.

Izuna believed him. God help him, he did believe Madara when he said that. He should still be angry though. He was dead! He was dead because his "brother" had just decided that it was the only way to protect him.

"I believe you, but it really doesn't bother you that we are brothers in a way? You don't kiss me in a way that suggests it does at all." Izuna asks suddenly.

"I've had a long time to come to gripes with my feelings for you. You have to understand that I have lived for over ten centuries. There is very little that is still taboo for me. Of course, things are different from your perspective. If it helps, I would remind you that in this life we are not related by blood." The elder vampire says.

The new vampire nods. That did make sense. God only knows the types of crazy things that Madara had seen in his long existence. He bites his lower lip as he considers the other part of what he said.

Madara was right. They weren't related by blood in this life. Besides, he had already openly flirted with the other man. He had kissed him back and enjoyed it. It was a little late to feign protests.

"That's true. So I have a question for my teddy bear." Izuna murmurs as he sits in Madara's lap.

"You are rather insistent on this appalling teddy bear nickname, but I'll overlook it because you are sitting in my lap. What's your question?" Madara replies.

"Other than thirst, I have another _problem_ that won't go away. Is that normal for new vampires? I mean my sex drive was healthy before I was changed, but now it's getting more than a little ridiculous." The younger man confesses.

"Yes, that's VERY normal. Hunger and lust are two of the most primal emotions that anyone can experience. This is especially true for a predatory species like ours. You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Would you like me to help you cope with that _side effect_ of your transformation?" The eldest Uchiha asks.

Izuna pauses as he considers his answer. He knew that this was rather significant. If he said he wanted help, then Madara would take that as him saying that was okay with this rather unique relationship. If he said no though, he'd take that as rejection.

His body certainly wasn't rejecting Madara. Izuna knew that much for sure. His mind was at war though. One part of his mind said that this was a very bad idea. There would be no going back afterwards. The other part of his mind reasoned that he was turned on and rejecting a vampire who could easily end you, was probably not a good idea. Eventually, desire won out.

"I'd like that." Izuna whispers.

"Good. As much as I do love having you in my lap, why don't you lay down?" Madara suggests.

Izuna does exactly that. He was soon laying on his back on the bed. He glances at Madara. Half in anticipation and half warily. He really didn't know exactly what Madara had in mind. He just knew that it was going to be erotic in nature.

 **Warning Lime**

"You hesitated when I asked you if you wanted help. So I'm not going to claim you completely today. I am going to help take care of THAT though." Madara assures him as he glances at the impressive bulge in Izuna's pants.

Izuna couldn't believe that he was blushing. He knew he was though. His entire face felt like it was burning.

"Alright." He manages to reply and Madara shakes his head in amusement as he unbuttons Izuna's shirt and tugs off his pants.

"I've in all my years, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you. You are perfection incarnate." Madara muses as begins placing feather light kisses along Izuna's chest and slowly sliding his boxers off.

"Mmm you are such a liar. What about Sasuke?" He asks as he sighs in contentment.

Madara places a fairly sharp love bite against one of Izuna's abs for that comment. He was such a sassy thing. That hadn't changed, despite being reincarnated.

"Sasuke is a close second, but you are even more beautiful to me. Besides, I think of him as my son. I have no sexual attraction to him despite his rather fortunate looks. The same goes for Itachi." He clarifies as he grasps Izuna into his hand and begins stroking him.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Izuna moans wantonly as he bucks into the other man's wickedly seductive touches.

Madara smirks. He had never seen a more erotic sight than Izuna desperately writhing against him, completely lost to lust. It had been worth it. The long wait had been worth it. No one else would ever be this perfect.

"There. See? Isn't it so much better when you stop overanalyzing things and just allow yourself to feel good?" Madara whispers lustfully into Izuna's ear as he rubs his cock faster in his powerful hand.

Fuck! Izuna doubted that he could even say anything remotely coherent at this point. That felt _incredible._ There really was something to be said for experience because at the moment, it felt like Madara knew more about his body than he did.

"D-on't stop! Feels so good." He moans and Madara kisses him.

A wave of white hot lust flooded through Madara's system at hearing Izuna moan for him like that. He had originally intended only to make Izuna's "problem" go away. The elder vampire hadn't expected that he would need an ice cold shower afterwards.

Izuna returns the kiss greedily and threads his fingers through the mane. He would never cease to be amazed by it. It was truly like living history. Something told him that Madara might never have actually left the Warring States Era. Not really.

"Mmm it's supposed to." Madara says after breaking the kiss and he moves his hand even faster.

That did it. That sent Izuna over the edge. He came hard and with a roar. The younger Uchiha pants as he tries to catch his breath. Damn. He just had the most intense orgasm of his life and they hadn't even had sex.

Madara smirks at him. Izuna felt his face heating up again. Damn it. He had just given Madara ample reason to be cocky.

"That's much better." He says as he removes his hand and throws a silk blank over him.

 **End Lime**

Izuna felt himself shiver. The cool texture of the sensual fabric against his flushed skin was almost sinfully good. He idly wonders if Madara had done that on purpose as he comes down from the high of his orgasm.

"I guess there's really something to be said for experience." Izuna murmurs.

"Yes, there is. Don't worry, I'll ensure that you have quite the thorough education when it comes to the carnal arts." Madara promises.

Izuna didn't doubt that for a mintue. He just didn't know what else to do or say at the moment. His brain was still too cloudy with the after effects of his pleasure.

"Get some rest, my love. The transition can be quite exhausting, even for someone who his adapting as well as you are." Madara says as he kisses his forehead.

"Are you going?" Izuna asks.

"I think I should speak with Itachi. It's likely that he's checked on Sasuke by now." He answers.

Izuna frowns. He had really let himself get caught up in the moment there. Of course Madara was going to check up on Sasuke. That poor boy must be horribly shaken up.

He mentally slaps himself. He had just called someone who was likely around ninety years old, a boy. No matter how young Sasuke looked, he was still old enough to be his grandfather. Possibly even his great grandfather. He'd really have to do the math later, he decides.

"Of course. Give my best wishes to him and let him know that if he ever wants to talk, I am here." He says.

"I will be sure to do that. They might not be yours by blood in this life, but they are the closest things to son that you are going to be able to have. You already make a wonderful father. I'm certain they will both appreciate your more gentle approach to parenting. Mine can be rather…strict at times." Madara admits with a smirk.

"I would imagine so. Perhaps that is not entirely your fault. I wouldn't be shocked to discover that your parents raised you in a far more authoritarian manner than would be considered appropriate in the modern era." He states.

Madara couldn't help but smirk further. Oh Izuna had no idea. If he knew what their father had put them through when it came to training, he would probably try to jump back in time to give him what for.

"Yes, that is rather accurate. I will return to you soon." The dark haired vampire says as he starts off.

Elsewhere Kaguya smirks. It was all going according to plan. She was turning more and more vampires. There were going to be far too many attacks for the Akatsuki to keep up with soon.

"It's only a matter of time, before they can no longer hide our existence." Zetsu says.

"Indeed. That is exactly what I had in mind. Soon humans shall know that we exist and they shall submit to our rule, as they should. The same holds true for all other supernatural creatures, of course." She muses.

Finally, the time was almost at hand. Soon all supernatural beings would step out of the shadows. Why they had ever allowed themselves to be shoved there, she would never be able to understand.

It was their divine right to rule the world. Humans clearly weren't up to the task. They had thousands of years to get it right and they were little better than the family she had been born into so many years ago.

"Of course. Nature has a delicate balance. Predators on the top and prey on the bottom." Zetsu says.

He said it because it was true and to please Kaguya. The plantlike creature knew what would happen if he ever seriously earned her ire. Kaguya loved him as much as she could love anyone really, but that was only to a certain point.

Zetus was aware of that and because he had survival instincts, he knew not to push his luck. No. No, it was much better to go along with what she had in mind than to perish.

"Precisely." She agrees.

Truly, it was a rare day that she thought back to her mortal family. It had been so many centuries, that she could scarcely remember them. They had been a primitive people.

That wasn't their fault of course. Humans were scarcely more than cavemen and cavewoman when she had been born. Unbeknownst to most of them, there were other beings out there. Beings that were far more advance. One of these races would later become known as vampires.

"What is our next move?" Zetus dares himself to ask.

"We continue turning as many people as we possible can. Sooner or later, even the Akatsuki will not be able to keep up." She answers.

Kaguya loved being a vampire. It gave her the chance to become something more. No longer was she merely fighting for survival. She had a chance to better herself and to carve out a prestigious niche for herself in vampire society.

That never would have happened with her human family. Oh they weren't sexist. It was just that they were more focused on survival than any real sense of culture. Only the faintest glimmers of a society were beginning to emerge at the time of her birth.

"Of course. I will do as you command. I live to serve." He says.

"I know you do. You aren't suicidal enough to displease me. Now go." She orders him and the man heads off.

Back at the hotel, Madara walks towards Itachi. He notices that his eldest "son" looked rather contemplative. The reason why was rather obvious. He was worried about Sasuke.

"How is he doing?" The elder vampire demands.

"Better than expected. He's been in the bloodbath for awhile. It's just as well though. My heart aches for him and Naruto some days." Itachi confesses.

Madara sighs and nods. Yes, he was not particularly happy that his youngest son had fallen in love with a werewolf either. Oh he wasn't speciesist. Though he knew a lot of supernaturals that were.

This type of problem was inevitable in any vampire-werewolf relationship. It was only a matter of time before such harassment started. Sasuke was smart enough to know that. Though it hadn't stopped him from loving Naruto, despite his best efforts.

"I suppose that is relatively good news." Madara says and he blinks when he hears a knock on the door.

Itachi goes to answer it. The Uchiha was surprised when he saw it was Deidara. He looks at Madara curiously.

"Deidara, what brings you here?" He inquires.

"The bodies are piling up. This isn't just a few vampires siring baby vamps and forgetting about them. This is organized. There are simply too many fatalities for this to be a matter of chance." Deidara explains.

Madara frowns. That was certainly troubling news. He sighs and glances at Itachi. The Uchiha Patriarch decides it would be best to send his eldest son out. Sasuke needed him here at the moment.

"Take Itachi with you and brief him thoroughly. If anything happens to my son, I will stake you personally. Is that clear?" He asks.

"Crystal clear. Yeah! I wouldn't let anything happen to Itachi anyway though. Come on beautiful, let's go." He says happily as he heads off with the younger vampire.

Itachi blinks. He heads off with Deidara though. He knew better than to argue with his father about anything really.

"You said that there were a lot of deaths. What has been going on exactly?" He asks gently.

"Well at first we thought it was just some vampire that irresponsibly didn't watch his or her "childe or children." We don't that's the case anymore though. There are simply too many of them. Usually we have about 200-1000 human deaths worldwide a month from these sorts of things." The blonde answers.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. If that was normal, he was almost afraid to ask what the rate was this month. Still he manages to pluck up the courage and do exactly that.

"And how many humans have been slain this month?" He questions the blonde.

"We're up to 5000 and counting. This is far more than normal. This isn't just a bad month. That happens sometimes. This is planned." Deidara says.

Itachi sighs. He couldn't exactly disagree with that. That was five times higher than the normal upper limit. Something was definitely going on. Something very bad.

"You're right. That's not a natural variation." Itachi agrees.

"Yeah! That's what we have been saying. We didn't want to bug Madara at first about it. Everyone knows that he's been busy with his brother, but now it's getting to the point where we are all working ourselves silly trying to cover up all these deaths." The eccentric vampire admits.

Itachi frowns. That wasn't good. If the Akatsuki couldn't handle it, no one could. They'd have to find out who was responsible and deal with this or else the humans might realize something was going on.

"Are you worried about exposure?" The younger vampire asks.

"Very worried. I can't lie. It's bad. I've never seen anything like it. Doesn't help that no one has any idea who might be behind this. Hell, even Orochimaru doesn't know. That freak is always getting into everyone's business. If he doesn't know then we are screwed." The Colonial Vampire states.

That was a good point. Itachi had never seen anyone better at gathering intelligence than that creepy vampire. He might loathe Orochimaru, but he was certainly good at their jobs.

"Whoever is behind this is certainly good at covering their tracks then. That's rather ironic considering what grand spectacles they are causing." The younger vampire observes.

That was true. Who could be coordinating this many attacks. It had to be someone powerful or wealthy enough to hire many vampires to start siring people at random. This was too organized to be a coincidence.

"Yeah. I have to admit, it's making even people like Sasori get jumpy. He never gets jumpy." Deidara says.

"If Sasori is jumpy, then we are in dire straights indeed." Itachi says with a sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

A few days later, Itachi frowns. He sighs and calls a family meeting. Well a family meeting, Vampire Style anyway.

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked Naruto if he would let me analyze that box that was thrown through the window." The smoky eyed vampire says.

Sasuke twitches. Itachi really should have asked him for permission first, but he nods his head. It would be good to know who was targeting him and Naruto. Was it just a random bigot or was it a major power player?

"What'd you find?" The younger Uchiha brother asks.

"There were traces of a plantlike material on it. There wasn't any mammal DNA on it at all." The other man informs him.

Izuna blinks. What was Itachi saying? Was he trying to say that some vicious Venus Fly Trap had hurled the box through the window? There was no mammal DNA on it?!

"What's that supposed to mean, that a fucking flower or something decided to scare the shit out of Naruto and I?" Sasuke demands.

"You should know by now that the supernatural community is rather diverse. I think I know who threw it now." Madara growls.

Immediately, all the Uchihas turned their attention towards the Uchiha Patriarch. Madara knew who did it? This was a major breakthrough!

"Who? How could a plant possibly be responsible?" Izuna asks in confusion.

"That plant has a name. His name is Zetsu. Many centuries ago, Kaguya created a "son" of sorts. She took a plant and gave it a humanoid form and consciousness. It took very advanced magic, but it worked." The wild haired vampire explains.

Sasuke shivers. Somehow he didn't think that it was a coincidence that Kaguya's son was behind this. That meant that the ancient vampiress certainly was manipulating things from behind the scene.

"Kaguya? The vampiress who Sired you?" Itachi asks.

"Yes, that Kaguya. She's a very ancient vampire. The woman is far older than me. She's very dangerous. She's perhaps the only vampire her age, that hasn't succumbed to madness. I am not exaggerating, when I call her prehistoric. She was born long before any human had learned to read or write. That makes her extremely powerful." Madara says with a sigh.

Izuna's eyes widen in horror. A prehistoric vampire?! That didn't sound good at all, especially not one that was a speciesist.

"That doesn't make sense though." Sasuke protests.

"Why doesn't it make sense? It seems rather logical that an ancient vampire wouldn't like the idea of werewolves and vampires mixing." The young vampire reasons.

Sasuke shakes his head. On its surface, it certainly made sense. He didn't know Kaguya personally, but he knew her well enough.

Madara hadn't exactly sugarcoated what he told Itachi and Sasuke about his Sire. To put it mildly, there was very little that Sasuke didn't know about Kaguya. (It might have been secondhand knowledge, but he didn't doubt the accuracy.)

"Kaguya's many things, but she's never had an issue with werewolves and vampires being together. While she certainly considers vampires superior to all other species, she has taken lovers from almost every species. Kaguya has had werewolf lovers in the past. Why would she target Naruto and I?" The other vampire asks.

Hmm. Well that was a new angle. A speciest who wasn't above sleeping with the species that she considered to be inferior. Izuna vaguely wondered if this Kaguya had genuine feelings for her lovers or if they were just toys to be used and discarded. He dismisses that thought almost as soon as it came because it wasn't important to their current situation.

"I see. Well that does make her involvement in this rather confusing. Is it possible that Zetsu is acting without his mother's knowledge?" The businessman wonders out loud.

"I suppose it's possible, but it would be the first time that he has ever operated without her approval. He's as much her slave as he is her son." Madara answers.

"This woman sounds psychotic!" Izuna exclaims.

The other Uchihas sigh and nod. None of them could argue with the accuracy of that label. Kaguya was at least half insane, if not completely insane.

"I don't think she has completely succumbed to madness yet, but this latest move has me concerned. She allowed me to leave her "care" without a fight. I was rather fortunate in that respect. Had she wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to escape. I don't know what she thinks she possibly has to gain by trying to scare Sasuke and Naruto though." He states with a frown.

Itachi nods in agreement. It didn't seem like her M.O. Normally, Kaguya was much more direct. If she was displeased, you figured it out rather quickly. Not that it mattered much at that point. Most generally did not survive her displeasure long.

"I don't know, but we will get to the bottom of this. Sasuke, I think it would be best, if Naruto stayed with us for now. She may be targeting both of you. If she wants him, his pack might become causalities of whatever sick game she is playing." He counsels his younger brother.

"You're right. I'm going to go get him." Sasuke says as he heads off into the night.

About an hour later, he arrived at Naruto's farm. Sasuke shivers. He was fully confident of his combat abilities, but he was still walking into the den of a lot of werewolves. The Konoha Pack was one of the largest in the country and none of them were pushovers when it came to fighting.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Menma asks as he strides over to the vampire.

"It's a very long story. Is Naruto here?" The young vampire asks desperately.

"Yeah. Come on. What's got you so spooked? Not much can scare a bloodsucker of your caliber." The black haired werewolf says as he leads Sasuke inside one of the houses on the property.

Sasuke sighs. He didn't even know where to begin answering that question. It didn't help that Menma was the one who asked it.

Menma wasn't his biggest fan for obvious reasons. He probably though that Sasuke was leading his brother on. From his perspective, a Mate was a mate. Sasuke should have just shut up and accepted Naruto's Mark by now and probably moved in with the Konoha Pack.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?!" Naruto asks as he comes running down the stairs.

"I don't want to frighten anyone. Do you think you could let Menma take the reigns for a bit and come with me? I wouldn't ask, if it wasn't important." Sasuke whispers.

"Wait. Oh fuck no! You don't get to just show up here and kidnap my brother. It doesn't matter that he's dumb enough to chase after you like a bitch in heat. You can't just take our Alpha like that without giving us any notice!" The black haired Uzumaki protests.

The young vampire sighs. He knew that Menma was going to be difficult. That was alright. He had a trump card. Not even Menma was going to argue with him after he said the magic words.

"Kaguya is involved. If you don't want your pack to get tangled up with whatever she's plotting, you are going to shut up and let him come with me. Besides, he's a big boy. He can make his own fucking decisions." Sasuke hisses at him.

The dark haired werewolf's eyes widen to the size of saucers. He might be a werewolf, but Kaguya was a legend across all supernatural communities. It was widely thought that she might be the oldest living vampire in the world. Even if she wasn't, she was by far the most sadistic.

"Alright. Do what you need to do. I can watch the pack for awhile." He says.

"Kaguya is involved? Whoa. Sasuke, it sounds like you have a lot to tell me." Naruto says as he takes his lover's hand.

"Yeah. I do. Thanks, Menma." The raven haired vampire says as he drags his lover back to his car.

They could still get back to the hotel with plenty of time before the Sun rose. Kaguya might be an elder, but she certainly didn't want to be caught out in the Sun, if she didn't have to. That meant she only had a limited window in which she could fuck with them.

There was no way that Zetus would have been able to defeat him, Itachi, Naruto, and Madara all at once. She had to know that. Kaguya was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

"So what's going on?" Naruto asks once they were in the car.

"Zetsu is the one who threw the box at us. That means Kaguya is behind it." Sasuke explains as he puts the pedal to the meddle and they take off.

Naruto blinks. Why would Kaguya do that? She might be a speciesist, but he exotic taste in lovers was well known. She'd slept with more than one werewolf. It didn't make any sense.

"Why would she do that though? I've never done anything to her and I doubt you have either. Do you think it's an old grudge against Madara?" He whispers.

"I don't know, but I couldn't leave you there. It was going to make you and your pack a target. This is one time, where it's definitely better for us to stay together." The vampire answers him.

They barely made it a mile or two before an explosion went off on the freeway. Sasuke's eyes widen and he tries to drive the car through the chaos. He saw something out of the corner of his eye as they finally made it through gruesome scene.

That was all the warning he got, before someone or something shattered the window in their car and knocked them both out cold. The car crashes into the side of a building.

"Do you think that killed them?" Zetsu asks.

"I doubt it. Sasuke is of my line. He's a survivor. Naruto is a werewolf. It takes a lot to kill them." Kaguya replies as she scoops up her descendent and Zetsu grabs Naruto, before they flit off.

Meanwhile Izuna walks over to Madara. If a borderline psychotic ancient vampire was after their family, there was only one logical thing to do. He had to learn how to fight like a vampire.

Oh he could fight as a human, but that was different. Izuna wasn't foolish enough to think that he could make up the gap in experience and knowledge of fighting tactics, but he needed to something. Maybe he could outsmart her if worst came to worst. That or at least stall until help arrived.

"I want you to teach me how to fight." He says.

"You already know how to fight. You owned several martial arts studios." Madara replies.

He shakes his head. The young vampire knew that wasn't good enough. They were up against something a lot more threatening than some mugger or guy that might get too grabby at a nightclub. He needed to know more than he did.

"I want you to teach me how to fight like a vampire. As it stands now, I'm a sitting duck. I look so much like Sasuke. It's possible that she might think I'm him." He reasons.

"Sasuke has been a vampire for over 70 years, but he doesn't have much of a better chance against her than you do. Quite honestly, I'm not even certain that I could defeat her. She's much older than me." Madara admits.

That chilled Izuna to the bone. He had never seen his "brother" lack confidence in anything. If he wasn't sure that he could defeat his crazy Sire, what hope did any of them have?

"If it comes to a fight, we don't have to defeat her individually." Itachi says softly.

"That's right. I had better get in contact with the witches. Itachi, you should get in touch with Deidara. He'll let the Akatsuki know that they should be prepared for battle." He states simply.

"Wouldn't it be better for me to work with the witches? They aren't particularly fond of you." His "son" reminds him gently.

Madara snorts in amusement. Itachi really didn't think that he was oblivious, did he? That was frankly a little insulting.

"I believe that Deidara will return your call, sooner than he would mine. The witches don't like me, but they do respect me. Itachi, don't delude yourself. I have known from the beginning that our lovable homicidal artist has carried a torch for you. I wouldn't stay at the top of the vampire hierarchy, if I wasn't even aware of who was lusting after my children." He states and Itachi falls over in shock.

Izuna couldn't help but chuckle. He offers his hand to Itachi sympathetically. Madara was as blunt as ever, it seemed. The man lacked any sense of tact.

"Al-right. I'll call him. You take care of the witches and Izuna's training." Itachi says as he walks off into one of the other rooms to place the call.

"Alright, Izuna. Allow me to get in touch with the witches and then we will start on your training. If you see Kaguya, I do not want you to engage her though." He says.

"I have no idea what she looks like." Izuna points out.

Madara blinks. Oh right. That was right. Izuna had never seen his Sire. He pulls out his wallet and hands the young vampire a picture.

Izuna looks at it curiously. Hmm. It looked like that no pictures thing was a myth. Holy shit! She looked like an alien or something. She was hot in a very disturbing way.

"She was your lover." Izuna says.

"That's not uncommon amongst Sires and their children. Yes, yes, I know that sounds bad. But many vampires change humans or other beings into vampires, to be with their lover for all of eternity. Well in theory anyway. In reality, it's more like a few centuries or millennia." He says with a shrug.

The young vampire couldn't completely suppress the jealousy that prickled at the back of his mind. He knew that he was being ridiculous. He was dead by the time that Madara met Kaguya. It wasn't like he was cheating on his own brother. They hadn't been lovers in their previous life.

Technically, they weren't lovers in this one either. Though he suspected that would change soon enough. Madara Uchiha didn't strike him as a man who would be content with foreplay forever.

"Are you jealous because she was my lover?" Madara asks.

"Maybe a little. It's ridiculous. I know, but I can't help it. It probably has something to do with the change. My emotions are still all over the place." He mutters.

Madara smiles. He kisses Izuna's head. He was thrilled that the younger vampire was jealous. That just showed he cared.

"That may play a role, but I don't think that's the only reason why you are jealous." He says as he pulls out his phone and begins placing the calls.

The first one he placed was to a druid named Gaara. The red head could control and create sand. It was a far more deadly ability than it would appear at first blush.

"Gaara, we need you to begin collecting all the magical users that we have access to. Please do so as soon as possible. It seems that Kaguya may be plotting something. I doubt she will stop at just my family." He says.

Gaara blinks. It was rare to receive a phone call against Madara. It was even rarer to hear the elder vampire worried about anything, but his voice was definitely nervous.

"I shall be sure to do so. Where should we meet you all?" He asks.

"My castle in France." The wild haired man

"Alright. I shall notify everyone. Stay safe. Kaguya is a dangerous adversary." The red head reminds him.

Madara nods. He knew that much. Everyone who knew anything about the power hierarchy of the supernatural community, knew who Kaguya was. They knew what she was capable of. No one wanted to earn her ire.

"I shall be sure to do so." He says as he hangs up on the druid.

He turns his attention to Izuna. Madara sighs. He never wanted to place his almost lover in harm's way like this. He was still learning how to be a vampire. Izuna wasn't anywhere near ready to fight against one of the oldest of their kind to have ever lived.

"Don't sigh. Sighing is bad. That means you are giving up before you've even started or that you are blaming yourself for what is happening. None of this is your fault and we will find a way to deal with her." He whispers.

Madara smiles. Izuna had boundless optimism, except when it came to the Senju. That hadn't changed.

"You're right. Sighing is bad. Come on. Let's start your training." He says with a smile as he leads him to a the workout room.

"So I'm guessing she has super strength and speed." Izuna says.

Madara nods. That was certainly putting it mildly. Unfortunately, she had a lot more than just that up her speed.

"And she has magic. Very ancient and powerful magic. You can't forget to factor that into any encounter with her." He warns Izuna.

"Don't you have magic? You are from the Warring States Era. That's when ninjas still used chakra. Isn't that the same thing?" The young vampire asks.

Madara sighs. Well it was the same energy, but he was no warlock. He hadn't used most of his jutsus in centuries. He still had the ability to use them, but his chakra networks had been dormant for far too long, to rely on them.

"I can still use jutsus, but I haven't in a very long time. That means when it comes to such things, she has the advantage. Kaguya has more experience and more stamina at the moment. It may buy us some time in a fight though." Madara answers him.

"Well that's something at least. Do you think that I could use chakra?" Izuna asks.

"You did in your previous life, but this body isn't that body. You haven't had the training that you did back then. I suppose we could try to see if there is any remnants of your former abilities. They would likely be diluted, but it would certainly surprise her, if she did have a go at you." Madara says.

Izuna nods. He liked the sound of that. At least it would be something. He couldn't just sit around and wait for this crazy bitch to come after him and his family. He had to take whatever steps he could to protect his new family.

"Show me something simple." Izuna instructs him.

"Alright. Our family specialized in fire jutsus. This is something I can still do with ease." He states as he forms a fireball in his hands.

Izuna gasps. Madara could make fucking fire? That was incredible. He wondered if he would be able to do that.

"Show me how to do it." He says and Madara smirks.

Izuna certainly hadn't lost his fighting spirit. Good. He was going to need it, if they were truly going up against Kaguya.

Meanwhile Itachi calls Deidara. He bites his lower lip as he waits for the blonde to pick up. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long.

"Itachi! It's so good to hear from you." He says cheerfully.

"Deidara, I wish I could say that this is a social call. Unfortunately, that isn't the case. I need you to get in touch with the other members of the Akatsuki as soon as possible. We need to prepare for a potential war." Itachi says.

Deidara blinks. He had been hoping that Itachi was going to make advances towards him. Instead, the young vampire was calling to tell him that there might be a war?! Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

"Alright. I'll do that. Who are we possibly fighting though? That's kinda important information. Yeah?" The eccentric blonde replies.

"Kaguya. It's a very long story. Tell them that we are all going to meet in France. Madara's castle in France. That's where he likes to go during dangerous times. They should all be familiar with it." Itachi continues.

Kaguya?! Oh that was not good. There were very few people that Deidara would actually be nervous about fighting. Kaguya was one of them. That bitch was crazy.

"Maybe you should come and stay with me for a bit. If she's targeting Madara, you'd be safer with me. Stay with me at least till we head to France." The Akatsuki member suggests.

Itachi sighs. It was tempting for several reasons, but he couldn't do it. His family needed them. He could hardly hide away with a sexy blonde for a few days.

"I wish I could, but they need me. Please let them know what is going on. I'll see you soon." The younger vampire whispers.

"Stay safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to that sexy ass of yours." Deidara tells him.

Itachi smiles. Deidara always had a way of amusing him. It didn't matter how dire the situation was. Deidara could make him laugh or at least smile. Today, was no exception.

"I'll be careful. I wasn't aware that you were so fond of my ass though." He states.

"Oh yeah! Who wouldn't be? That is a great ass. Anyway, be careful. Kaguya is not someone to be taken lightly. I don't know if even Madara could take her on his own. Together though, we might have a chance." Deidara says.

"That's true. Good night, Deidara. Please hurry though. We don't have any time to waste." The smoky eyed vampire reminds him.

"Good night. I'll start dialing right now." He says as he hangs up and Itachi sighs.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Kaguya operated a place in vampire society that was somewhere between history and legend. Everyone had heard about her, but few had actually seen her.

It was generally a good thing, if you didn't see her though. Kaguya tended to use people and discard them. Madara and Zetsu were the two most notable exceptions. Most people were not nearly that fortunate.

"I hope that Madara has a plan." Itachi whispers to himself.

If his father couldn't come up with something, they were doomed. Itachi was almost certain that Kaguya was involved. A plant meant that Zetsu was likely involved. If he was involved, that meant she was involved. Naturally, that meant they were likely all screwed and not in a good way.

"We need a miracle. Hopefully, the witches and Akatsuki can deliver." He says as he sets down his phone and goes to check on Madara and Izuna.

When he got to the workout room, he blinks at what he saw. The elder vampire was holding fire in his hand. Madara was showing Izuna how to use chakra?

"Things must be more dire than I thought. I haven't seen you use that trick in years." Itachi muses.

"Izuna wants to learn how to protect himself in any way he can. That means investigating whether or not, he can still use chakra. I didn't see harm in it." Madara says.

"In that case, you should try to teach Sasuke and I as well. We are going to need every tool we can possibly use, no matter how small. The element of surprise can be a powerful advantage. She might expect you to use jutsus, but she wouldn't expect us to. I have notified Deidara, by the way." Itachi says.

Madera considers this. Itachi had a point. He nods his head in agreement. The elderly vampire found that he couldn't argue with Itachi's logic.

"Very well. When Sasuke gets back, you will all begin your training." He says, not realizing that Sasuke and Naruto already been kidnapped by his Sire.


	12. Chapter 12

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Happy Halloween, everyone. Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. In keeping with the spirit of the holiday, we are going to introduce some new "monsters." ;)

Chapter 12

A few hours later, Sasuke wakes up in what was definitely a dungeon of some kind. There was a thick collar on his neck that had a large ancient chain attached to it. That chain was connected to the wall. He could move about five feet in either direction and mercifully that seemed to be the only thing holding him in place.

"Naruto!" He calls out anxiously.

"It's alright, Sasuke. I'm right next to you." Naruto says and indeed he was standing only inches away from him.

Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. He had thought that Naruto had been killed. He'd never felt so relieved in his entire existence. (Which was saying something because he was 90 years old.)

"Where are we?" He asks.

"I'm so glad you asked that. You are in one of the dungeons in Madara's castle. Madara used to have a particular fondness for this one. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kaguya. In a way, I suppose you could be considered my grandson." She muses as the otherworldly looking being slowly strides over to them.

The young vampire gulps. He knew who she was alright. Sasuke had just hoped that he would never have to actually meet her.

"You don't need to look so frightened. If I wanted you or your puppy dead, you'd already be dead." She muses as she caresses his cheek.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM." Naruto snarls at her.

Kaguya chuckles. Werewolves were always fun to play with. They really were such passionate creatures. The canines were also extremely predictable, as Naruto was proving right now.

"He's rather protective. Hmm a werewolf that is worried for a vampire's safety. That's something that one doesn't see everyday. I'm guessing that my grandson here, is your Mate." She muses.

"That's really none of your business!" The blonde snaps at her.

"I'll take that as a yes. I don't mind if you keep him. I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't taken more than a few of his kind to my bed. One certainly can't fault their…stamina." The lavender eyed woman observes.

Sasuke felt like he was going to be sick. He really hoped that this wasn't going where, he thought it was going. Hopefully, she didn't get some sort of kick off of watching werewolves and vampires have sex.

"Please just let him go. Naruto's got nothing to do with Madara. That's why you took me, isn't it? You want to get back at Madara?" Sasuke asks.

"Awe. That's adorable. Truly, that's the sweetest thing that I've heard. You're actually bargaining for his release, instead of your own. You're wrong though. I have no grudge against my own childe. What kind of a monster do you take me for?" Kaguya asks.

"A psychotic one?" Naruto suggests helpfully.

Sasuke gives him a dirty look. Naruto was definitely not helping. He was trying to save his furry ass. It would be nice if the blonde shut up and let him do it.

"You are a rather blunt individual. Though I suppose most werewolves are to a certain extent." Kaguya muses as she saunters over to Naruto and she glances him up and down rather suggestively.

"That was me being nice. I swear, if you touch him, I will fucking kill you." He snarls at her and his eyes glow with rage.

The ancient vampriess chuckles. Children could be so amusing sometimes. It was sweet really.

Too bad for them, they didn't realize that love was an illusion more than anything else. Still she wouldn't break their delusion. Kaguya wasn't that cruel. Children needed their dreams.

"As I said, I'll let you keep him. I can see why you like to play with him. He is a rather handsome mutt, isn't he?" The elder vampiress asks.

"Who are you calling a mutt?!" Naruto demands.

Sasuke frowns. What was she up too. He couldn't detect any trace of deception in her face and voice when Kaguya said she wasn't targeting Madara. What was it then?

"If you aren't angry with my Sire, why did you kidnap us?" He demands.

"It's quite the long story. You see, a long time ago, Madara wanted to leave the nest. I allowed this. Every good parent has to accept that one day, your child will want to lead a life of their own. That doesn't mean that I didn't keep tabs on him though. I was always there, watching." She muses.

Naruto makes a face. That sounded so wrong. Just how thorough had this woman been in her spying?

"Of course. So why now then? Why did you kidnap us after all these years?" Sasuke tries again.

"Humans are such a pathetic species. They really shouldn't be allowed dominion over the world. Clearly any supernatural being is superior. Naturally, our kind was born to rule over the other supernaturals though. For far too long, we have stayed in the shadows. So I came up with a plan." The strange being continues.

Sasuke nods. He figured it was probably best just to keep quiet. The longer that they were able to keep her talking, the better their chances of escape were.

"Yes?" He inquires in a voice designed to feign curiosity.

"I've been having vampires sire a lot of baby vampires. These vampires have gone on a killing spree. Sooner or later, the Akatsuki won't be able to keep up with the body count. Thus we will be exposed to the humans. Once that happens, we will be able to claim our rightful place as the true apex predators of this planet. Now, I'm sure you are wondering why I kidnapped you and your puppy specifically." She coos at him.

The raven haired vampire frowns. Oh yes, Kaguya had either finally succumbed to the Madness or was on her way there. Almost every supernatural being understood why they had to keep their existence a secret from humanity. Once you didn't understand that, Madness was sure to follow. That was often the first sign that you had lost your mind actually. His "grandmother" had either lost it or was process of doing so.

"It had crossed my mind, yes." Sasuke concedes.

"Mmm I know it was cruel of me, but I had Zetsu throw that present through the window. I wanted you to get jumpy. That way it would be easier to grab you. It clearly worked. I really have no problem with you having a pet. I just wanted you here, because I know that Madara will come for you." She informs him.

Naruto glances at Sasuke. This was bad. This was really bad. They had a prehistoric, insane vampiress holding them captive and she was using them as bait to lure Madara there.

"I thought you said that you didn't have a problem with Madara." Naruto growls.

"Oh I don't. He's my favorite childe, really. I just know that he's also the only one that could possibly upset my plans. I needed to distract him. What better way to do that than to kidnap one Sasuke? A Sire will always come for their childe. It's instinct." The lavender eyed woman replies as if it was the most obvious and reasonable thing in the world.

Yeah. She was insane. Naruto bites his lower lip as he tries to think of a way to get them out of there.

"So you are just holding us here to ensure that he behaves? That's all?" Sasuke asks cautiously.

"At the moment yes. I really would rather not have to hurt either of you. You are of my line, Sasuke. That matters to me and I wouldn't break your toy without a good reason. As long as you behave yourself like a good boy, you can keep your puppy." She says with a creepy smile.

Sasuke winces. The implication of that was clear. If he didn't "behave," Naruto was done for. He couldn't let that happen. Not now. Not ever.

"I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt him." He mutters.

"Wonderful! I was hoping that you would see reason. Now, I want you to speak into this phone and let your father know where you are. Tell him that I am in the mood for a Family Reunion." She informs him as she holds a phone on speaker by him.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, the three other Uchihas were getting worried. Sasuke and Naruto should have been back by now. Even in heavy traffic, there was no reason that they shouldn't have returned. Something was up.

"Does he have a cell phone on him?" Izuna asks.

"Of course, he does. We are vampires. I already tried calling his line, but it's dead." Madara answers.

It was dead?! That was the wrong thing to say. The word dead primed Izuna to think the worst.

"Just because his phone is busted, doesn't mean that he is. Sasuke is a vampire. It would take a lot to kill him." Itachi reasons.

Madara nods. Sasuke might be young, but he was certainly a powerful vampire. He could hold his own against almost anyone. Well except for the likes of Kaguya and certainly some of the Akatsuki could have posed a significant challenge to him. Overall though, there were only a handful of vampires who could actually injure his childe.

Now was not the time to panic. They needed to think about this logically. Losing their minds wouldn't help Sasuke or Naruto.

"Madara, your phone is ringing." Izuna says as he tosses it at the elder vampire.

Madara quickly answers it. His blood ran cold when he heard Sasuke's voice on the other line. He sounded panicked.

"Madara! It's me. Kaguya has us! She wants to see you." The younger vampire says in a rush.

"That's a good boy. You are so cooperative. You really did raise him well, Madara. I'm proud of you." The wild haired vampire hears an all too familiar voice say.

"Kaguya, I swear if you harm one head of hair on Sasuke's head or fur on that werewolf, I will end you." He growls.

Kaguya actually laughs at Madara's threat. It was as if she was positively delighted by his response. Sasuke and Naruto both winced as they realized that she had certainly succumbed to the Madness.

"Madara, tsk. Tsk. You really don't think that I would willingly harm my beloved grandson, do you? I merely want to talk to you and this seemed the fastest way to get your attention. Now, I am going to give you an address to meet me at. I want you to be there as soon as possible. I believe that your friends are on the way already. I know how much you love France after all. Not that I blame you. It really is a beautiful country." She muses.

Madara, Itachi, and Izuna just stare at the phone in horror. Shit! She knew that they had sent a bunch of supernaturals off to France to prepare for war. They were already on there way. Was there even time to warn them to turn back?

"Don't worry. Supernatural blood is far more precious than mortal blood. As long as they are well-behaved guests, I won't kill them. Surely, they must have some redeeming qualities. You have never been one to suffer fools and weaklings gladly. You're far too smart for that. I taught you too well for that to be the case." Kaguya continues.

Damn it. Kaguya had the advantage. There were a bunch of supernatural beings that were on their way to that castle and none of them had any idea that she was already there.

"You win for now. We will talk. I'll be on the first flight tomorrow night." He informs her.

"Oh. You know me. I'm rather impatient. I made a portal that got us from Chicago to France instantly. I'll just make one for you and the others." She says and almost as soon as she says that, a circular ball of blue light appears in their hotel room.

It was easily eight feet tall and five feet across. Madara knew that Kaguya head many magical abilities, but he had never known that she could do this. She had effectively created a system of teleportation that could travel across oceans and continents instantly.

"Please don't keep me waiting. You know that I'm not a very nice person when I'm bored." She warns them as she hangs up.

Elsewhere Gaara was about to strangle a certain leprechaun. Honestly, did he ever shut up? He was really regretting offering the leprechauns a ride on his private jet. This was ridiculous.

"Don't worry! The power of youth and luck is on our side! She can naught hide!" Lee exclaims.

The leprechaun that was only seconds away from death was known as Lee. He was wearing green. So in that way he was dressed as you might expect someone of his kind to be. Unfortunately, it was green spandex.

Saints above, how Gaara had spandex. It revealed far more about the leprechaun's body than he had EVER wanted to know. How was a druid supposed to concentrate on potentially saving the world when he had a far too hyper leprechaun babbling on about the power of youth and wearing hideous spandex?!

"Gaara, just ignore him." Temari says.

His siblings had joined him on this trip. Temari and Kankuro. Temari was also a druid and her element was wind. Kankuro was the oddball of the family. He was a voodoo priest. The man called himself a puppet master and neither of his siblings really saw the need to debate with him about that label. He was certainly quite gifted at controlling his puppets.

Kankuro was suspiciously quiet. That's when a fairy named Tenten buzzes over to him and blinks. She looks at the doll that the man was making. It looked suspiciously like Lee.

"Kankuro! Bad! You can't make a voodoo doll out of one of our friends!" She hisses at him.

"Oh beat it, pixie! I'm busy here." The puppet master grumbles.

Yes, a few fairies had also snuck in. It was only proper really. Fairies and leprechauns were almost always neighbors. So where you found one in Ireland, you would usually find the other.

"You made a doll for me?! That's very kind of you friend Kankuro!" Lee exclaims and everyone just shakes their heads.

At that moment, Temari's phone rang. She answers it and smiles when she realizes who it was. It was Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was her lover. He was also a shape shifter. He was likely the laziest shape shifter in all of existence, except when it came to sex. (Of course, most people weren't aware of that last part.)

"Shikamaru! It's so good to hear from you. We are on our way. How are you guys doing?" The feisty blonde inquires.

"Not bad. We are going to run out of food soon, if Choji doesn't stop eating though." He mutters.

Choji was Shikamaru's best friend. He also happened to be a Mountain Troll. A very large and hungry Mountain Troll. Then again, most Trolls had fearsome appetites. So maybe that description wasn't entirely fair.

"That's good. Who all did you bring?" She asks.

"Well we have two feline shifters here. Their basically like werewolves, only they turn into lions instead of wolves. We obviously have Choji. Shino is a Summoner, who can control and summon insects. Suigetsu appears to be some sort of water demon. Karin and Mei are succubae. Obviously, Kiba is a werewolf. Sakura and Ino are both witches." He explains.

Temari chuckles. That was certainly a rather diverse crew. She knew that was only the second plane. It was the third plane that would hold the Akatsuki and some really of the really **exotic** beings.

"That sounds quite interesting." She muses.

"Yeah. Interesting is one way to put it. It's annoying really. We should be there soon. How are you guys?" Shikamaru asks with a yawn.

"Gaara and Kankuro are plotting ways to kill the leprechaun. But other than that, we are fine." Temari tells him.

Shikamaru shakes his head. While he could certainly sympathize with such a desire, they couldn't allow them to go through with it. Leprechauns might not be the best at combat, but they had a couple of abilities that were useful in any fight.

"Try to keep them from actually doing it." He murmurs.

"I'll do my best. I can't make any promises though. Their both pretty determined." She says with a giggle.

"What a drag. Yes, I figured that would happen. Well I'll see you soon. Remind them that if we are really going up against Kaguya, we are going to need all the help we can get." He says and hangs up.

At that same time, the Uchihas step through the portal. They arrive in the castle and all look around warily. None of them were certain what they would find. They all knew one thing though. It wasn't likely to be good.

"Ah you made it. Wonderful." Kaguya says with an insane smile.

"I assume that you wish merely to speak. If you wanted a battle, there would be no need to pull out all these tricks. We both know what you are capable of." Madara says.

Kaguya smiles. Ah Madara had always been her pride and joy. He was perfection as far as a childe could go. Unfortunately, he was as independent as he was powerful and intelligent. Perhaps that was to be expected really. You couldn't have everything.

"You're correct. I do believe we have much to discuss. It is so good to see you. Oh and that must be Itachi standing next to you. Izuna, I see that you have returned to Madara at last. You certainly kept him waiting long enough." The vampiress observes with a giggle.

Izuna quickly determines this woman was insane. His eyes widen in horror when he saw that Naruto and Sasuke were chained to the wall. Yes, definitely insane.

"Is this really how you have chosen to spend your immortality? By kidnapping children?!" Izuna asks.

"Oh I don't think that Sasuke and Naruto qualify as children by most people's standards. Compared to me, almost everyone is a child. Their both around a hundred years old though. Really, if anyone is an innocent baby, that would be you." She states.

Izuna frowns. Well he couldn't really argue with the logic of that statement. Still he couldn't help but feel uneasy with the way she was looking at him. It reminded him of how a wolf might eye a deer.

"Kaguya, this is not amusing. What is it that you want?" Madara demands.

"Mmm. You've always been such a blunt individual. It's almost borderline rude, you know? Though I have always admired your candor and your efficient approach to communication. It does take a great deal of the fun out of it though." She says with a slight pout to her words.

Sasuke watches his "father" deal with his "grandmother" warily. This was bad. This was very bad. They were so fucked.

The young vampire wasn't even sure if Madara was a match for her. Their only real hope was to use their advantage in numbers and whatever power boost they could get. He bites his lower lip as he glances at Naruto and makes his decision.

"Naruto, Mark me." He whispers lowly enough so that only the blonde could hear him.

"What?!" The werewolf whispers back in shock.

"If you Mark me, we will essentially double our abilities. We'd have to the strength to get out of these chains and if it comes to a fight, maybe we could make a difference." Sasuke explains.

The blonde blinks. Sasuke wanted him to Mark him! Finally, after all these years, but he had asked because they need to escape from his psychotic ancestor. Was that even ethical to accept an offer like that?

"Sasuke, are you sure? You can't take back a Mark. It's not like an engagement or something." Naruto warns him.

"Naruto, I'm sure. I love you. I always have. I just thought that I was protecting you and your pack by saying no, but I was wrong. Clearly, that backfired in a speculator fashion." He says.

Naruto smiles. He always knew that Sasuke loved him, but he really liked hearing say it. His eyes glow as his teeth lengthen.

They got really lucky because he was able to get close enough to Sasuke to bite his neck and thus Mark him. God, he had wanted to do this for so fucking long! His heart felt like it was actually going to burst from happiness!

"Nhh. Naruto." Sasuke moans quietly as his fangs elongate and he sinks his teeth into the blonde's neck.

It felt incredible. It was like lightning was racing through his veins. He could feel Naruto's energy inside him and it was almost orgasmic really. Even more than that, he could sense Naruto's presence in the back of his mind now.

"Finally." Naruto growls in approval.

"Wait for an opening. We'll only get one shot at this." Sasuke warns him .

Luckily for Naruto and Sasuke, Kaguya was too distracted by Izuna to notice the Marking that had just taken place. She smirks as she circles him. Oh yes, she could see why Madara would have mistaken Sasuke for Izuna now. They really did look nearly identical.

"You do have excellent tastes, Madara. You get that from me of course. I taught you well. Never settle for anything less than the best." She muses as she caresses Izuna's cheek.

"Get your hands off of him." Madara snarls.

Kaguya chuckles. Madara had never been the type to share his toys very well. She supposed that hadn't changed over the centuries.

"Calm yourself. I have no reason to want to harm a single hair on his pretty little head. Well at least I won't as long as you are reasonable. I think that it's time we had a heart to heart. I know that you'll be able to understand eventually. It's time for us to come out of the shadows." She says.

Madara's eyes widen. She wanted to come out of the shadows?! Kaguya wanted the supernatural world to reveal itself to humanity? Had she completely lost her mind?!

"You can't possibly be serious. There is no end to the disaster that such an action would cause everyone with any supernatural blood and you know it." The wild haired man states.

"I am very serious. For far too long, we have hide our true selves and for what? So that humans can delude themselves into thinking that they are at the top of the food chain? No. This ends now." She muses.

It was at that moment that the supernatural beings that Madara had asked to come for backup. Perhaps it was to be expected, that they would go for a sneak attack. Gaara was the first.

"I quite agree. This does end now. SAND COFFIN!" A masculine voice calls out as sand comes hurtling at the ancient vampiress.

"Oh look. Your friends have come to play. This will be so much fun." Kaguya says with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We will have some more "monsters" showing up in this one and there will be a major plot twist. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I tried to include as many of our supernaturals beings in this battle chapter as possible. Almost everyone got a cameo. If you think someone got off too easily, please do keep in mind that they were severely outnumbered. This chapter is also setting up a new arc of this story. One that I hope will keep everyone entertained.

Chapter 13

Deidara's plane was about to land. His group was the third group of supernaturals who would be arriving at the castle to formulate a battle strategy against Kaguya. The eccentric blonde couldn't help but think that he had never seen a more exotic group.

There were of course the Akatsuki. So they had vampires. Perhaps not surprisingly, Menma had joined them. So werewolves were represented. That was all to be expected, but the group only got more diverse from there.

"So Kakashi, is it true that ghosts can drink?" Guy inquires.

Guy was a leprechaun. Even by Deidara's standards, he was pretty odd. The man wear green spandex and had a blindingly bright smile with bushy eyebrows. As if his appearance was strange enough, he was always going on about the power of youth. Still he was very brave and very handy to have in a fight, so the vampire didn't mind having him around.

Strangely enough, his best friend was a pirate ghost named Kakashi. The silver haired man was widely considered to be the most fearsome pirate ever to have lived, but his ship had gotten crushed in the Eye of a Hurricane. He hadn't survived.

"Yes, it's true. Why do you ask?" The pirate inquires.

"Well I have some really good Irish Whiskey. We are about to charge into battle. We might as well do it in style." He says brightly and Kakashi just chuckles.

Deidara glances at Anko and Kurenai. It looked like they were hitting it off. That was to be expected. Their powers were both related to their voice. So they had a lot in common.

"Yes, so I use my voice to lure Sailors to their deaths and then I steal their treasures." Kurenai says with a smile.

"Oh that's quite clever! I wish that I had thought of that. I wail to warn people of their incoming death." Anko replies.

Kurenai was a Siren and Anko was a banshee. The two women seemed rather fascinated by each other. Deidara idly wondered if Sirens and Banshees might be somehow related on the supernatural family tree, if you went back far enough. Hmm. That was a thought to examine another day.

"So you are really married to the Siren?" Kisame asks Asuma.

Asuma nods. Deidara could see why Kisame was a little skeptical. It was purely a matter of mechanics. Asuma was an angel. Technically, he wasn't even alive.

"Yes, she's my wife. We've been married for oh about three thousand years now." Asuma says.

"But you're dead. How does that work. Can the two of you even be together that way?" Hidan asks, overhearing the situation.

"Mm it works quite well. Do you really think that I would have stayed married to him for three thousand years, if we didn't have a warm marital bed?" Kurenai asks with a laugh.

Deidara laughs as well. She was certainly feistier than she first appeared. Then again, she was a Siren. Perhaps it was to be expected.

"I like her. I can see why you married her. Too bad she's a woman. I prefer men myself." Deidara says brightly.

"You mean you prefer Itachi." Sasori taunts him and the blonde smacks him.

"That wasn't nice. Yeah?!" He growls in annoyance and Menma shakes his head.

He almost felt sorry for the eccentric vampire. Deidara probably had no idea what he was getting into. That family was crazy. He knew this because they were about to plan how topple one of the most powerful vampires of all time and they wouldn't be in this mess, if it wasn't for the Uchihas.

"Well he does have a hot ass. That is a good looking family, even if they are all bloodsuckers." The werewolf admits.

"What's wrong with being a vampire?!" The Akatsuki all demand in unison.

Tsunade sighs. She was surrounded by a bunch of overgrown children. Really, they had far more important things to focus on than these petty squabbles. It looked like it was up to her to fix things.

"QUIET! We are about to arrive. If I hear one more instance of any of you bickering, I will turn the lot of you into toads. Do I make myself clear?!" She demands.

"Trust me, you don't want that. I used to be a toad myself. Well until she kissed me." Jirayia says cheekily.

Tsunade feels her face heat up at that. She had been a child and had heard the fairytale. So when she saw a "frog," she kissed him. Imagine her surprise, when it worked.

Jirayia had also been a child at the time and they had grown up together. He was the Toad Sage. More or less, she supposed that he was the toad version of a werewolf. She didn't want to know the details of how that was possible, but she did love her husband. (He might be a pervert, but he was her pervert.)

"I'm surrounded by crazy people." Menma sighs.

"Well who wants to be sane? That's boring!" Anko says as Konan and Pein chuckle at that in agreement.

Soon enough their plane lands and they head towards the castle. When sand shattered through some of the windows, they realized that they weren't heading into a brainstorming session. This was war.

"Sand. Witch, wasn't there a druid who uses sand that was going to be coming?" Menma demands from Tsunade.

"My name isn't witch. It's Tsunade, but yes. His name is Gaara. If Gaara is using his magic like that, it can only mean one thing. Kaguya found out what we were up to. EVERYONE BE ON GUARD! Approach with caution. We may outnumber her, but do not underestimate this vampire." The busty blonde warns them as they cautiously enter the castle.

Menma's eyes widen at what he sees when they enter the dungeon. Sasuke and Naruto were chained up. Izuna, Madara, and Itachi were standing by each other in shock and a red head was using sand to attack a strange looking being. She must have been Kaguya.

Just looking at her made even the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he had never actually been frightened before in his entire life. There was a strange energy about her. Menma knew that he wouldn't have been able to articulate this feeling, if his life depended on it. He just instinctively knew that she was very dangerous.

"A druid. Hmm I haven't seen one of those in years. Oh and look at all the friends you brought to play with you. Madara, I had no idea you were so social." Kaguya muses as she dodges the sand and gets behind Gaara in a flash.

"GAARA!" Naruto cries out in horror when he sees his friend had gotten caught by Kaguya.

Menma's eyes narrow. The bitch could snap the druid's neck like a twig at the moment. For some reason that pissed him off. He supposed it was the principle of the thing. He had been willing to take the first shot against a prehistoric vampire. That did take guts.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Menma snarls as he shifts into his wolf form and lunges at her.

The good news is that Kaguya was forced to let go of the red head. The not so good news? Menma was now grapping with her. He was a powerful black furred wolf, but even his monstrous strength was no match for her.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER! YOU, PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" Naruto howls as he shifts into his own wolf form and charges at her.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He also shifts into a wolf. Unlike his Mate's golden fur and sky blue eyes, his fur was black as night and his eyes shined like rubies. He was a hybrid now. The werewolf virus was now in his system.

Naruto was still a werewolf, not a hybrid. Sasuke hadn't drained him. Still their Mating had given him a temporary power boost and it looked like the blonde was going to take advantage of it.

"I should have known he was your brother. He's just as annoying as you." Kaguya says as she lunges at Naruto and with one strike, she sends the werewolf smashing back into the wall.

"I'm going to fucking tear your throat out." The new wolf snarls as he bares his jaws at his ancestor and charges at her.

"Tsk. Tsk. Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?" Kaguya asks and grunts in pain when Sasuke slams his jaws around her arm and literally rips the limb off.

"SASUKE JUMP BACK! HER BLOOD IS POISONOUS!" Madara warns him.

Wisely, the wolf does exactly that. He spits out the blood in his mouth quickly as he stares at the other vampire hatefully. How dare, she attack his Mate? She was going to suffer.

"Itachi! Are you okay?!" Deidara asks as he races over to the other vampire.

"I'm fine. I'm not so sure about Naruto though." Itachi says.

Izuna stares in horror as Kaguya barely seems unaffected by having her arm ripped off by a giant wolf. He soon finds out why.

It was slowly reforming. This was crazy. He had to distract her or Sasuke was done for. (And for that matter so was that red head and the other blue eyed wolf.)

"Fireball Jutsu: Phoenix Flower Style!" He calls out and breathes a massive blaze at the vampiress.

Kaguya was an ancient vampiress, but that didn't mean that she liked getting burned anymore than the next person. To say the least, she was not pleased. She snarls and turns her attention towards Izuna.

"I see that you can still use chakra. That's certainly not something that I had foreseen. Interesting. Too bad it won't do you any good. How terribly tragic. Madara searches for you for centuries and you threw your life away over nothing." She states as she rushes towards Izuna, her fangs bared.

She slams her teeth into his neck and tears out a large chunk. Madara leaps into action and stabs her in the back with his sword. He wouldn't let her take Izuna from him.

"I should have done this a long time ago." He hisses.

"Such a treacherous childe, I have." She coughs up blood.

"LEE! GUY! NOW!" Gaara calls out and Lee summons a rainbow.

Guy gets on it and slides towards Izuna. He quickly picks up the badly injured vampire and throws him over his shoulder, before climbing back up on the rainbow and sliding towards Tsunade.

"He's hurt pretty badly. He's a vampire, so he'll heal. But still, I think you should use some magic." Guy says and Tsunade nods as she begins healing him.

"Fairies, I want you to use your dust to levitate that bitch. Then Anko and I will hit her full blast with our calls." Kurenai says.

Tenten and the other fairies nod. They fly over as quickly as possible and begin drenching the vampiress in fairy dust. She begins to float into the air Anko and Kurenai nod at each other.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Kurenai warns her comrades before Anko lets out a banshee shriek and the Siren does her own version of the wall.

Whatever windows hadn't been shattered by Gaara's sand, were certainly shattered now. Even with their ears covered, many supernaturals had bleeding ears by the end of that attack.

"Oh that's quite clever. Points for teamwork. It will save none of you though. It's a pity. I had really hoped that we would all be friends. Nevermind. Perhaps you would like to meet some of mine. COME OUT MY CHILDREN AND DESTROY THESE TRAITORS TO OUR KIND!" Kaguya says through gritted teeth.

That was when hundreds of young vampires begin entering the dungeon. This was not good. They were outnumbered by a lot. Everyone looks around in horror.

"You didn't really think that you could hurt a ghost, did you?" Kakashi tsks when one of the baby vampires tries to bite him.

The vampire looks confused when he bites air. He looks at the silver haired pirate in utter bafflement. That was the last thing that he ever did, before Kakashi rammed a stake through his heart.

"I'm truly sorry. It's not your fault that you were a pawn." He says as he watches the vampire turn into nothing more than ash.

"YOU KILLED ONE OF MY BABIES!" Kaguya rages at him.

"We're going to kill a whole lot more than one!" Choji says as he swings his club and smashes it into the heads of a couple nearby new vampires.

Konan glance at Pein. This was bad and they all knew it. Still they were together. If they were going to die today, at least they could go down fighting and they wouldn't be alone.

"It's been quite sometime since you last took me dancing." She muses.

"Oh yes, it has. Forgive me, my love. It looks as though we are going to get in quite a bit of dancing today." Pein says as his wife begins hurling her daggers into the hearts of whatever unfortunate young vampires were closest to her.

"AHHHHH!" A feminine scream is heard when Hinata is bitten by a vampire and the scent of her blood fills the air.

Hinata was one of the feline shape shifters, along with her cousin. She was also the shifter that Kiba was in love with. Needless to say, he didn't take too kindly to a vampire biting her. The werewolf springs into action and rushes over.

He literally tore the vampires head off. Hinata didn't know that she was his Mate yet. Kiba had been too scared to tell her because he was a canine shifter and she was feline, but he would be damned if some vampire was going to kill her.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Hurts, but I he-al fast." She grunts as she stands up and glances at her badly bleeding neck.

Shino narrows his eyes at new vampires. He summons a swarm of killer bees and sicks them as many of them as possibly could at once. Soon the sounds of their screams could be heard throughout the castle.

Unfortunately, one of Kaguya's children snuck up on him. She slams the Summoner into the ground and was about to tear his neck out, when a human sized hammer smashes into her skull.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asks, before turning back to his normal form.

"Well I would have preferred it, if I didn't get vampire brains and blood splattered all over me, but I'm fine. Thanks." Shino says.

Meanwhile the Succubae were fighting back to back. This was ridiculous. There were simply too many of them!

"How many are there?!" Mei demands as she slams her fist through the heart of one of the vampires and narrowly avoids having her face bitten off.

"Too many!" Karin says as she screams when one of the vampires bites her tail and she whacks it far away from her.

Suigetsu smirks. Oh this was going to be fun. He was going to drown these fuckers!

"TAKE THIS! DROWNING DESPAIR!" He calls out as he releases a small tidal wave to throw a group of baby vampires against the wall.

Sakura slams one into the wall, using a spell to give her super strength. Ino was using another to make the vampires that were attacking her go blind. The two of them were also fighting back to back.

"Jirayia, we could use some help." Tsunade says.

Jirayia nods. He summons as many toads as he could. Some were quite large and others small. But they served as excellent distractions.

"Here, take these. Their explosive tags. Just throw them at any of the baby vamps, you see." Deidara says to Itachi as he gives him half the tags.

"Thank you." Itachi whispers as he proceeds to do exactly that.

Idly, Sasuke notes that there was something rather beautiful about the way Deidara and Itachi fought in sync. The explosions were also a nice touch. The beautiful effect was somewhat muted by the sounds of some baby vamps' dying screams though.

"Sasuke, we need to start mowing down some of these fuckers." Naruto says and the black furred wolf nods in agreement.

He and Naruto spring through the crowd. Their claws and fangs bared. They attacked without mercy. Both of them were getting bitten and hit, but they kept on fighting. Their Mating Bond making them stronger, faster, and more…well durable.

"You're delusional, if you think for one moment that I would ever let you kill him." Madara hisses at Kaguya.

"Awe. That's very romantic. Didn't I tell you, Madara? Love is just a childish notion that people use to comfort themselves." Kaguya tells him.

The wild haired vampire snapped. He lunged at Sire. The two titans were exchanging blows faster than almost anyone could keep up with. To almost anyone watching, they were now nothing more than blurs.

"You say that because you've never been in love. That's not blood that flows in your veins, but ice water." Madara growls as he desperately tries to block Kaguya's punch.

"It's such a pity. I really wish that you could see the big picture. Humans are nothing more than cattle. Other supernatural creatures exist to serve us. Nothing more. It's a pity, Madara. You were my greatest creation." She muses as she slams her fist into his jaw, utterly shattering it.

Madara snarls in pain. He wasn't going to let her do it. He wouldn't allow that psychotic bitch to steal his family from him!

"You were the one that taught me everything that I know about being a vampire." He says as he spits out some blood.

"Yes, I know. I don't know why you are so ungrateful." She says as she charges at him.

"You taught me too well." Madara says once she pins him to the ground.

He had a plan though. He slams his teeth into her neck and sucks some of her poisonous blood. He quickly lets go and spits it in her eyes.

The ancient vampiress jumps off him. She howls in agony, clutching her eyes. Unfortunately for him, Zetus intervened. He fires off a gun and the bullets lodge themselves in his chest. Miraculously, he didn't hit the heart.

"Thanks for saving me." Izuna whispers to Guy.

"You're welcome." He says cheerfully.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm surprised that leprechauns are involved in combat. What else can you do besides creating rainbows?" Izuna asks.

"We can make luck. It's fifty-fifty shot though. Sometimes it's good luck and sometimes it's bad luck." Lee explains.

Hmm. It was a gamble, but it might work. Izuna smiles. It was crazy. Still he was going to try.

"Can you cover me in this luck? I have an idea." He says.

"I don't think ye be understanding. It might be good luck. But it might be bad luck. There's no way to tell." Guy warns him.

"That's alright. I'll take my chances. Our friends won't last much longer. This is our best shot." He says.

The leprechauns nod and blow some green dust onto Izuna. He thanks them and races off towards Gaara. His best shot was getting the red head to do it. He couldn't do it. He was a vampire, but a druid could.

He quickly grabs hold of Gaara and transfers some of the green dust to him. Izuna leans in and whispers into his ear. He wanted to make sure that bitch wouldn't overhear him.

"Leprechaun luck. It's good or bad. If it's good this will work, if it's bad, well…things can't get much worse. It's daytime now. If your sand can shove her out of the window. She might burn." Izuna murmurs as he realizes that it was a damn good thing the reinforcements arrived when they did or else the vampire fighters would have been killed by the Sun's light.

"That's crazy, but I don't have a better plan." Gaara agrees as he hurls his sand at Kaguya intent on shoving her out the window.

Unfortunately, she seemed to know what was going on. She was fighting against it. Gaara calls out for help and was delighted when his siblings answered his plea. Temari added more power to his sand, by casting a wind spell. Kankuro sicked some of his puppets on Kaguya.

It wasn't enough though. Sasuke, Naruto, and Madara saw this. They charged at Kaguya and the three of them were able to help the others shove her out of the window.

Seconds later, an agonizingly loud crash is heard. One of the puppets quickly pulls the blind to shield the vampires from the worst of the Sun's effects, but they could still look out the window.

"Do you think she's really dead?" Izuna whispers to Madara.

"No. That fall wouldn't kill her. The Sun will weaken her, but it won't kill her. EVERYONE! If you can fight in the Sun go outside and finish her off! Make sure she does not seek shelter from the Sun's rays. If that happens, it's all over!" Madara warns them.

It was true. Kaguya was crawling on the grass of the gardens. She was desperately trying to inch her way to a nearby tree. She was screaming and her skin was now blistering in a horrifyingly grotesque fashion.

"Don't think that's necessary." Deidara says as he strides over to them with a crossbow, he found in the armory.

"I like the way you think. Itachi, if you do not allow this vampire to court you, I will end up becoming rather angry. Welcome to the family, Deidara." Madara says as he fires off the crossbow, straight at her heart.

"Is it odd that I find the image of you with a crossbow in your arms, disturbingly attractive?" Izuna asks.

"I can work with that." Madara says.

Gaara shakes his head. He wasn't so sure that that would be the end of Kaguya. He leads those that weren't vampires outside. They had to make sure that she would never revive.

"I don't want a single piece of that vampiress left intact." He says as he hurls his sand at her, tearing her body limb from limb.

"He's single right?" Menma asks Naruto.

"You're kidding me. You're turned on by the fact that he's tearing her apart with his sand? Menma, you are really weird sometimes." Naruto says.

The dark haired werewolf gives his Alpha a dirty look. Oh he was one to talk. He had Mated a vampire. He had no room to judge.

"Alright. Alright. I get it. Yeah. Gaara's available. I'm pretty sure that he's bisexual. So you should have a shot." He says quickly.

"Good." Menma says with a smirk as he, Naruto, the insects, Kiba, and the lion shifters all descend upon what was left of the corpse and continue tearing it apart.

Everyone had their turn though. The witches all hurl their respective curses at what remained of the body. Asuma purified the body with his angel magic. Choji slammed his club into it and Shikamaru did likewise. The succubae set it on fire. Anko and Kurenai's screams sliced into the what was left. On and on it went. Eventually, there wasn't a single speck left of Kaguya that anyone could see.

"Wasn't that a bit excessive?" Izuna asks as he leans into Madara's embrace.

"No. No. if anything, we might not have done enough. But I can't think of anything else that we could do." Madara says.

"Madara, your jaw!" Izuna gasps.

Madara sighs. He was afraid that Izuna wasn't going to react well to that. He would be fine. He had vampire healing.

"I'm a vampire. It's rather painful and uncomfortable to speak, but it's already begun setting. That's why I can speak now. Don't worry, my love." He assures him.

"It still seems too easy." Itachi says.

"Hahaha! That's because it was! You fools! You idiots! Why do you think Kaguya wanted you all in one place. She wanted you to be distracted!" Zetus laughs madly.

Konan and Pein were on him in a flash. They had the magical being by the throat almost faster than you could blink. Neither the husband, nor the wife was in any mood for these games.

"Speak now or join your Mistress." They hiss.

"She wanted to distract you while the broadcast occurred. Turn on the tv." Zetus says between wild gales of laughter.

Sasuke warily does as the strange being did. What they heard and saw made everyone gasp in horror. No! It couldn't be true!

 _ **"Greetings everyone. My name is Kaguya. Some of you may be curious about my exotic appearance. There is a reason for that. I am a vampire. You see, you humans are not alone." She began and when security tried to drag her off, she drained them dry on camera.**_

 _ **"As you can see, I mean what I said. Now where was I, before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yes. As I was saying, I'm a vampire. There are many vampires throughout the world. But it does not stop there. There are werewolves, witches, demons, angels, fairies, and all manner of supernatural beings out there. I think that is time for you to accept your rightful place on the food chain. We shall no longer be content to live in the shadows." The vampiress continued.**_

 _ **It was at this point that a dozens of police officers arrived on the scene. She slaughtered them all with ease. Nothing was going to stop her from delivering her message, it seemed.**_

 _ **"For humans who accept their rightful place, your fates will be much more fortunate than those of you who resist us. A new world order will begin tomorrow night. Humans that wear any white tomorrow or wave a white flag of surrender, will be spared. Those that don't, will be fair game. With that, I bid you adieu. Have a pleasant evening." She said as she teleported off.**_

"That was prerecorded. She planned this." Sasuke observes in horror.

"Exactly and you all fell for it! My mother may be dead, but her memory will live on in the new world order!" Zetus laughs hysterically.

"Shut up! Yeah?!" Deidara says as he fires off a single shot to Zetus's head, killing him instantly.

"Thank you, my love. He was getting rather annoying." Itachi says as he kisses Deidara's cheek.

Suddenly, a hushed silence fell over the room as they all took in the gravity of the situation. Supernaturals were now out of the shadows. Humanity knew of their existence now. There would be no more hiding.


	14. Chapter 14

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the new arc. What happens when humans find out that "monsters" are real? ;)

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter is very focused on romance. There is a lot of lemonade in it. Warnings were put up before and afterwards. So it's your choice if you want to read it or not. Though I do warn you, Madara gets pretty nippy. He is a vampire so it's to be expected really. If that kind of thing bothers you, you might want to consider skipping the lemon.

Chapter 14

A few days later and the Uchihas and Sabaku Siblings were staying with the werewolf pack. A _**Code Vermillion**_ was issued for the first time in the history of the supernatural community. Simply put, _**Code Vermillion**_ meant that the existence of supernaturals had been exposed to _**ALL**_ of humanity and there was no way to return to the safety of the shadows.

"Are you going to turn me into a hybrid?" Naruto asks Sasuke as they were lounging on his couch.

"I will later, if you want me to. It's different for you. I was a vampire who was becoming half werewolf. You are a werewolf who is becoming half vampire. You'll have to deal with the learning to control your thirst. Of course, I hope that yours won't be as intense as mine. You won't be a full vampire, so there is a chance you might get off easy. Still it wouldn't be smart to subject you to that while we are still figuring out what we are going to do about…everything." Sasuke says.

Naruto sighs and nods. Sasuke had several good points there. He'd become a hybrid later. For now, he was a happy werewolf. He and Sasuke were finally Mates.

On some level, he knew that he was being selfish. Naruto just didn't care though. The entire supernatural world had just been exposed and all he could focus on was how fucking gorgeous Sasuke looked with **HIS** Mating Mark on his neck and how badly he wanted to ravish Sasuke into the nearest hard surface.

"You're right. Maybe later." Naruto agrees.

Sasuke felt his eyes bleeding ruby red with desire. He could feel what Naruto felt. That meant that the hybrid was acutely aware of what was on the blonde's mind.

"Maybe you should give me a more thorough tour of your home." He murmurs as he brushes his thumb over Naruto's lip suggestively.

"Yeah. I'd love to show you more of _**OUR**_ home. Come on." The Alpha says as he hops off the couch and extends his hand to Sasuke, before the two of them head upstairs.

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. The world was crumbling around them and yet all that those two could focus on was each other. It was romantic in a very dangerous way.

"They can't help it." Menma says.

"Who can't help what?" The red head says as he looks up from one of his spellbooks that he was pretending to read.

In reality, he had been alternating between watching the new Mates and staring at the same page for an hour. No matter how many times he reread it, the Druid couldn't retain the information for the life of him. He would never admit this out loud, but his nerves were shot at the moment. No one knew what was going to happen now and that was terrifying.

"Naruto and Sasuke. Their newly Mated. It's perfectly normal for them to become obsessively focused on each other. At a time like this, that's a very welcome distraction. We are all sitting here and doing nothing, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It's enough to drive anyone crazy. At least they can fu-" Gaara gags Menma with some sand.

"I believe that I get the general point. There is no need to be so vulgar." the magical user says, before undoing the gag.

Menma just gapes at the other man. Really? Out of everything that was going on, "naughty words" were what set him off? Unbelievable!

"Oh come on. It's just a word. Really? What are you a school teacher? What's next, are you going to give me a spanking?" The black haired werewolf asks in disbelief.

"Perhaps. It seems you might be in dire need of one. That and as you said, we are all doing nothing but waiting. Certainly, it would pass the time and it would likely amuse my coven greatly. Imagine their surprise, if I were to tell them that I spanked a werewolf for his foul mouth." The red head taunts him.

Menma smirks. It was definitely true what they said about red heads. They were feisty. He liked feisty.

He flits over and pins the Druid against the wall. Menma smiles when he notices Gaara had absolutely no fear of him. He was trying to stare down. Just like a werewolf.

"Well it looks like all of the children are getting along well." Madara muses as he walks by with Izuna.

"That's always good." Izuna agrees.

"Come, my love. Let's get you a drink. You must be thirsty." Madara says as he leads Izuna upstairs.

Izuna nods as he follows the elder vampire. He was thirsty. Honestly though, he was more terrified than anything else. You could feel it in the very air. Everyone was on edge.

"I know you're worried, but we sent out the _**Code Vermillion.**_ Sadly, all we can do is wait. Humans know we exist, but not how to find us." The other vampire assures him as he pours Izuna a glass of blood from the mini fridge in the bedroom.

"That's not what I'm worried about. What if it's like the Salem With Trials? Humans could accuse other humans of being supernatural. People could die, Madara." Izuna warns him.

Madara looks as though that possibility had never occurred to him. He turns on the tv. Watching the news was the easiest way to monitor their current situation.

 **"Breaking news, it seems that there was a fire at a local hospital today. A religious group believed that a witch was working there. The group thought that by burning her at the stake, they could save all the people inside it from her black magic." The reporter begins.**

 **She takes a deep breath and pauses. It was obvious that the young woman was rather shaken about all the events that were unfolding. Her coworkers didn't look anymore confident.**

 **"At this time, we have not been able to confirm if she was actually a witch or not. Firefighters have arrived on the scene and are attempting to rescue those trapped inside. The names of those who have been confirmed dead or injured will be listed on our website. Our thoughts and hearts go out the families and loved ones who have lost someone and we wish everyone who was injured, a speedy recovery." The reporter finishes.**

"Damn it!" Madara growls and he wraps his arms around Izuna rather tightly.

If Izuna wasn't a vampire, he was pretty sure that he would be in a fair bit of pain at the moment. The elder vampire was clearly frustrated and worried about him. If Madara lost his composure, they were all likely doomed. So the youngest vampire knew that he had to act and he had to act quickly.

"Madara, you're holding me just a little too tight for it to be comfortable." He whispers as he tilts his head back just enough to kiss him.

The wild haired vampire kisses back. Thankfully, the businessman's words actually did sink in. Well they must have because the childe of Kaguya loosens his grip considerably.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I spent so many years searching for you. I don't want to lose you. That's all. Did I bruise you?" Madara asks.

"I don't think so and even if you did, it'll heal. Maybe you need a distraction. Madara, these people need you. You are one of the oldest vampires. You're respected in the supernatural community. You can't afford to fall apart. That and I need you." Izuna admits.

It was true. He was in love with the other vampire. Granted, he knew that he was being manipulative here. Still nothing the said was untrue.

He shivers a bit as he remembered the one time that Madara had "helped" him. That had just been foreplay and had been far more enjoyable than any actual sex he could remember having. Which was saying something as he did enjoy carnal pleasures as much as the next man.

"I'm not going to fall apart. I promise. Don't worry. Whatever happens, I'll protect you. I turned you into a vampire. You're my responsibility." Madara assures him.

"I'm not worried as long as I have you. I know that you'll take _**very**_ good care of me." Izuna whispers into Madara's ear and then nibbles on it slightly.

No one could misunderstand that invitation. He did have strong feelings towards his Sire. He was insanely attracted to him and the sexual chemistry was incredible, just based off that one brief encounter. Maybe he was being a little devious. But as far as Izuna was concerned, he was killing two birds with one stone.

They'd both enjoy being together and it would provide a respite from everything. How could that be bad? Izuna certainly couldn't see how.

"Izuna, if you don't want me to throw you against that wall, you might wish to stop now. My control around you is limited at the best of times. I won't be able to stop once I start this time." He says.

"That's very honorable of you to warn me, but you don't have to. I might not be a thousand year old vampire, but I am a grown man. I know what I want and right now that's you." Izuna says as he backs up slightly and pulls his shirt off.

Madara took a moment to admire the alluring visual that was presented to him. Their family had always been rather blessed when it came to their physical appearance. Still the eldest Uchiha felt that Izuna was in another league (and Sasuke, but the hybrid wasn't the one who made his blood heat up just at the sight of him.)

"Perfection." He says as he pins Izuna against the bed, using his vampire speed.

"Yes, you are." Izuna says with a smile as he felt Madara begin to rip his clothes off.

 **Warning Lemon**

Izuna wasn't exaggerating. The remains of his pants and boxers were now laying scattered about the room in shreds. He swallowed hard as he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Madara was a powerful vampire. A powerful vampire who had apparently in one form or another loved his soul for a thousand years. A thousand years meant he had a lot of pent up frustration.

"You don't have to be nervous. I would never hurt you." Madara murmurs as he licks the other man's neck and Izuna smiles, while sliding the vampire's clothes off.

He believed him when he said that. Idly, he muses that was an insane thought. The irony didn't escape Izuna that he was about to make love with his killer.

"I know. I hope you won't be too hard of a grader. I feel like a virgin again, compared to you." Izuna confesses as he leaves a trail of butterfly kisses along Madara's neck and shoulder.

"There is no universe or life in which you could ever disappoint me. Something about me is hard, but it is not my grading style." Madara assures him as he glides his hands along the muscular planes of Izuna's well sculpted chest.

Izuna sighs in contentment. It was a fairly innocent touch, but there was a promise underneath it. It was both extremely erotic and soothing at the same time.

Feeling emboldened, he glides his hand over the curve of Madara's hips and over his firm backside. He couldn't resist giving it a slight squeeze. He was relieved when the vampire didn't protest this action.

"You're free to explore to your heart's content." Madara assures him as he leaves a trail of heated kisses along the pale column of Izuna's throat.

"Mmm alright." The younger vampire says as his hand slides around and he grasps Madara into his hand and begins stroking him slowly.

Madara groans and his breath hitches in pleasure. It was a good thing that as as vampire, he didn't need to breathe. Izuna had a habit of stealing his breath away, but he didn't mind.

He had waited what seemed like forever to be with his most precious person like this. Madara wanted to savor the moment. So he turns his attention from the creamy skin of Izuna's neck to his chest.

"As I said, you are perfect the way you are. I have slept with succubae who couldn't play with a cock half as well as you can." He assures him.

Izuna decides to take that as a compliment and not ponder THAT confession too deeply. Everyone had a past. It was just that Madara had a very long one.

Any thoughts about said past were quickly erased when Madara flicks hish tongue against the younger vampire's nipples and then sucks lightly on them before returning to licking them. After a few moments of this seductive teasing, he tugs on them lightly with his teeth and then nips before moving down further.

"Fuck!" Izuna hisses in pleasure as his eyes bleed ruby red with desire and he strokes Madara harder and faster.

The wild haired vampire pants when he felt his lover tease him so masterfully with his hand. Izuna was a natural when it came to sex, it seemed. That thought made Madara smirk as he bestows more kisses and love bites upon the enchanting creature underneath him.

Occasionally, he would bite down just hard enough to draw a drop or two of blood. He would quickly lick it clean and enjoy the delicious taste of the angelic being's blood. Never in a thousand years of existence, had he ever tasted anything so sweet.

"Such language, brother. You really shouldn't use that term to describe what we are doing." He taunts him slightly as his attention drifts even further south and he licks Izuna's inner thigh.

That caused the other man to gasp and jerk against him. Madara put an end to that with ease. He placed one of his hands firmly on Izuna's stomach and holds him in place.

"Trust me. You will enjoy this almost as much as I do." He growls lustfully up at Izuna.

"I do trust you, with my life." Came the automatic declaration that made the elder vampire smile.

"Good." Madara says simply as he bites down lightly and begins drinking from him, as he gently strokes Izuna's impressive erection.

Izuna groans and he tilts his head back in pleasure. Fuck! That felt so good. He didn't know that it could be so fucking erotic to be fed on from there and he still didn't know what it was about Madara's hand on his cock that made him feel like he was one or two breathes away from orgasm, but God did it feel good.

"M-adara. I'm going to cum, if you don't stop." Izuna moans.

"My sweet angel, that is the point. I think you'll find that vampires have a much faster recovery period than humans between orgasms. It's a lovely perk of being what we are." Madara assures him after briefly releasing his thigh from his mouth.

Izuna didn't know what it was, but there was something incredibly erotic about seeing his blood on Madara's lips. He leans down and kisses him heatedly. Maybe it was a vampire thing.

Madara eagerly returns the kiss and runs his fingers through Izuna's dark tresses. This was euphoria. Nothing would ever compare to this. Being with the other vampire like this, was pure bliss.

"I love you." Izuna whispers after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too. I suppose I always have, but I know I always will going forward. I won't lose you again." He promises.

Izuna smiles. He pushes Madara down on the bed and quickly slides down until he was face level with the elder vampire's arousal. He blinks when he realizes that he was going to have a very hard time taking all of that in more ways than one. Still he was definitely going to try.

He shyly takes the tip into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Izuna smirks when he heard Madara moan wantonly. Hmm. It looked like some things were truly universal. Even big, bad vampires apparently loved getting sucked off.

"Tease." The elder vampire pants out as he reaches down and pumps Izuna's erection in his hand as the other man moans and sucks harder.

He brushes his lips over the sensitive flesh in a gentle kissing like motion while he sucks. Izuna figured that Madara would appreciate an added element of danger and so he grazes his fangs ever so lightly over the sensitive flesh. Never enough to pierce the skin, just enough to make Madara moan more.

"Just like that." Madara purrs darkly with approval and bucks lightly against his lovers mouth, before bringing his second hand to his mouth and sucking on his fingers harshly.

Izuna's eyes widen at that motion. He was far from a blushing virgin. He knew exactly what Madara was planning.

He had expected it to a certain degree. It was difficult to imagine Madara bottoming for anyone. Still it was one thing to know that in the abstract, it was another for it to actually happen.

"I am capable of being gentle, when I want to be." He says and Izuna nods, before going back to deepthroating the other vampire.

Madara moans as he slowly slides a single digit inside Izuna. He felt the younger vampire buck back against him at the sudden intrusion, but he didn't protest. Madara smiles approvingly as he continues stroking him and now starts slowly preparing his lover.

Izuna's mouth should be another world wonder, Madara muses. It was hot, wet, and very good at lavishing attention to his cock. He could feel heat pooling low in his belly as his own release was barreling towards him.

"You might want to release me from your mouth, if you don't want to be drenched." He warns him.

Izuna didn't appear to have a problem with this because he keeps sucking. If anything, he was deepthroating him more enthusiastically at that announcement. Madara felt his eyes lull to the back of his head in pleasure.

He growls lowly in his throat with lust as he adds another finger. He moves them inside his the Izuna faster, searching for his spot. He smirks when he heard him moan. He had found it. He had found that spot inside him that would drive him wild.

"Lay on the bed. On your back." Madara commands as he slides out of Izuna's mouth and removes his fingers.

The nice thing about Izuna is that he rarely argued. Sex didn't appear to be any exception. Then again, his brother had always been a rather agreeable sort. Perhaps he should have expected it.

Izuna smiles slyly and lays on the bed. He glances at Madara with hooded eyelashes and smoldering ruby red eyes. Bedroom eyes. That was the most polite way to describe it. Some more lewd descriptions were definitely on the tip of Madara's tongue though.

"I know that I have said this before, but I have never seen such a beautiful creature before." Madara says as he places Izuna's legs over his shoulders and sheathes himself deep inside his new lover with one swift thrust.

The younger vampire gasps and moans. He was suddenly very glad that Madara had been so attentive with his foreplay. He'd never been this full before.

"I like this angle. It lets me see those beautiful eyes of yours and go deeper. You feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock like this." Madara murmurs lustfully as he kisses Izuna and begins claiming the other vampire completely.

Izuna found himself moaning into the kiss. The wild haired vampire seemed to know where his spot was instinctively. Every time that he plunged inside him, he struck that spot inside him that made him see stars and moan wantonly.

He scarcely recognized his own voice. Izuna doubted that he was even coherent half the time, but it didn't matter. It all felt too fucking good to care about anything else.

"Oh fuck! So good!" Izuna pants as he rolls his hips and tries to match his lover's pace.

Soon enough the two lovers were moving as one. Madara had never felt anything like this. It was an experience that he would never be able to fully articulate. Every sound that Izuna made was so perfectly alluring. The sight of him underneath him and staring up at him with those gorgeous eyes of his. The feeling of his lover wrapped around him so wonderfully tightly. It was perfect.

At that moment, he forgot that the supernatural community had been forced out of the shadows. He forgot that one of his sons was now a vampire-werewolf hybrid. He forgot that it was very likely that millions of supernatural beings lives hung in the balance all over the world and it was likely his decisions that might decide their fate.

"Madara! Nhh! Fuck. J-ust like that!" Izuna moans wantonly.

All that mattered was that he was with his most precious person. He was with the man that he had waited a thousand years for and it was perfect. It all felt so fucking good.

That was the last thought on his mind before he came hard. Izuna joined him in achieving bliss almost simultaneously. He slowly slides out of the other man and rolls onto his side, pulling Izuna into his arms in a loving embrace.

 **End Lemon**

"Was it wor-th it?" Izuna asks him, as he tries to catch his breath.

Old habits died hard, he muses. He didn't need to breathe. His brain was aware of that fact, but his body hadn't accepted it yet.

"It was more than worth the wait. You truly are a wonder." Madara says as he kisses Izuna's forehead.

Izuna smiles. It was frankly a relief to her the Uchiha Patriarch say that. He had been worried about how he would perform. It was odd because before Madara, the raven haired man had never lacked confidence when it came to his sexuality. It was hard not to feel a little self-conscious though when your lover was a vampire who was sex on legs.

"Did you mean it when you said that you loved me or was that just the lust talking? I won't be angry, no matter what you say. I would prefer you to be honest with me, no matter the outcome." Madara asks.

"I meant it when I said it. I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't. Really, I'm not stupid enough to lead a powerful vampire on. That and I don't play games with other people's hearts, even after they stop beating." Izuna says.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I promise that I won't make you regret saying it." He vows.

Izuna smiles. He knew that he wouldn't regret saying it. As he curls into his lover's arms and enjoys the afterglow of their lovemaking, all worries about the rest of the world were temporarily banished from his mind.

"I know you won't. Good night, Madara." He says as he closes his eyes and begins to fall asleep.

"Good night, Izuna. Sleep well, my angel." He says as he yawns and soon joins his lover in the Land of Dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15

Izuna was snuggling into his lover's arms when he heard something most distressing. It sounded like a howl. The startling call sounded like it came from a wolf.

"Madara, did you hear that?" He asks in concern, suddenly jerking out of the other vampire's arms and on high alert.

Madara chuckles. His lover really was so innocent in some respects. He pauses for a moment to decide the best way to explain that there was nothing to be worried about. That was simply the howl of a werewolf who was thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Yes, I heard it. It was a werewolf howl. Sometimes when they get excited, they howl. It's instinctive really. That was a good kind of howl though. If you spend any considerable length of time around werewolves, eventually you will learn to distinguish between a howl of pleasure and excitement and one of pain or fear." Madara explains tactfully.

Izuna blinks as he processes that. Apparently, one of their furry friends was having a grand ole time. He didn't know whether to laugh or be disturbed.

"So you're telling me that we just overheard a werewolf having rather enthusiastic sex with someone?" The younger vampire inquires and Madara nods his head in confirmation.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. Don't worry about it. Everyone has their own way of dealing with stressful times. Some people are like us and want to spend _quality time_ with their loved ones. It seems that Naruto and Sasuke are no different than us in this regard." The wild haired vampire continues.

The businessman didn't know how to respond to that. Not only had they overheard werewolf sex, but his soul's descendent was apparently one of the participations. On one hand, he was happy that Sasuke had finally decided to take a chance on love. On the other, Izuna couldn't stop wondering about how the mechanics of such a relationship worked.

"You can tell that is Naruto? You can distinguish between his howl and another werewolf's? Wouldn't they all sound alike?" Izuna dares himself to ask.

"Of course, I can tell that's blondie's howl. Werewolves are like people. They have different voices. Some of them sound alike and some don't." His lover tells him.

"Oh. I guess it was silly to assume there wouldn't be any differences. It's just that this is all so new to me." The raven haired vampire says with a sigh.

Madara smiles and kisses Izuna's cheek. The other man had a lot to learn about the supernatural world. That was okay though. Madara would teach him.

"I imagine that this is all still a very surreal experience for you. You don't need to worry about anything though. I will teach you everything you need to know about our world. You'll see." The Uchiha Patriarch assures him.

Izuna nods. It was odd. The entire world was now in jeopardy and yet he felt perfectly safe. It was hard to feel anything but when you had a thousand year old vampire as your lover.

"I know. I look forward to learning everything there is to know about all of this. For now though, we should probably get some rest. I think that it is safe to say that this could get ugly and fast." He mutters.

"You're right about that. Things are likely about to get very unpleasant, but I won't let anything happen to you or our family. And I also pity the fool who tries to come between Sasuke and Naruto at the moment. Werewolves make for some rather overprotective lovers." He notes with a chuckle.

Izuna snorts in amusement. Oh yes, he could just picture someone walking in on Naruto and Sasuke. The blonde would likely launch into an animalistic rage. It was probably best not to disturb them for awhile.

"I believe you. I know that we are safe as long as we have you around and I agree. Anyone who tries to come between those two had better have their will written up." The younger vampire notes in amusement.

Meanwhile Naruto had Sasuke pinned firmly against the bed with his belly pressed against the bed. At the moment both of them were enjoying the euphoria that came from being together. Did that mean that Naruto was letting his lover up though? Hell no!

"Mmm. You know if this really is the end of the world, there is no one that I would rather spend it more with…than you." Sasuke sighs in contentment as the werewolf showers the Mating Mark with kisses and affectionate licks.

"The world isn't going to end. We'll find a way to fix this and even if we don't, it's not like humans know how to tell a supernatural from one of their own. They are remarkably oblivious." Naruto assures him.

He didn't want to think about what was going on the outside. All the werewolf wanted to do was focus on his Mate. He had been waiting for decades to officially be with Sasuke. In his opinion, it was very rude for the rest of the world to butt into their relationship like this.

"Yeah you're right. We'll figure something out. I mean we defeated Kaguya after all." Sasuke says with a smile as he tries to roll over.

Naruto wasn't having that though. It didn't hurt, but he was pretty firmly pinned. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at his new Mate questioningly.

"Just admiring the view really. I don't want to let you up. You have a habit of trying to run away from me." The blonde grumbles.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I though that I was protecting you. I was wrong. No more running, I promise. That and I don't think that I could run at the moment, even if I wanted to you. You really are an animal. You know that, right?" Sasuke muses.

Naruto grins at that assessment and finally rolls off of Sasuke and allows the vampire to get out from underneath him. Apparently, that was all that it took. Werewolves were rather susceptible to flattery, it seemed.

"You better not run away again. Next time, I'm just chaining you to the bed." The blonde informs him

"Promises, promises." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Elsewhere Deidara was not having a good day. The Akatsuki had now been put in charge of rescuing supernaturals who were now in dangerous situations. Coming out of the shadows was the worst nightmare of most of their people and for good reason.

"It's alright. We are going to relocate you to a Rainforest Preserve. It's remote and can't be cut down. You'll be safe there." Deidara informs a colony of fairies that they were conducting an emergency rescue of.

The fairies had been staying in an old abandoned church. For years, the locals hadn't paid much attention to the occasional bright lights that could be seen inside it. They had always pawned it off to some kids playing with sparklers or something.

Now that the supernatural world had been exposed though, things were different. The fairies knew that it would be only a matter of time before someone came looking for them. So they had contacted the Akatsuki.

"Thanks! Honestly, I don't know what we would have done without you guys." Tenten says.

"No problem. We have to look out for each other now. Yeah? Don't worry about anything. You'll be in the rainforest in a few hours. Hopefully, you'll all enjoy your new home." The eccentric blonde says as they get on the private jet owned by the Akatsuki.

Tenten nods. Thank goodness that the Akatsuki had responded quickly. She knew that the vampires were likely being barraged with calls. The supernatural world was in a state of panic. No one knew what was going to happen now.

"So we are on the jet now. You guys are free to do what you want now." Deidara says as he opens the case that all the fairies were inside.

Hundreds of beautiful bright lights fly out of the case. For a moment, Deidara was stunned at the sheer brilliance of the sight. The lights came in every color imaginable, but then he goes and starts flying the jet.

It was going to be a long flight to the rainforest. With any luck though, he might be back late tomorrow. Then he could see Itachi. For the first time since becoming an Akatsuki, Deidara regretted it. If he wasn't an Akatsuki, he would be waiting this out with his favorite Uchiha. Instead, he was stuck rescuing the strays.

"Oh don't look so glum, Deidara. We'll be back soon enough." Sasori assures him.

"Easy for you to say. Do you know what can happen in a day? I hate leaving him. He could get killed by a religious fanatic or something! Yeah?!" The eccentric blonde points out.

Sasori shakes his head. He'd never seen the other man like this. Deidara was flirtatious to be sure, but Sasori would never have suspect that the artist would fall in love with one of Madara's children. That was just bizarre to put it mildly.

"Yes, a lot can happen in a day. That's why you should help us get these fairies to the rainforest as soon as possible and then you can rush back to make sure he's okay. You're being ridiculous though. He's with Madara. Itachi will be fine." Sasori assures him.

Maybe he was being ridiculous. Still Deidara would feel a whole lot better once he saw the other vampire. It was only a day or so. The red head was right. If anyone could keep Itachi safe, it would be Madara Uchiha.

With that in mind, Deidara continues flying the plane. He did feel a bit guilty for thinking such selfish thoughts. The fairies needed their help and they needed it badly. So he'd just play the hero for awhile and then he'd return to his Uchiha Prince.

Back at the werewolf farm, Gaara glances on the Internet. There were articles and videos all over the world about them coming out of the shadows. Sometimes supernaturals were attacking humans. Other times, it was the opposite. He was positive at least half of them were cases of mistaken identity or bigots posing as supernaturals to give them a bad name.

"This isn't good." Gaara mutters.

"No, it isn't. This is the opposite of good really. What are we going got do?" Temari asks her brother fearfully.

"I don't know what we are going to do, but Gaara can go cuddle up to his guard dog." Kankuro says with a smirk.

The red head glowers at his brother. He loved his siblings. Truly, he did. Some days though, he wanted to strangle them. Many people told the druid that this was a normal thought to have about family members though. So he wasn't entirely disturbed by it.

"You are such an idiot. Now is not the time to be making tacky jokes." The youngest Sabaku Sibling says.

"Maybe it was a bit tacky, but it's still a good idea. I mean when things get bad, it's always nice to have a werewolf on your side." The voodoo priest reasons.

Gaara groans. Not this again. Ever since Kankuro had walked in on Menma pinning him against the wall, his brother had been dead set on playing matchmaker. It was really getting annoying.

Your brother meddling in your love life was annoying at the best of times. It was even worse when the entire supernatural world had just been forced out of the shadows. Gaara had more important things to worry about than getting laid.

"Kankuro, stop teasing him. We need to focus here." Temari chides him.

It didn't matter that said werewolf had gorgeous blue eyes that were bluer than the sky. The Druid knew better than to get involved with someone during a fucking war. So Kankuro really need to learn to shut his mouth or he was going to gag him.

It was at that moment that Madara and Izuna came down the stairs. Every pair of eyes that was nearby suddenly focused in like lasers on the two vampires. There had never been an official agreement, but most of the supernaturals understood intuitively that Madara was the leader of this "pack."

"Everyone, head outside. Today, we are having shooting lessons. Odds are that at least some of us are going to be attacked by humans in the near future. We have to be able to defend ourselves, preferably without giving away our status." The wild haired vampire says.

No one was dumb enough to argue. Some of the supernaturals actually looked a bit excited at the prospect of having some firepower. Soon enough, they were all gathered outside and being given guns.

"Alright. It's pretty simple to use a gun, really. Watch." Sasuke says as he takes out his and aims it at a target, firing off his weapon.

BAM. BAM. BAM. The young vampire fired off three shots and they all hit in right in the middle. Apparently, the raven haired man was quite skilled at shooting.

"Is it weird that I found that fucking hot?" Naruto asks his Mate.

"A little, but you're you. You find pretty much everything I do hot. You're ridiculously easy to please." Sasuke says.

"Oh really? Who was the one that was begging me to go ha-" Naruto begins to issue a witty retort, but Sasuke quickly covers his mouth.

Izuna chuckles. He was pretty sure he had a good idea what the blonde werewolf had been about to say. He shakes his head and kisses Madara's cheek as he tests the weight of the gun in his hands.

He'd never fired one before in his entire life. As Izuna looked around, it became rather clear that he was far from alone in that reward. Many of the supernatural creatures were looking at their weapons as if they were completely alien objects.

"Don't be afraid. We have healers here in the worst case scenarios. Here, let me show you how to shoot." Madara whispers into Izuna's ear.

"I'm not afraid." The younger vampire says.

"You've never been very good at lying to me. It doesn't matter if it was in the last life or this one. I don't know why you even try." His lover informs him as he places his hand on top of Izuna's and helps him pull the trigger.

Izuna smiles when the bullet lands on the target. It was far from the center, but at least he hadn't accidentally shot someone. It was a start.

"That's not bad for a beginner. You just need more practice. I'm sure that in no time at all, you will know how to play with that gun as well as you know how to play with mine." Madara notes with a smirk.

"MADARA!" Izuna yells at him and feels his face heating up.

Itachi watches the rather comical scene with interest. He wasn't entirely certain what his father had told Izuna, but it must have been good. His ancestor was blushing as red as one of Sasuke's beloved tomatoes. It was quite impressive really.

"Deidara would have gotten a kick out of this." Itachi mutters to himself.

He already missed the eccentric vampire. The blonde had made no secret of his affection for Itachi at this point. The younger vampire was just debating on what would be the best way to respond to his attentions.

Itachi was attracted to the blue eyed vamp, but he wasn't stupid. Getting involved with an older vampire was a risk, especially when they were that much older than you. If they end up fighting on opposite sides, the Uchiha vamp wasn't entirely certain he could best Deidara in combat and that scared him.

"Pft. This is easy." Anko says as she fires off her gun successfully.

"Remind me not to anger your friend, my love." Asuma says to Kurenai and she giggles.

"Don't worry. I'll remind you. Besides, I wouldn't let anyone hurt my angel." She says with a smile and kisses his cheek.

Neji and Hinata look at each other uncertainly. It was rather obvious that the feline shifters were less than thrilled by the idea of having to wield guns. Most likely their sensitive ears probably played a role in their reluctance.

"Do you really think this is a goo-d idea?" Hinata stammers.

"I find it just as distasteful as you. But if they can do it, we can certainly do it." The lavender eyed man assures her.

Hinata nods as she aims a few bullets at the target. Surprisingly, the shy kitten was a good shot. This stunned even Neji. (He seemed like a rather stoic sort, so that was a first.)

"So you wanna give it a shot, Red?" Menma asks Gaara as he slides his hand over the gun in Gaara's pocket and "accidentally" brushes against his crotch.

"If you don't your hands off of me, your cock will be my target practice. Got it?" The druid warns him and Menma promptly removes his hands.

Naruto laughs hysterically that. He'd never seen someone scare the Hell out of his brother before. That was certainly one for the history books.

"Oh you don't get to laugh at me. You panted after the bloodsucker's ass for decades before you became Mates!" Menma growls at him.

"Yeah. I did, but we are Mates now. So it doesn't matter how long it took for us to become official." Naruto says with a cocky grin.

Sasuke just shakes his head. He exchanges exasperated looks with Gaara. Werewolves could be rather competitive creatures sometimes. He hoped the red head knew what he was getting into.

They were also extremely persistent. Menma wasn't exaggerating when he said that Naruot had chased him for decades. Once a werewolf decided you were their Mate, they never gave up on trying to win you over. (It could be borderline stalkerish really.)

The supernaturals continue with target practice for several hours. All of them were preparing for the worst. No one would say it out loud, but everyone feared that WWIII was about to break out. The only difference is that this one wouldn't just be fought amongst humans, but humans would be fighting against their kind.

"That's enough practice for now. You all have your assigned shifts for guard duty. Those of you who are not assigned to the first shift, are free to get some sleep if you like." Madara says as he heads towards his room.

It didn't take long for Izuna to follow him. He frowns as he saw how tense his lover was. He had the entire weight of the world on his shoulders. It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry that all this happened." Izuna whispers as he kisses him.

"It's not your fault. I should have realized that someone Kaguya's age was likely going to succumb to the madness. I just didn't think that she would ever be psychotic enough to force us all out from the shadows." Madara muses after returning the kiss.

Izuna wasn't really sure how no one saw that Kaguya was insane before. Still he wasn't going to tease his lover about it. He wasn't that cruel.

"What's done is done. We need to focus on the future. I have been thinking that it might be best to do some damage control." Izuna says as he licks Madara's neck.

"Mmm and how do you suggest we do damage control?" Madara asks as he runs his fingers through Izuna's dark tresses.

Everything was spiraling rapidly out of control, but he had Izuna. That was the most important thing. Madara could cope with almost anything, as long as he had his lover by his side.

He was certain he would likely lose himself to the madness, if he lost Izuna again. Madara resolved never to let that happen. Never again, would they be separated.

"It's a gamble, but maybe if we held a press conference. If we showed them that we can be civilized. Right now, it's a war zone out there. If we can show them that we are no different than they are, maybe things will settle down." Izuna reasons.

Izuna was adorable, Madara muses to himself. Really, he was. Did his lover actually think that would work? If he had learned nothing else in his long existence it was that humans couldn't be reasoned with once they were frightened.

Right now, they were very frightened. He wished that it was that easy. He doubted it would be though. Kaguya had done this to throw the entire world into chaos and it had worked.

"And what makes you think that they would listen long enough for us to even have this conference?" The wild haired vampire inquries.

"We have magic users on our side. We can MAKE them listen. If security tries to stop us, the witches can just freeze them." The younger vampire suggests.

Madara raises an eyebrow. He wasn't entirely certain if that would work. Still it was a slightly more concrete plan than he had at the moment. (At the moment, all they could do was to rescue whatever supernaturals sent out distress signals and thus Izuna had the better plan.)

"This is a great risk. Who would we even send to speak with them?" The elder vampire asks.

"You. You will have to go. I'll go with you. Where you go, I go. As for the others, I don't know. We'll have to take at least a few power players with us. That will make it look more credible. Still we can't take all our biggest heavy hitters. That would leave the others too vulnerable." The businessman observes.

"That is a good point. I will have to speak with the others. We'll vote on who should be sent and who should be left behind. For now, let's not let our minds be troubled. A storm is coming. Let's enjoy the calm before it hits." Madara says as he kisses Izuna once again.

Izuna smiles and kisses back. He wished that things could stay like this. It would be nice if the entire supernatural world wasn't braced for doomsday and he could just enjoy a nice day of rolling around in bed with his lover. Unfortunately, it looked like that wasn't going to be the case.

They could have some fun now, but they both knew it was only a temporary respite. The wolves were prowling at the door. Oh shit! That wasn't just a metaphor. A werewolf had actually wandered into their room.

"What the Hell?" Izuna asks when he sees a large black furred werewolf with sapphire blue eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I thought this was Sasuke's room." Menma sighs.

Madara raises an eyebrow. What on Earth did Menma want with his youngest son. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

"And why did you wish to speak with Sasuke?" The elder vampire demands.

"Well I thought maybe he could help. I think I found my Mate, but Gaara isn't a werewolf. Obviously, Sasuke has experience with interspecies Matings. So I thought maybe, he could give me some useful advice." The werewolf says.

"Oh God help us. It's another lovesick puppy." Madara groans and smacks his forehead.

"Sasuke's room is right across from ours. Good luck. Now, if you don't mind we would like to have some privacy." Izuna tells him.

Menma nods in understanding and bounds off. Apparently, the werewolf was far more interested in getting advice to help win over Gaara than in them. Idly, Izuna notes that Madara was right. Menma and Naruto really were overgrown lovesick puppies in a lot of ways.


	16. Chapter 16

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I aged up Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. They are now all in their twenties. I was running out of characters I could use and I had to improvise a bit.

Chapter 16

A few days later, Izuna and Madara informed the others of their plans. Naturally, the reactions were mixed. Some supernaturals believed that it was a good idea. They had already been exposed and it wasn't as if things could get much worse. Others thought that it was nothing short of a suicide mission.

"We will not take all of our supernatural leaders on this mission. Some will stay behind. If things go wrong, the supernatural community will need strong leaders to fall back on." Madara says.

It had taken hours, but eventually the leaders of the supernatural world had come to an agreement. Idly, Izuna was rather impressed by how quickly the supernatural beings could get in touch with each other and achieve consensus. By comparison, he felt as though human world leaders were nothing but overgrown children fighting in a sandbox over who got the best toys.

"That makes sense, but how will we decide who stays and who goes?" Kurenai asks.

"That's a fair question. I have put the names of all the supernatural leaders into this hat. I will have a zombie select five of them. Those selected will be the ones who attend the conference." He states.

Itachi blinks. Well that was one way to ensure that it was fair and no one could accuse the drawings of being rigged. Zombies didn't have any love or hatred towards other supernatural beings. Their only drive was to feed. They literally could think of nothing else.

"Did he just say zombie?" Izuna asks Sasuke and his descendent nods.

"Yes. It's a smart play. All zombies can think about is wanting to eat. No one could accuse a zombie of trying to rig the results." The other vampire answers him as if it was a perfectly logical conclusion to reach.

He couldn't be serious. Madara wasn't crazy enough to bring a zombie to where they lived. Was he?!

"Don't worry, Izuna. I've got it under control." Madara says as he whistles and a zombie comes out.

The vampire holds a fishing pole over the hat with some meat on it. Izuna blinks. There was no way this was actually going to work. His lover had lost his damn mind.

Izuna had never considered himself a shallow person, but he couldn't suppress a shudder of revulsion at the sight of the unfortunate looking creature. It's skin was mostly gray. It's ribs were exposed and it was covered in blood and half rotted flesh. It's hair had been partially torn out and its clothes were more bloody rags than anything else. The scent of death and decay was almost overwhelming.

"Madara, you are dangling meat in front of a zombie upon a fishing pole. That is the furthest thing from under control that it is possible to be!" He snaps at him.

"I know that it looks suicidal, but Madara knows what he's doing." Itachi assures him.

Izuna was a bit relieved to note that some of the other supernaturals were having similar reactions to him. It looked like zombies were not particularly popular in the supernatural community. As much as didn't want to be a specieist, he wasn't overly fond of the thought that that grotesques creature might try to eat him.

The zombie reaches for the meat and inadvertently knocks over the hat. It was a miracle, but only five slips of paper fell out. Actually, on second thought. It probably wasn't a miracle. Izuna strongly suspected magic was involved.

"Good boy." Madara says and he tosses the meat a good two hundred feet away from them.

The zombie chases after it. When it got there, a team of werewolves quickly restrained it and put it in the cellar. Madara nods approvingly.

"Tsunade, if you would be so kind?" The ancient vampire asks.

"Alright. I'll send it away." The busty blonde says as she heads towards the cellar and casts a spell to teleport the zombie away.

Izuna blinks. He wasn't sure why they didn't just kill the wretched creature. It would be a mercy killing really.

"I know you must be feeling rather confused. In the supernatural world, killing another magical being is viewed as a last resort. Besides, zombies do serve an important purpose in our world. They are the vultures of our food chain." Madara explains.

"Wouldn't it be kinder to kill it? Do you really think that the zombies when they were human, would have wanted to go on that way?" The younger vampire asks.

"I think most beings have an innate desire to survive no matter what. The zombie isn't an aware species. It's no more capable of grieving its loss of humanity than a piranha is capable of appreciating fine art." His lover explains.

Izuna nods. He was still highly disturbed, but he understood. In a twisted way, it made perfect sense.

"What names were selected?" Gaara asks as Menma leans down and picks up the slips of paper.

"Madara, Tsunade, Asuma, Mei, and myself." Menma reads.

The Uchiha family's eyes widen in horror. Their Patriarch had been picked. Izuna looks at Madara pleadingly.

"Madara, this might be a suicide mission." He says.

"I know. My name was drawn fair and square though. Besides, if we can handle Kaguya, we can handle anything." The wild haired vampire assures him.

The businessman sighs and nods in understanding. He knew that his lover was right. He just wasn't happy that it was Madara who had been picked. If he backed out now though, the other four definitely would. He needed to go.

"Can I at least go with you and if something goes wrong, that way I can help?" The ruby eyed vampire whispers.

Madara sighs. He hated to deny Izuna anything, but it would be dangerous. He didn't know what would be the best answer to that question.

"In the worst case scenario, I can freeze them with my magic." Tsunade reasons.

"Thank you, Tsunade. In that case, you may go with us, Izuna." Madara says as he caresses his cheek.

Sasuke and Itachi looked like they were thinking about trying to hitchhike. Naruto gives his Mate a warning growl. Clearly, the blonde had picked up on what his lover was thinking and he didn't approve.

"No. Madara is right. We need to keep some of our heavy hitters here. You are young, but you are a powerful vampire. More than that though, you are a powerful werewolf-vampire hybrid. If things get bad, you are going to be needed." The Alpha says.

His lover sighs and nods. Naruto was right. It was still hard though. No matter how powerful Madara was, one couldn't help but worry about their family.

"You're right." He says and Naruto nods.

"So this might be a suicide mission." Menma says to Gaara and the red head raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am aware of that. I hope that the mission is successful of course. I am glad my name wasn't selected. My Sand dome can protect at least some of our people, if World War III breaks out." The druid reasons.

Menma knew that Gaara was definitely playing hard to get. That didn't bother him though. It wasn't like the red head could ever be as big of a cocktease as Sasuke had been to his brother. That and the sapphire eyed werewolf didn't mind a challenge.

"Since I'm potentially going to my death, you should be nice and at least give me a goodbye kiss." The werewolf reasons.

"You are really going to try this, aren't you?" The magical user asks in amusement and Menma nods as he remembers his conversation with Sasuke.

 _"Menma, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in confusion, once the werewolf padded into his room._

 _Naruto had left to get something to eat. So it was just him and the other werewolf. Sasuke wasn't entirely certain how he felt about that. He and Menma didn't have the warmest history._

 _"I need your help. I found my Mate, but he's a druid. He's not a werewolf. I know that you're a vampire and Naruto is a werewolf. So it's different, but it's a little similar. You both came from different species." The blue eyed beast stated._

 _"You're in love with Gaara. Oh boy. This isn't going to be easy. Gaara's always been something of a loner, outside of his Coven. He loves his Coven and magic. That's about it. I don't even know if he has a sex drive really." The hybrid told him._

 _That wasn't really promising. Menma sighed. He wasn't going to give up that easily though._

 _"Well if he does have a sex drive, what would be the best way to win him over?" Menma asked._

 _"Hard to say. Gaara is a very practical guy and loyal to the supernatural community. If you help us deal with coming out of the shadows and show that you respect his magical ability, that will go a long way towards making him warm up to you. As far as seducing him, well that's a gamble. The only thing I can tell you is not to give up. Werewolves are wired to find their true Mate. That means he'll want you, just as much as you want him. He just might take awhile to realize that." Sasuke advised him._

 _Menma nodded gratefully. That was true. He was a werewolf. Werewolves had amazing instincts when it came to identify their True Mate. Sasuke was right about that much._

 _"Thanks. Maybe becoming half werewolf, made you only half as much of an asshole as you used to be." He said cheerfully._

 _"…" Sasuke was left speechless, though he did give a warning growl to Menma._

 _"I meant it as a compliment. Anyway, this is awkward. I'm gonna go." The werewolf said before he darted off._

"You want a pity kiss." Gaara says.

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds horrible. But yeah. Basically." Menma says without any sense of shame.

Izuna shakes his head in amusement. He wondered if the werewolf courtship process was always this entertaining. Suddenly, he was glad that he and Madara had a relatively smooth courtship.

"You know if you die, I will kill you." Izuna whispers into his ear.

"I know. I guess I had better not die then." Madara says as he kisses his lover's forehead affectionately.

While the lovers and almost lovers were exchanging their goodbyes and well wishes, Tsunade hugs Sakura. She knew that her apprentice would be worried sick about her. She had to go though.

"My name was drawn fair and square. If something happens to me, I have faith that you will be able to do what needs to be done to protect our people." The witch says.

"I know. I won't let you down!" Sakura promises and Tsunade smiles like a proud mother.

"I know you won't let me down. That simply isn't possible. You've made me prouder than I had ever thought possible. You are truly the best apprentice that I've ever had." She whispers and Sakura smiles through her tears.

"Aren't you worried about me?" Asuma asks Kurenai.

"I don't really have a reason to be. You're already dead. Besides, I trust you. You are far smarter than any human." Kurenai says as she kisses her angel.

Asuma smiles. He loved this woman. Well this Siren. With that thought in mind, he wraps his wings around he protectively as he embraces her.

"DON'T WORRY! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS ON YOUR SIDE! I KNOW THAT YOU WON'T FAIL!" Guy yells out suddenly and Mei gags him.

"That's very sweet, but you are hurting my ears." She mutters in disgust at the overly enthusiastic leprechaun.

Just then the Akatsuki jet lands out in the cornfield. This was much to the werewolves' annoyance. Still the supernatural beings all race over to greet the Akatsuki.

"Itachi! I missed you so much! Yeah!" Deidara says as he scoops up the stoic vampire and spins him around excitedly.

Itachi blushes slightly at the rather public display of affection. Quite honestly, he was a little more reserved than the other vampire. Still he couldn't deny that it made him happy.

"Why does everyone look so serious? Madara, what did you do?" Konan demands.

Madara says. He quickly briefs the Akatsuki. As expected, there were mixed reactions. However, none of them were dumb enough to actually object.

"Alright. Then I guess those of you who were picked should get on the plane and saddle up." Hidan says.

The five who were selected nod and quickly get on the plane. Fortunately, Madara knew how to fly it. Their loved ones watch anxiously as they take off.

"Do you really think they can do it?" Suigetsu asks.

"What a drag. We have no way of knowing if this is going to work or not." Shikamaru says and owes Karin smacks him for that comment.

Naturally, Temari didn't take too kindly to that. She gets in the other woman's face. The succubus and witch were about ready to get into a cat fight, but the actual cats stopped them. (Well at least they were feline shifters anyway.)

"Please stop fighting. We are all on the same side. Everyone is w-orried, but if we start fighting now then thin-gs are only going to get worse." The shy shifter known as Hinata stammers.

"She's right. Both of you need to compose yourself." Neji snaps at them.

"Tell that bitch not to hit my man then." Temari growls and Karin twitches at being called a bitch.

Choji sighs. Oh boy. He hoped that the press conference was a success and that they got back soon. He wasn't entirely certain how long the werewolf farm would stay in one piece at this rate.

"Alright. Everyone needs to calm down. Let's just go inside and wait this out. Standing around isn't going to fix anything." Kankuro suggests and the other supernaturals appear to take this advice because they soon all head inside.

Once they were settled, Izuna winds up in the kitchen. He was getting some blood when he saw Sasuke. He smiles at him nervously.

"I'm worried to. I figured I should check on you though. You're basically a baby vamp and before you've even had time to adjust to being a vampire, you were thrust out of the shadows. Not to mention Madara was chosen to go on the press conference. How are you holding up?" Sasuke asks.

"Honesty? I'm numb. I think it's a self-defense mechanism really. It all happened so fast, that I can't be upset yet. I know that I'm likely to fall to pieces shortly. So I was planning on drinking myself silly." The other vampire admits.

Sasuke couldn't really blame Izuna. There were far worse ways to respond to this type of stress. Still it wasn't exactly a healthy outlet.

"I am here, if you want to talk. I might not know exactly what you are going through, but I can sympathize. I've loved Naruto for decades, but I was afraid my love would get him killed. .That it would get us both killed. So I do understand what you are going through to a certain extent." His descendent offers.

Izuna smiles. It was strange. He didn't really know whether to consider Sasuke older or younger than him. Physically he was younger. He was also his soul's descendent, but Sasuke was almost four times his age. How did you quantify that?

"I know and I appreciate it. Maybe you should be comforting Naruto though. I know that in a way you two are on your Honeymoon. Don't let me distract you." Izuna says.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. This was far from a Honeymoon. Yes, they were together every chance they got, but this wasn't a Honeymoon. A Honeymoon was when you went somewhere romantic with your lover to enjoy being together and you weren't worried about the world ending. No, this was definitely not a Honeymoon.

"Funny. Alright. Offer will still be on the table later, if you change your mind." Sasuke says as he slips off.

Izuna nods. He was grateful for it. Really he was, but he didn't want to risk falling to pieces in front of the other vampire.

He quickly downs a bottle of blood. God help him, he was worried sick about Madara. He was worried sick about the man who had literally loved him to death. His life was a really twisted gothic fairytale, he muses.

Meanwhile back on the Akatsuki jet, the Big Five were anxiously flying in the air on their way to Chicago. It was the closest major city, after all. It wouldn't take long to get there.

"So do we actually have a plan or are we just rushing in towards the nearest camera?" Mei asks.

"We are rushing towards the nearest camera, unless you have something." Menma says.

Mei sighs. Honestly, she didn't have a better place. It might be ideal to have Tsunade freeze the humans before they started their speeches though.

"Other than the witch freezing them long enough for us to give our conference, I got nothing." The succubus admits.

Tsunade twitches. She was tired of people just calling her the witch. She had a name dammit.

"My name is Tsunade. It's not the witch. You'd do well to remember it, demoness." She growls at her.

Madara sighs. They had barely taken off and already there was a squabble going on. How were they ever going to be successful, if things continued down this path?

"Both of you, stop it. I need to focus on flying this jet and your bickering won't resolve anything." The vampire snaps at them.

Asuma watches everyone on the jet anxiously. The angel had never been more nervous in his entire existence. That was certainly saying something when you considered how long he had been around.

"Madara is right. We must stand together, if we are going to solve this crisis. Remember, the weight of the supernatural world rests on our shoulders. This could either be the thing that saves all of us or the beginning of the end." The angel says.

That sobers Menma, Tsunade, and Mei up rather nicely. Say what you want about angels, they had a way with words. Madara sighs in relief once it became apparent that they were going to listen.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." The elder vampire states simply.

Meanwhile at a Chicago new station, things were chaotic to say the least. Ever since the existence of supernatural species had been exposed, every day was a big news day. The reporters and other employees could barely keep up.

"Moegi, you're on in five!" Konohamaru calls out to his friend.

"Their just putting the final touches on her makeup. I got another lead story. This one is about a vampire attack." Udon says as he hands the young woman the papers describing it.

Moegi nods as she glances over the papers. Damn. Another vampire attack. Something about this entire situation just seemed off.

Apparently, there were a lot of supernatural creatures running around and the implication was that they had been doing so for awhile. So why would they suddenly go bonkers now? What set them off?

"Moegi, are you alright? You only have a minute until you go on." Konohamaru warns her.

Konohamaru was the owner of the news station. He had inherited it from his grandfather and Moegi was it's star reporter. Udon was the man behind the scenes, who ran around making sure that everything was running smoothly.

The three of them had been best friends since elementary school. She and Konohamaru were high school sweethearts, who had gotten married in college. Things had been going great for all of them, until the supernaturals came out of the shadows.

"It's fine. I'm ready!" She lies easily as she puts on her Game Face.

The show had to go on after all. She wouldn't be a very good reporter if she ducked out with less than five minutes before the cameras started rolling. Moegi was a professional and she could handle it.

Maybe she would talk to her husband about it later. Yeah. Konohamaru was smart. If he thought something was up, then something was definitely up. If he didn't think it was worth worrying about then maybe there really wasn't anything to be worried about.

"Good evening everyone. This is Moegi checking in to catch you up on the most important local and national news. Sadly, we begin today's program with tragic news. It seems that there has been another va-" Moegi begins to read her report, but never finishes as she is frozen by Tsunade's spell.

The Big Five had arrived only minutes before she went on. Tsunade made sure to freeze all the humans within range and they walked onto the camera. The five of them looked at each other nervously and decided to begin.

"Good evening. We do apologize for the interruption. It is important though. I am Madara. That's Tsunade, Asuma, Menma, and Mei. We stand before you today, bringing breaking news." The famous businessman begins.

Madara knew that Mei and Asuma's supernatural features were bound to get everyone's attention. As far as the human race was concerned though, he was just a wealthy businessman. That was about to change though.

He was currently fighting every instinct that he had. His instincts were telling him that revealing himself directly on camera could never end well. He wasn't going to allow fear to control him though. He had to do this.

"Recently, you have all discovered that supernatural beings really do exist. We apologize that our first introduction was less than positive, but that is not how we wish to for things to continue." Mei says smoothly.

Madara shoots her a grateful glance. If nothing else, Succubae certainly knew how to work a crowd. Perhaps it was a good thing that the zombie had chosen her.

"That's correct. You see an evil vampiress chose to reveal our existence. The vast majority of the supernatural community would have been content to live in the shadows, as we have for millennia. She didn't give us a choice though." Madara adds.

Menma bites his lower lip. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that they were on camera and attempting to reason with humans. Instinct told him that this wouldn't end well. Still he had to try.

"That's correct. I'm a werewolf. Like most other supernatural species, we have strict laws that we live by. One of these includes never to reveal ourselves to humans or to attack them. Kaguya violated all those laws and it's likely that her minions have been wrecking havoc around the world and attacking humans. She wanted to start a World War between supernatural beings and humans. Don't fall for it." Menma states bluntly.

Tsunade pauses. She knew that she had to say something as well. It was difficult to find the words though.

"Menma is right. Kaguya had ever intention of starting a worldwide war, but that is not the desire of the supernatural community." Tsunade adds.

Asuma glances at his allies warily. He knew that as the angel, he was the most believable of the five. He had to make what he said count.

"There is goodness and evilness inside everyone. It doesn't matter what your species is. We do hope that you will give us all a chance to make amends for the unpleasantness that has occurred until this point." He says.

At that moment, Tsunade releases the humans from the freezing spell. It would be difficult for them to accept that the supernatural world wanted peace, if they held them against their will after all.

"And so it begins." Madara whispers as he watches the humans warily for their reactions.


	17. Chapter 17

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place three months after the last one.

Chapter 17

Three months had gone by since the Press Conference. Sadly, it hadn't really helped much. Public opinion was split almost right down the middle.

About a third of humans wanted to kill every supernatural being that they could find. Another third was fascinated to discover intelligent life and/or were supernatural groupies. Finally, there was a third group of humans who were just stunned and didn't really know which of the other two camps they belonged in. Needless to say, it was complete chaos.

Quite simply, everyone was at their wits' end. This included a certain druid. Gaara needed a distraction and badly. A certain tall, dark, and sexy werewolf was only too eager to provide it.

"I'm sorry." The red head says one day out of the blue to Menma.

"You're sorry for what?" The werewolf asks in confusion at what his Mate just said.

Of course, Gaara wasn't his Mate. Well not officially anyway. He would be one day though. Menma was sure of it. If Naruto could chase Sasuke for decades, he could handle a few months.

"Not giving you, your pity kiss. You did deserve it. I don't wish to lie to you. I'm attracted to you and right now, I need a distraction. If you aren't opposed to providing one, I'd appreciate it. After all this is settled, we can decide where we stand then." The magic user cautiously offers.

"Well I appreciate your honesty and I can work with that. Once you go werewolf, you never go back." Menma informs him with a smirk as he pins the red head to the wall and kisses him.

Gaara was frankly stunned by the other man's passion. Menma wasted absolutely no time in plundering his mouth. It didn't take long for the red head to find himself moaning and wrapping his arms around the werewolf's neck, pulling him closer.

Naruto chuckles as he glances through the door that lead into the kitchen. He saw his brother making out with Gaara. Well it was about time. Those two had been dancing around each other for months.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke asks as he comes down the stairs.

"Looks like my brother might finally get to play with Gaara's wand." The blonde observes with a snicker.

Sasuke blinks. Oh well that was good news. He was actually starting to feel sorry for Menma. The way that the black haired werewolf followed Gaara around like a lovesick puppy, reminded him too much of Naruto.

It made the vampire-werewolf hybrid feel insanely guilty. He had put Naruto through Hell. All of it had seemingly been unnecessary. So many wasted years. Sasuke had wasted so much time and for what? Nothing.

"It's about time. Poor guy was probably getting a case of blue balls." Sasuke muses.

"Oh yeah. Big time. I know how he feels though. You don't have to feel guilty though, Sasuke. You were just trying to protect me. It was the wrong choice, but you made it for the right reasons. I understand." Naruto tells him and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke smiles. That was Naruto. He was always so forgiving. Sasuke wasn't sure if he would have been able to do the same, if positions were reversed. Naruto had been fighting his animal instincts for decades. His willpower was amazing.

"I'm still sorry. I love you. You know that, right? Are you thirsty?" Sasuke murmurs.

Naruto was always thirsty. Thankfully, Sasuke assured him that the blonde's thirst was only half that of a regular "baby vampire's." Still it was a lot. The thirst always lingered in the back of his mind.

"I'm always thirsty. Does it ever get any easier?" The blonde asks.

"It does with time. You are lucky. You're only about half as thirsty as what most vampires your age are. Come with me. You can drink from me if you like." Sasuke offers.

Naruto beams. Drinking from Sasuke was the best, especially during sex. He scoops up his lover Bridal Style and uses his supernatural speed to carry him back to their room.

"If only things going as well as they were outside this farm as they are inside it, everything would be perfect." Madara muses as he sees Naruto carry off Sasuke.

He was sitting on the couch with Izuna. The two of them were no inseparable. Madara had never been so happy in all of his existence before. He felt horrible about it though. The supernatural community was fighting for its life, yet it was almost an afterthought to him.

Izuna was the first thought on his mind when he woke up and his final thought before he slept. He was addicted. Madara was pretty sure that it wasn't healthy to need someone this much. Perhaps this is what the werewolves felt when they found their Mate, he muses.

"The news conference helped a bit. Now only a third of the world hates us and another third is on the fence. Before it was more like ninety percent of the human race despised us. So the conference did help." The other vampire reasons.

"It helped some, but not enough. We can't keep going on like this. Something more drastic will have to be done. This situation isn't sustainable long-term. We all know that." Madara says as he caresses Izuna's cheek.

The younger vampire sighs and nods. It was a start, but Madara wa sright. It wasn't good enough. They didn't have time to wait for humans to evolve and learn to accept them. They were just a breath or two away from WWIII and they all knew it.

"There has to be another way." Izuna says.

"I'm certain that there is. We just have to find it. You look particularly stunning in that dress kimono." His lover informs him and Izuna smirks.

It was a blood red silk dress kimono. He knew that most vampires highly favored the color red for obvious reasons, particularly that shade. Madara really seemed to adore silk. It seemed to be his favorite fabric. So he knew the combination of those things would likely please his lover.

"I'm glad that you think so." The younger vampire says with a smile.

"Though I must confess as lovely as the wrapping paper is, I much prefer what is underneath it." The feral haired vampire states as he pins Izuna underneath him playfully and kisses him.

Izuna smiles. He had to believe that things would work out. After all, they had defeated Kaguya. They would find a way to coexist peacefully with humans.

Elsewhere on the farm, Itachi was curled up in Deidara's lap and idly reading through an ancient guide to war. His new lover seemed to find his voice fascinating and quite enjoyed listening the Uchiha read to him. He particularly liked any books that involved battles.

"You have some rather strange kinks. I can't believe listening to me read about ancient battles in China, turns you on." Itachi notes in amusement when he feels an impressive bulge in Deidara's pants.

"Eh. They might be unusual, but your voice is seduction personified. The succubae should be jealous of you." The eccentric blonde informs him.

Itachi chuckles. Deidara was quite a doting lover. He was very lavish with his praise to put it mildly. If you listened to him, you would think that that the young vampire walked on water.

"That's kind of you to say. Though I really wouldn't say that in front of Mei or Karin." He warns him.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not suicidal. Those two are completely crazy. Then again, most Succubae are. So it's not really their fault." Deidara says as he runs his fingers through Itachi's dark, silky tresses.

There really wasn't a single part of Itachi's body that didn't fascinate him in some way. Privately, he admitted that other than his smoldering eyes and his impressive "fang", his hair was likely his favorite part though. It was just so wonderfully luxurious. Oh and he really liked how it would billow in the wind.

"Point taken. Well I think I may have an idea. It's a long shot though." Itachi says.

"An idea? An idea for what?" The blue eyed vampire asks in confusion.

"To fix all of this. We need to call a meeting." Itachi tells him .

Meanwhile the world was in complete chaos. Currently, a pack of werewolves was fleeing from a group of hunters. They knew that if they started killing humans, that would only make things worse.

It was kill, be killed, or flee. So this pack was fleeing. Kiba was the leader of this one. His pack was fairly large, but nowhere near as big as Naurto's. They had to lose these fuckers.

"What are we going to do?! Their gaining on us!" Another werewolf cries out desperately.

"Fire off warning shots. That might make them think twice. We've practiced this!" The Alpha snaps back as he turns around just enough to fire off his gun.

That was the wrong move. The humans began returning fire. Kiba snarls in pain as he gets shot in the leg.

Bullets began flying. Damn it. This was bad. Kiba had heard the horror stories. No supernaturals were safe. Once humans found out you weren't human, you were going to be targeted.

"Kiba!" A werewolf cries out in horror once they saw that their Alpha had been shot.

Luckily for Kiba, Asuma was a very specific kind of angel. .A guardian angel. For now, he was mostly guarding the supernaturals who were responsible for Kaguya's downfall. So he heard their cries for help.

The angel streaks through the sky and darts between the hunters and the werewolves. Humans might be eager to shoot werewolves, but most humans weren't so eager to "kill" an angel. That or at least it would give them pause.

"If you shoot these fine people, I can promise that you will regret it. Where you are going, someone's fang-tastic smile will be the least of your problems." He assures them.

The humans' eyes widen. They quickly turn around and run away screaming. Asuma waits until he was sure that they were gone, before he turns his attention to Kiba.

"How bad are the injuries?" He asks.

"I got shot in the leg. We'll have to check to see if anyone died in the gunfight." The werewolf grunts in pain.

Asuma scoops up the injured werewolf and takes a headcount. It looked like three werewolves had died in the shootout. Eight of the pack members, including Kiba, were injured. It was bad, but it could have been worse.

"Come on. Let's get you all to a safer place." He says as he leads them into the mountains.

Asuma tries to keep his composure. Even for someone his age though, it was a difficult task. So many lives had been lost and for no good reason. All because Kaguya had gone mad and forced all supernatural beings out of the shadows.

"I know what you're thinking. It's okay to let it get to you. It just makes you human." Kiba says as the angel carries him off.

"I'm not human anymore though. I'm an angel. If I let it get to me, then I will be setting a very bad example for everyone else. People expect angels to be able to handle things better than the average Joe on the street." The winged begin states bluntly.

"Yeah. I know what they expect. I expected to get through today without getting a bullet in my leg. That didn't exactly go as planned. People just have to learn how to deal with reality." He groans in pain.

Asuma smiles. Kiba was a good man. Well a good wolf. He was glad that the Alpha wasn't dead yet.

Back on the farm, Itachi had called a meeting of all the supernaturals that were currently living there. He had a plan and he was ready to share it. He knew that his plan was crazy, but so was this entire situation. It was their best shot.

"Itachi, what did you call this meeting?" Madara asks.

It was rare that his sons managed to surprise him. He had known them for the better part of a century. So when Itachi or Sasuke pulled something like this, well it got his attention rather quickly to say the least.

"I think that I may have a solution to our problem. There are simply too many humans to bewitch. We can't erase all of their memories, but there are only so many world leaders. Bewitching a few hundred world leaders is much easier than erasing the memories of billions of people." Itachi reasons.

Madara blinks. He had never though of that. As a pure numbers game, it made perfect sense. There was just one problem though.

"Well yeah. That makes sense and all, but how are we going to get close enough to the world leaders for the witches to put spells on them to make them play nicely?" Naruto asks.

The elder vampire chuckles. Naruto was as blunt as ever. He supposed that Sasuke would never have to wonder very much about what was on his outspoken Mate's mind.

Itachi sighs. That was the hard part. He knew that they could do it though. They were some of the most powerful supernatural beings on the planet. They had defeated Kaguya. Surely, they could sneak through security.

"We have lots of witches on our side. We also have shifters. We can do this. While I dislike the thought of taking away someone's free will, this is for the greater good. If we don't act, this is going to spiral into a world war." Itachi reasons.

"Kid is right. I don't like it either, but we are really running out of alternatives." Kurenai agrees.

"We've allowed humans to control what we have done and not done for centuries. I suppose in a way this is just karma." Neji chimes in.

This earns a few dirty looks from supernaturals that had a kinder opinion of humans than the reclusive Hyuga. Neji raises an eyebrow as if daring them to actually say something. He had damn good reason to be wary of humans.

"When humans find you in your animal form and try to kill you for your fur, then you can lecture me on being nicer to them." He retorts.

Izuna winces. He knew that humans weren't always the kindest species. He had met may supernaturals and as far as he could tell, it was a mixed bag just like humanity.

The main difference is supernaturals when they did evil things, were generally acting on instinct. Well there were exceptions such as shifters and witches who were more human than not, but overall most supernaturals weren't naturally malicious. They were just doing what they were biologically designed to do.

"I think it's a good idea. We can do this. It will take some time and a lot of planning, but it's already been three months. Unless someone has a way to travel back in time and kill off Kaguya before she pulls that stunt, this is our best shot." Sasuke states.

There was silence. No one could turn back time. It was a myth. There were people who could temporarily freeze time or see the future, but reversing it was an entirely different matter. No one had ever successfully done it, as far as anyone could tell.

"DON'T LOOK SO GLUM! Itachi is right. This is a good idea. We can do this. The power of youth is on our side!" Guy says happily.

Gaara glances at the eccentric leprechaun. He was far too perky. Gaara hated perky. So he did what any self-respecting druid would do. He gagged that loudmouth.

"That's better." He mutters.

"I know that there was a reason that I loved you." Menma says, positively beaming with delight at Gaara's antics.

"I'm sorry. I thought we were trying to save the fucking supernatural world. I didn't know that this was a Dating Gameshow!" Hidan snaps.

Konan just smacks her forehead with her hand. As always, Hidan had all the grace and tact of a bull in a China Shop. Honestly, she didn't know what she was going to do with him.

"Hidan, kindly cease your temper tantrum. We need moments of levity like this to keep us all sane in dangerous times like these. Quiet or else, I will ask the druid to gag you as well." She seethes at him.

Hidan wisely takes a few steps back. He wasn't going to mess with that crazy bitch. Nu uh. In some ways, she was even more psychotic than Anko and that was saying something! (Anko was also crazy!)

"Sorry. Sorry." He mutters quickly.

"We had best get to work. A list of world leaders would be a good place to start." Sasori suggests.

"I'm on it. What a drag. This is going to be such a pain." Shikamaru says as he heads off to his room where his laptop was stored.

Perhaps not surprisingly, Temari followed him. Gaara and Kankuro just roll their eyes good-naturedly at this. They both were used to such behavior from their sister. She was clearly deeply in love with the lazy shifter.

"So what are we going to do while we wait for the geek to get us the intelligence we need?" Suigetsu asks.

"I wouldn't call Shikamaru a geek in front of Temari. Just so you know, she can be pretty vicious when she thinks someone is insulting him." The voodoo priest warns him.

"Eh. I don't care. What's the worst that can happen? It's not like she's a banshee or something. I can handle it." The water demon insists.

Gaara shakes his head. The fact that Suigetsu was saying that meant he really didn't know who he was dealing with. No one wanted to mess with his sister. Not even him.

"Hey! Undo the gag! You can't do that to Guy Sensei!" Lee exclaims.

"Sensei?! You mean he's not your father?!" Naruto demands in complete shock.

Lee blinks. It was as though he couldn't believe that Naruto thought that. The younger leprechaun simply shakes his head.

"No, Guy Sensei isn't my father. But he is the best Sensei that anyone could ask for!" The other spandex lover insists.

"I'll consider it, if you both promise never to wear spandex in my presence again." The red head says.

His eyes widen in horror. Clearly to Lee, such a request was almost unthinkable. He ponders it for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement..

"Alright. If you let him go, we'll go change." The leprechaun agrees.

"Deal, but you had better keep your end of the bargain or else your pot of gold won't be the only thing that suddenly goes missing." Gaara promises as he frees Guy.

Just like that the two leprechauns quickly bound off. The red head watches them closely for any hint of deception. If he saw those spandex again, he was going to find someone with fire magic and have them burned!

"That was brilliant." Choji says.

"Thank you. I do try." The druid replies to the mountain troll as he steals some of Choji's chips.

Madara just shakes his head in amusement. The other supernaturals could be quite comical some days. He sighs and wraps his arm around his beloved Izuna.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I can't believe that it's come to this. I don't enjoy the fact that we have to use some sort of magical mind control on them to stay safe. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any other alternative." The younger vampire says with a sigh.

Madara smiles wistfully at his lover. He really did wish the world worked the way that Izuna wanted it to. He was a good man. An honorable man. The world just wasn't wired that way. Sometimes you had to do deceitful things, to preserve the peace.

"I don't care for it either, but you are right. It's not as though we have many other alternatives." He reasons.

"This was a brilliant plan. You are so smart. Yeah!" Deidara says proudly and kisses Itachi's cheek.

Itachi smiles and returns the chaste kiss with one of his own. It was hard to feel terrified, when you had such a delightfully eccentric lover around you. The blonde certainly had a way of lightening up a room.

"That's very kind of you to say." The young vampire replies.

"So Sasuke, what's it like being a hybrid?" Shino asks curiously.

Sasuke pauses as he considers the answer to that question. It was such a simple question, but the response was anything but. How could he possibly describe everything that he was experiencing?

"I'm still getting used to it. There are some advantages and disadvantages. Overall though, I quite like it. Besides, it doesn't matter what species I am. As long as I have Naruto, I can handle anything." He says with a smile.

"Awe! That's so romantic!" Ino cries out and squeals.

Naruto and Sasuke blink at the squealing. That was just disturbing. Fangirls apparently came in all species. It looked like some things were truly universal.

"Um yeah." Naruto agrees and looks at Sasuke as though he was asking if they should run away from her or not.

"It's okay. I think. Women can be strange sometimes." Sasuke whispers to him and Naruto nods in agreement.

Some of the supernatural females had really keen hearing. The ones that did glower at Sasuke for that comment. Sasuke gulps and wisely takes a step or two back, hiding behind his lover.

"If any of you crazy bitches even thinks about touching him, I will tear your heads off. Got it?" Naruto demands.

The women wisely decide it was in their best interests not to further anger the werewolf-vampire hybrid. A hybrid who just happened to be an Alpha, by the way. None of them were that suicidal.

"Well it looks like we have a plan now. So all we have to do is get a list of the world leaders and find out what their security looks like. Then we have the witches do their magic and everything will slowly settle down again." Kisame reasons.

"You make it sound so much easier to do than it is." Sakura says.

"Eh. What can I say? I'm a glass half full kinda guy. Anyway, I'm sure we can manage this. We have the biggest and the baddest supernaturals in the world on our side. How hard can it really be to get through some human security?" The blue skinned vampire inquires.

Menma sighs. That idiot had probably just jinxed them. That was almost as bad as asking, _"What's the worst that could happen?"_

"I'm going to turn you into sushi, if you just jinxed us." Menma warns Kisame with a growl.

Madara just shakes his head. Children could be amusing sometimes. At other times, well it was enough to make you want to tear your own hair out. Right now, he was torn between both of these extremes.

"Quiet. It looks like Shikamaru has our list. He's coming down the stairs now." Madara says as the shifter strides towards them with a rather long list in his hands.

That list just might hold the key to their futures. If they could pull this off, in theory everything would eventually go back to normal. If they couldn't, it could mean another World War. To say the least, they were taking a very dangerous roll of the dice.


	18. Chapter 18

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** References to political institutions and leaders are made in this chapter, but this is not meant to be based on current events or to reference any specific world leader(s). Naruto characters have replaced them. No offense is intended towards any country or world leader. Nor is this chapter intended to support or disparage religion in general. It just makes sense in terms of the plot.

Chapter 18

Weeks went by. Itachi's plan was brilliant in its simplicity, but complicated to actually execute. To put it simply, a lot of world leaders had excellent security. Everyone played a role in helping the humans "evolve" on their stances when it came to other species.

"Alright. I got the Prime Minister of France to go along with it." Tsunade says as she enters the living room of the werewolf farm.

The witches were obviously part of the scheme. The ones who could use the power of suggestion or manipulate feelings were the most useful to their cause. The shifters were also tremendously helpful when it came to getting past security. Surprisingly, the leprechauns were extremely useful in this case.

It was a 50-50 shot for whether they had gifted someone with good luck or bad luck. The supernaturals always tested it out before they went to "discuss" things with world leaders though. The luck of the Irish was really instrumental in pulling this off.

"Ma-dara, you know that's not fair. You know it drives me crazy when you do that to my neck." Izuna sighs in contentment.

"I know. That's precisely why I do it." Madara smugly replies.

Tsunade shakes her head. Well it looked like they were rather busy. She'd just have to tell Sasuke or Itachi. They'd pass the message along to him sooner or later.

She couldn't really blame the guy. He had been looking for Izuna for a thousand years. If anyone had an excuse to act like horny teenagers, it was them. So the busty blonde goes to Sasuke's room.

"So if this works, do you want to find surrogates? We could have puppies!" Naruto says hopefully as he kisses his Mate rather passionately.

"Mmm. Maybe. Only if this works and a-h, Naruto! How the Hell am I supposed to answer with your question when you doing that?!" The raven haired vampire-werewolf hybrid demands.

Tsunade got an eyeful of just how the blonde was distracting Sasuke. That was a bit more than she ever really needed to see of the young hybrid. Idly, she wondered if all Uchiha men were that well endowed, but she decides it didn't matter. Most of them were gay and Itachi was bisexual, but taken.

"Alright. So Izuna and Madara are busy. So are Sasuke and Naruto. That's self-explanatory. They've all been pining after each other for years. I'll just find Itachi." She mutters as she heads off to do exactly that.

"And that is how Julius Caesar conquered Gaul." Itachi says and sighs in contentment as Deidara continues with his massage.

"That's a very nice story. Too bad they stabbed him. Yeah?" Deidara says and Itachi shakes his head as he turns around just enough to kiss the eccentric blonde.

Un-fucking-believable. Tsunade smacks her forehead. Was there anyone on this farm who was not enjoying some _quality time_ with their lover?!

"Are you alright?" Menma asks in concern when he notices a very frustrated witch standing in the hallway.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just trying to inform someone that I managed to get the French Prime Minister on our side, but it looks like everyone is too busy screwing around!" She growls.

Of course, she should have expected that Gaara would be nearby. He and Menma were now inseparable these days. Honestly, this was ridiculous! That was the first thought on Tsunade's mind when she notices the red head walking towards them.

"You go the French Prime Minister? Well done. I think that means we have gotten everyone." Gaara says.

It truly had been a team effort. Banshees had chipped in by scaring the Irish leader. Zombies had corralled some very frightened South American leaders until some witches used their magic on them. Ghosts throughout the world had chipped in. Fairies had dazzled some North American world leaders until some enchanters got to them. In the Middle East, some mummies had a few frank discussions with the leaders of that region, while some sorcerers had worked their magic. Finally, a few dragons had also been rather helpful in convincing the Asian world leaders to give the rest of the supernatural community a chance. On and on it went. (Yes, they had dragons.)

Really, it was quite beautiful in a way. Tsunade had never seen the supernatural world so united. Some species who had been feuding for millennia were now working side by side. It was nothing short of a miracle.

"Yes, now we just have to see if it takes. The United Nations is convening later today. We'll have to watch them closely." She says.

"I say we have the witches ready to teleport our best over there. If something goes wrong, we'll be able to negate the worst of the problem." The druid suggests.

"You read my mind. I'm glad to see that there is at least one man in this place who is capable of thinking with the right head." She mutters in annoyance.

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. Yes, he did enjoy sex. It was true what they said. Werewolves really were quite _**passionate**_ lovers. That didn't mean that the red head didn't know when it was time to work and play though. It was a skill that had served him well throughout the years.

A few hours later, Naruto howls to summon everyone outside. They had to get ready for the U.N. meeting. This would truly be make or break for them all. Everyone knew it. That was why everyone was so quiet. Unnaturally quiet.

"Alright, everyone. It's Game Day. Thanks to everyone's hard work, we have managed to convince the world leaders that it was just a bunch of bigots who were trying to frame supernaturals for crimes we didn't commit." Naruto begins.

"I'm still not sure why we didn't just trick them into thinking it was a hoax." Ino says.

"Well we considered that, but sooner or later this was going to happen again. This time, we can do it partially on our terms." The blonde continues.

Sasuke nods in agreement. He really liked it when Naruto went all Alpha. It was fucking hot actually. Damn he hoped that these windbags didn't go on for too long. He and Naruto still had several decades worth of missed sex to make up for.

Naruto growls at Sasuke approvingly as if he had sensed his lover's thoughts. Well he probably had. Mating Bonds could be rather convenient.

"As much as I would like Naruto, Madara, and Sasuke to attend with us you are all too new. It's too big of a gamble about whether or not you'd be able to control your bloodlust. I do believe the rest of you have been given you marching orders. Are there any questions?" Madara asks.

Madara sighs when he saw Izuna look at his with pleading eyes. He knew that his lover wanted to go with him. He wanted to take the young vampire just as badly as he wanted to go. The elder vampire knew better though. Izuna might snap and end up breaking someone's neck before draining them dry. That was a possibility that neither of them could deny.

"You'll be back soon, right?" He whispers.

Madara nods and walks over to Izuna. He smiles and caresses his cheek. He wanted nothing more than for this to all be over. He had never really been much of a romantic. He had never believed in Happily Ever Afters, but he desperately wanted one with Izuna.

"We'll be back. Don't worry. We've been planning this for months. We know what we are doing." He promises.

"Alright. Come back to me." Izuna orders Madara as he places a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"I always do." Madara reassures him.

Izuna nods. He knew it wasn't fair to cause a scene. So he would go along with it for now. The young vampire knew that he had to. It was the right thing to do.

"Alright. Good luck." He whispers in such a soft voice that even his most precious person barley heard him.

"So I guess we are sitting back here." Naruto says to Sasuke and the raven haired man nods.

He knew Naruto. Sasuke wasn't going to let him do it though. The idiot would rush off to the U.N. halfcocked. He'd rush in without any sort of plan. Sasuke couldn't have that.

"You are still learning to control your thirst and I'm not going anywhere without you. We are staying and that's final. If you want those pups, you are going to be a good boy and STAY." Sasuke says firmly.

"You mean it about the puppies?" The blonde asks and Sasuke just shakes his head in amusement.

"Yes, I mean it. Now behave." The young hybrid insists.

Menma couldn't help but laugh. Boy, his brother was so whipped. He stops laughing when Gaara gave him a dirty look for doing so.

"This is serious, Menma. Focus. I don't want you to get killed." The druid warns him.

"I'm not going to get killed. I have way too much to live for. I found you, after all. Oh speaking of that, do you think you'd ever want to become a werewolf?" The sapphire eyed supernatural inquires.

The red head just gapes at him. Was that really something that they should be discussing now? The fate of the supernatural world hung in the balance! Now was not a good time to discuss whether or not Gaara wanted an authentic fur coat!

"Menma, can we discuss this later?" Gaara asks with a sigh.

"Well yeah. I just thought that I'd bring it up and give you time to think about it." He says as the witches make the portals and those assigned to go to the United Nations step through.

Gaara shakes his head. Menma's mind could be a really strange place sometimes. He partially figured it was because his lover was a werewolf, but he also knew that was just part of who Menma was.

"Are you ready for this, Itachi?" Deidara whispers and the Uchiha nods as they exit the portal and look around nervously.

"Cast an invisibility spell." Madara instructs the witches and they do exactly that.

The supernatural procession make their way to the meeting room. There were hundreds of representatives from all over the world. This was their big chance. Tonight could be the beginning of the end or the beginning towards returning to something resembling normal for them.

"Alright! We are here today, to discuss the supernaturals. As you all know for months this has been the subject of controversy. I have been looking into the various attacks for quite sometime. It is my belief that the supernatural beings have been being framed. Mostly by religious extremists." The President of the United States says.

There were loud murmurs from the other leaders. Madara's eyes narrow when he saw that Russia looked like he was wavering a bit. Damn. He was one of the first people they persuaded because they knew that he was going to be difficult.

"Utakata is going to be an issue. He's the Russian leader. Someone take care of him." The vampire hisses.

One of the ghosts nods at Madara. He floats over to the handsome youth and possesses him. This causes everyone to breathe a sigh of relief. That possession would ensure compliance for a few hours anyway.

"Did you wish to say something, Utakata?" Kimimaro asks.

"Just that after looking into it, I have to admit that my conclusions were rather similar to your own. This bloodshed has to stop. It won't end well for any of us involved." He replies.

Kimimaro blinks. He had to admit that he was surprised that the Russian leader would such something like that. They had never agreed on much of anything before. Apparently, pigs really did fly sometimes.

"Good. Well would anyone else care to weigh in?" Kimimaro inquires.

Baki stands up. He was the leader of Egypt. The man was battle hardened. To say he had been around the block a few times was putting it mildly. This man was a legend.

"I'm not so certain that I can agree." He begins.

"Tenten, take care of him." Gaara whispers to the fairy and she flits off to do exactly that.

The brunette flies around Baki. Thanks to the witches' spell, she was invisible. So she was able to drench him in pixie dust that would make him feel happy. Really happy.

"I think that all attacks were set ups and not just by religious extremists. It wouldn't make much sense of species who have remained hidden for thousands of years to suddenly start attacking after revealing themselves. It seems to go against their default state of being." Baki says with a laugh.

Immediately, some of the other world leaders tear into him for laugh. What was he laughing about? None of this was remotely funny. What the Hell was wrong with him?

Miraculously, the vast majority of the world leaders seemed to be successfully bewitched. Things were very tense. More than once, the supernaturals almost stopped breathing because they were so anxious.

"I believe that it would be best to hold a worldwide press conference. We need to explain to the public that we suspect it was not the supernaturals behind the attacks. It's time to start accepting that we aren't the only intelligent life forms on this planet. We've lived side by side with these people for many generations and never noticed. They are not a threat." The French Prime Minister, Obito, says.

"That's an excellent idea." Onoki, the Prime Minister of Canada, says.

The supernaturals let out the breathes they had been holding. Somehow, it had worked. They decide not to push their luck further and return home through the portal.

A few days later, Izuna frowns as he watches the tv. Sadly, attacks were still going on. This time some sadistic human had found a colony of fairies and yanked off their wings and turned them into a display.

"I know what you are thinking. It's horrific, but the world leaders had their conference. Attacks are already down by 58%. It will take time. There will always be bigots. They are working on passing legislation that will grant supernaturals "human rights." Atrocities such as that will be considered a hate crime and those responsible will be punished." Madara tries to assure Izuna.

Izuna sighs. He knew that Madara was right. The hate crimes were down rather drastically. It wasn't enough though. No matter what they did, they wouldn't be able to ensure the safety of all their people.

"Did we do the right thing?" He asks.

"Yes, we did the right. As much as I would have preferred to continue living in the shadows, that wasn't possible in the long-term. We were all really just living on borrowed time." He mutters.

Izuna raises an eyebrow. What did his lover mean by that? Borrowed time? That didn't make any sense.

"Elaborate. You have confused me greatly." The younger vampire says.

"Technology has increased so much that hiding has become more and more difficult. It was only a matter of time before we were discovered. Even if we convinced them that this was as hoax, it would be nothing more than stalling." Madara admits.

Izuna frowns. He could see Madara's point. That didn't make it any easier to accept though.

"Turn it up! They are interviewing the world leaders." Menma says as he strides into the living room.

Most supernaturals had excellent hearing. So perhaps it was no surprise that many darted inside the living room after he said that. It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop.

"Yes, we believe that most, if not all of the violence, was the act of humans who wanted to frame supernaturals as violent unjustly." The French Prime Minister says on the tv.

Suddenly, there was a scream heard. Someone was yelling their heads off. The building was on fire. Sasuke's eyes widen in horror. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Someone is trying to sabotage the fragile peace we have been establishing. We have to go and save the world leaders. If we don't, everything that we've done will be for nothing." The young Uchiha werewolf-vampire says.

"You're right. I'll open a portal!" Ino says and soon enough a portal did indeed open.

"Asuma, would you care to put on a nice show for the humans?" Kurenai asks.

Asuma chuckles. His lover had quite the twisted sense of humor. That was just one of the many reasons why he adored her so much. Well that and the fact she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever met helped.

"Yes, I'm ready." He says and takes to the sky.

The angel flies towards some windows at the top of the building. He could probably carry two or three people at a time. It was a start anyway. Though privately, he knew that just seeing a guardian angel would go a long way towards soothing things over from a public relations perspective.

"THAT'S THE POWER OF YOUTH RIGHT THERE!" Guy says happily.

"Youth? He's older than Madara." Kurenai points out and Guy rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well you know what I meant. It's the principle of the thing really. Age is just a number." He mumbles.

Madara shakes his head. Honestly, sometimes he felt like he was in high school. Madara had never actually attended high school of course, but that is what it felt like. (Well based on what he had seen in movies and on the tv anyway.)

"If you are all done playing around, we have some world leaders to save!" Madara points out as he charges into the building.

It was quite the spectacle. Vampires, an angel, leprechauns, a fairy, witches, ghosts, werewolves, a troll, and even demons were rushing into the burning building on camera. Madara knew that it would make for quite some dramatic television.

"Alright. Let's get this party started. TSUNAMI!" Suigetsu says as he slams a giant wall of water into the building to begin pulling out the flames.

He was careful to avoid drowning humans, when it got to head level, the water would mysteriously start to recede. It was a lot of work though. God this was exhausting.

This hero shit really wasn't for him. He was a demon. Whatever. He knew that he had to do this. Besides, they were so going to owe him after this. Maybe he'd get some shiny swords out of the ordeal.

"Damn it, Suigetsu! Are you trying to drown us?!" Karin snaps at him as she rushes the leader of Iceland out of the building.

"No. If I was trying to drown you, you'd already be drowned. I was saving your ungrateful ass. My God, you are such a bitch!" Suigetsu snarls at her.

Deidara shakes his head as he and Itachi help escort more leaders in and out as fast as they could. None of them were particularly happy after being nearly burned alive and almost drowned. Thankfully, it looked like they all realized that the supernaturals were trying to help them.

"Sorry about this." Itachi murmurs to an Australian woman.

"Oh don't apologize for saving my life. I'd rather be soaked than dead!" She says as she and a handful of other leaders are escorted out by the handsome vampires.

She knew they were vampires because she could see their teeth. Thank goodness this conference had been held at night. Idly, she wondered if vampires really did die if exposed to sunlight.

The woman then dismisses that thought. It was a damn good thing that she hadn't found out today. She was going to live. That was all that mattered.

"You know, I think I like her. She's practical. Yeah?" Deidara says.

"Should I be jealous?" Itachi asks in mild amusement and his lover shakes his head vigorously.

"Never, my love. You know that you are my Sun, my Moon, and my stars. Yeah?" The blue eyed vampire asks and Itachi snorts in amusement.

Deidara certainly knew how to lay on the flattery rather thickly, to put it mildly. Itachi didn't mind though. He certainly enjoyed that aspect of his lover's quickly personality.

On and on it went. Even with all the supernaturals they had helping and the human firefighters, it took hours. By the end of the rescue mission, all the supernaturals were exhausted and some had inhaled more smoke than they had really wanted to.

"What happened?" Madara asks one of the reporters.

"Some religious group saw what was going on and decided to burn the place down. They thought that would show that God didn't want supernaturals to be accepted. Can I get you for an interview? Any of you? This is going to be big news!" She says brightly.

Lee and Guy perked up at that. The two leprechauns immediately made a beeline for the reporter. Madara just sighs and looks up at the sky. Why him?

"Alright. They'll be happy to interview with you and maybe some of the others will agree. I have a family to get home to." The feral haired man says as he walks through the portal.

The leprechauns would be a good start, he muses to himself. No one would think they were threatening. If supernaturals were ever going to live in peace with humans, they had to start off on the right foot. That meant putting up their more "cuddly" community members first.

"MADARA! YOU'RE BACK!" Izuna says as he runs over to his lover and embraces him tightly.

"Of course, I'm back. I told you that I would return to you. I always do." He says with a smile and returns the hug.

Nothing would keep him away from this vampire. He had waited a thousand years for Izuna to return to him. Now that he had, he was never letting go.

"Did it work?" Izuna whispers and kisses him.

The elder vampire returns the kiss. There was nothing better than kissing and making love to his Izuna. For a moment, he almost didn't understand that the other man had asked him an important question.

"I believe it did. We met at a masquerade. So I think you know how important it will be for you and everyone else to play their part. If this is going to work, we need to make the humans view us as not threatening. Can you do that?" He asks after breaking the kiss and he caresses his cheek.

"As long as I'm with you, I can do anything. Besides, I think you'll find that I can be a very good actor." The raven haired vampire replies slyly.

"Well THAT sounds promising. Perhaps you would like to demonstrate some of these acting skills in our bedroom?" Madara asks.

Izuna smiles. There were so many reasons why he loved this vampire. One of them was that Madara could be surprisingly playful and endlessly creative when he wanted to be though. Madara's bed was never a boring place to be.

"I thought that you would never ask. Will the others be along soon?" He replies.

"Yes, they will. Some of them are just doing interviews and smiling nicely for the camera. We have more important things to do though. Remember, you agreed to show off your acting skills." Madara reminds him and Izuna just smirks.

"That's good to know and I'm certain that you wont' be disappointed with my _**performance**_." Izuna says as he leads his lover to their room where they spent the whole day in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Masquerade

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the conclusion of **Masquerade.** Oh and special thanks to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed on this story. I know it was an unconventional main pairing, so I really do appreciate all the support.

 **Happy Holidays:** I have had a couple requests for a Christmas story, so I will grant that. I just want to wrap up some more stories before I begin. So for those of you interested, that will likely be up in the next week or two.

Chapter 19

A year had passed since the supernaturals had saved the world leaders from that burning building. Life was starting to return to normal. Well as close to normal as life ever got, when you were a supernatural being anyway.

"Kaito, my slippers are not chew toys." Madara mutters in amusement as he tries to get his slippers out of the little furball's mouth.

Kaito was one of the triplets. Somehow, Naruto had talked Sasuke into having puppies. They had used a surrogate and that surrogate had ended up carrying a "litter" of three "puppies." (Thankfully, werewolf pups were all born human unless the mother opted to give birth in her wolf form.)

"Oh humor him. We can always get you new slippers." Izuna says with a laugh as he kisses Madara's cheek.

He was the oldest of the three. Kaito in his wolf form as a black furball with blue eyes. In his human form, he had Sasuke's raven black hair, Naruto's sapphire blue eyes, and a skin tone that was somewhere between his two father's. His facial features were all Uchiha, save for Naruto's smile and ears.

Yes, Sasuke and Naruto had figured out a way to ensure their pups had both of their DNA. Madara didn't know the details and he didn't really want to. Something about Sakura lending a magical assist. The Uchiha Patriarch wisely decided to just leave it at that.

"Sorry!" Naruto says as he trots over in his golden wolf form and scoops up Kaito in his jaws, carrying him off gently.

Sasuke was in his wolf form. Currently, the large silky black wolf with ruby red eyes was swishing his tail lazily. Natsuki was trying to pounce on her father's tail and Reika was enjoying some cuddling. They were the werewolf-vampire hybrid couple's daughters.

Izuna always said that the two of them had named children well. Kaito meant ocean and that suited him because that pup loved to swim and get into well everything. He had no fear. Reika's name meant fresh flower and the small black wolf with a golden tail and paws did indeed love flowers. Her crystal blue eyes always lit up when she got to roll around in the gardens. Finally, Natsuki's name meant Moon. On the first night she transformed into a wolf, the blonde wolf had howled.

"He takes after you. He's such a naughty pup." Sasuke notes in amusement as he begins cleaning their son, once Naruto sets him down next to his sisters.

In her human form, Natsuki had beautiful blonde hair and Sasuke's obsidian eyes. Her skin was sun kissed like Naruto's, but she had Sasuke's facial features. Sasuke was convinced that she was going to be a fine huntress someday. She was always practicing her pouncing skills.

Finally, there was Reiko. She was the smallest of the litter. In her human form she had black hair with blonde banks and blue eyes. She had Sasuke's skin tone, but Naruto's features. She was the gentlest of the pups. Naruto was positive that she would be a Den Mother someday.

"Yeah. I guess that's true. He's just inquisitive though. He doesn't mean any harm. He's fearless. He'll be an Alpha. I'm sure of it." Naruto says as he lays down next to his family and cleans his Mate's silky black coat lovingly.

"Mhm. I'm sure they will all be great werewolves." Sasuke says.

Although their fathers were half vampire, the puppies were all werewolves. Vampires weren't born, they were turned. The werewolf virus was a rather extensive one. It extended even to your reproductive system.

So werewolves could be born. Hence why for now they were only werewolves. In the future, they would turn them into vampire-werewolf hybrids. (If their children elected to be turned, of course.) For now though, they were just adorable furballs and babies.

"Me too. I love you." Naruto says.

"I love you too. Thank goodness that Natsuki still only has her baby teeth though." Sasuke mutters as his daughter bites down on his tail and Naruto laughs.

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Temari were at Headquarters. Headquarters as the castle that Madara had told them to come to before their battle with Kaguya. It now served as the Supernatural Embassy.

"Well it looks like the hate crimes are slowly decreasing. There's still more than enough to be concerned though. The Akatsuki are having a hard time keeping up." Shikamaru yawns.

It was exhausting work. This was truly a new frontier for everyone involved. Human and supernatural interspecies relations were the hottest topic of the day. Of course there would always be those that hated them, but he believed eventually things would work out.

Humans didn't always get along with each other. So it wasn't really surprising that some of them were having difficulty accepting the fact that they were no longer automatically at the top of the food chain.

"It's a start. We'll get there. I mean if Gaara was willing to become a werewolf, anything can happen." The sassy witch says.

Shikamaru chuckles. That was indeed true. Menma's relationship with Gaara was the subject of much amusement. Those two fought like cats and dogs. Honestly, he thought it was just an excuse for them to have makeup sex.

"Well that's certainly true." He muses as he kisses his wife's cheek.

"What's certainly true?" Gaara demands as he walks over to them with his Mate at his side.

The lazy shifter gulps. Damn werewolf hearing. Clearly, the red head had caught at least part of their conversation. He was so done for.

"Um nothing of consequence. The good news is that hate crimes against supernaturals are going down. The bad news is they are still high enough to be a concern. The Akatsuki certainly has their hands full." The other man says.

Menma raises an eyebrow. He didn't think that Shikamaru was lying, but he knew when people were nervous. Werewolves could scent that sort of thing and Shikamaru was definitely nervous.

"You were talking about us behind our backs again, weren't you?" He mutters in annoyance.

"Just a little. I was just saying that if Gaara can become a werewolf, anything is possible. That's all. It was nothing bad. I swear." Temari says.

Kankuro watches them from across the room and chuckles. Temari and Shikamaru had really stepped in it this time. This should be funny.

"Whatever. Let's get to work. We have a lot of work to do if we are ever going to truly have peace between the humans and the supernatural community. We've taken many positive steps in the right direction, but we still have a long way to go." Gaara says.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are when you get all bossy?" Menma asks cheekily and Gaara just shakes his head in exasperation at his Mate.

He loved him. The red head truly loved Menma. Sometimes though, he wondered if Menma liked getting beaten up. Maybe he had a slight Masochistic streak and got off on it somehow? Anything was possible, he muses to himself.

"He's right. We have a lot of work to do." Kankuro agrees.

Elsewhere, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kiba's werewolf pack were having a picnic. The werewolves were grateful to Asuma for saving them. So naturally, they had invited him to their picnic. When he had asked if he could bring his Siren lover, they hadn't minded too much.

"This is all great." Kurenai says with a smile as she bites into some watermelon.

"You all do sure know how to throw a party." The angel murmurs happily as he dug into the feast.

Asuma was an angel. He didn't need to eat. He could eat though. It was more out of habit and for pleasure than out of any need though. That and it made people rather uncomfortable, if you never ate around them. So he was grateful that he could eat.

"Thanks. Oh look, there's Hinata!" Kiba says happily as he darts over to greet his lover.

"I'm sorry we are late. Our family's business meeting ran a little late." Hinata says as she kisses Kiba's cheek.

"Oh it's alright. I saved plenty of food for you guys." The werewolf says as he helps her sit down on the picnic blanket and he politely greets Neji.

Neji still couldn't believe that Hinata had fallen in love with a werewolf. Well he supposed he couldn't really complain. He had fallen in love with a fairy. Speaking of fairies, he smiles and lets Tenten out of the jar that she had been sitting in.

It was a jar with air holes of course. Tenten just hadn't wanted to fly all around the place, when she could hitchhike on her boyfriend. She smiles and flies out of the jar once he releases her.

"How does that work anyway? I mean the two of you are so different in size?" Kiba asks.

"It works quite well actually. Fairies prefer to stay in their smaller form, but they can get bigger." Neji says and he smiles when Tenten turns into a 5'5 woman.

The young werewolf blinks and Hinata giggles. Well that was one way to solve the mechanics problem. Kiba just nods his head. Well who was he to judge?

A feline shifter had fallen in love with a fairy. He was a werewolf who had fallen in love with another feline shifter. Somehow the "odd couples" found a way to make it work and that was all that really mattered.

Elsewhere in Ireland, Anko blinks. Obviously, Lee and Guy were up to something. She just wasn't sure what. The banshee was almost afraid to ask, but curiosity go the better of her.

"What are you two doing?" She asks warily.

"We are making presents for the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clans." Guy says as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Anko raises an eyebrow. All she saw was them making clothes out of spandex. Uh oh. They couldn't possibly be serious, could they?

"You aren't actually going to give them that, are you?" The banshee inquires incredulously.

"Well yes! Clearly, the reason why they didn't want us to wear it is because they were jealous of our amazing fashion sense." Guy says as he strikes a heroic pose.

"Oh this I have got to see. I'm coming with you." Anko informs them.

That didn't bother Lee and Guy. They merely nodded their head in agreement and prepared their rainbow. The three of them slide off on the rainbow towards the werewolf farm that the Uchihas and Uzumaki Clans spent most of their time in. The leprechauns were confident that their gifts would be well received.

On the other side of the world, Tsunade and Sakura had their hands full. Well perhaps they should say they had their cauldrons full. Business was booming since everyone came out of the shadows.

Witches by far had probably come out ahead more than any of the other supernatural beings at this point. There were so many business opportunities. Many had started opening shops and selling minor potions and spells. Oh and candles. Candles were really, really popular.

"I'm surprised that they are allowing you to sell lust potions." Mei notes with amusement.

"Oh well it's heavily regulated. We can only sell a certain level of strength and we can't sell it, if we know that someone will use it on someone who is already in a relationship." Tsunade explains.

"Ah still. I bet you guys are making a killing off of it." The succubus continues.

Karin smiles as the two women continue their chat. She browses the shelves of the shop curiously. She was also a succubus. Most likely she'd end up getting a lust potion or two and possibly some scented candles.

"Oh yes. If I wanted to, I could probably retire right now. It's fun though. It's actually rather liberating to be out and proud now." Tsunade says as she mixes some more things into the cauldron.

"Oh Tsunade, we are running low on eye of newt." Sakura says.

"Add it to the list. I'll have to order some later. Thanks for letting me know though." The busty blonde tells her.

Suigetsu blinks. That eye of newt thing was for real? He had always though that was just a joke.

"Wait. Are you serious about the newt thing?" The water demon asks in a stunned voice.

"Well newts work best, but salamander eyes can do in a pinch." Sakura informs him and Suigetsu faints.

Karin laughs. Hmm. Well that was interesting. The water demon was apparently much more squeamish than she had originally thought. Good to know.

"Let me know when you get those eyes in. I'd like to buy a few off of you." Karin says with a grin.

"You're bad. I like it." Tsunade says with a wink and the girls all laugh together at their own cleverness.

Meanwhile at a Chicago Nightclub, the Akatsuki were partying the night away. After supernaturals came out of the closet, it became clear that there were some supernatural groupies. The enterprising Akatsuki had quickly set up a new supernatural nightclub to cater to humans who found the supernatural lifestyle exotic. That meant there were a lot of humans dancing and drinking the night away with every type of supernatural being you could possibly think of.

"I have to admit, this was a great idea." Sasori says.

"I know it was. Itachi is full of great ideas. Yeah?" Deidara says with a smile as he watches his lover approach them.

Itachi had left them alone temporarily to get the Akatsuki some drinks. The young vampire almost jumped out of his skin when Kakashi materialized out of nowhere. It was rather clear that the pirate ghost enjoyed being able to reveal himself any time he wanted.

"May I have some of that?" He inquires politely.

"Sure. I didn't know that ghosts could drink though." Itachi replies in a completely baffled fashion.

"Oh we can. We just don't need it to survive is all. We are like angels in that respect. Thank you. It's been ages since I had a good shot of whiskey." He says cheerfully.

Itachi just shakes his head. He was done even questioning the differences between the different supernatural species. Right now, he was basically just taking them at face value. Things were much easier that way. One had to learn to go with the flow to survive in such a diverse world and that was something that Itachi Uchiha was very good at doing.

"That's good to know. Mmm so Deidara I was thinking that tonight I would to you about the American Revolution." Itachi says.

"Oh. That should be fun! Yeah!" The eccentric vampire says with a fang-tastic grin.

"I really don't get what is so fucking sexy about listening to him read, but I guess we should all be relieved that your kink is harmless." Hidan muses and Deidara just flips him off.

"Children are so amusing." Konan says with a quiet laugh as she dances with Pain.

"Yes, they can be quite entertaining at times." Her lover agrees as they continue to strut their stuff on the dance floor.

He smirks when he saw the humans staring at them in awe. In general, humans couldn't hope to compete with the supernatural grace that vampires possessed. Though most of them could at least appreciate it.

At that same time, Choji was showing Shino and Ino around the mountain that he lived on. It was a great place for a troll. His friends were eager to investigate what kind of insects and spell ingredients it had and he was happy to have the company.

"This place is amazing." Ino observes with a smile.

"Thanks. Most people don't come up this far. It's a pretty high elevation. So we were able to stay hidden from most humans for a long time. Though that is how the legend of the Abominable Snowman started." Choji admits.

"I can see why." Shino agrees as he looks around, marveling at the diversity of insect life.

Choji smiles. He shows his friends to the campfire where he was roasting a mountain goat. Ino looked a little sick at that and Shino just politely declines. Neither of them wanted to offend their host, but their diets were just a little bit different than your average troll's.

Meanwhile once the puppies had settled down, Izuna and Madara were able to enjoy some quality time together. The two of them were happily sitting in the hot tub and enjoying some gentle caresses and kisses from their loved ones. They were both completely relaxed. That should have been their first clue that someone was going to interrupt them.

"Madara, I have the latest reports from the Embassy. I thought that you would like to look them over immediately. I know how much you enjoy being on top of things." Orochimaru says as he walks in without knocking.

Madara smacks his forehead. Honestly, he was going to invest in a _**DO NOT DISTURB**_ Sign very soon. This was getting a little ridiculous. He growls his displeasure at Orochimaru.

"How thoughtful of you. Just leave them on the desk. I'll get to them later." He says.

"Of course. Well it seems you enjoy not only being on top of your work but also on top of him." Orochimaru says with a sly smirk.

That did it. Izuna snapped. He lunged out of the water and straight at Orochimaru. Almost faster than you could blink, he had his hands wrapped around the snake's throat and him pinned against the wall.

"Listen you pervert, I don't like you. I've never liked you. I particularly do not care for the way you look at Itachi. So if you want to live to see another sunset, I suggest you stop making your inappropriate comments." He hisses at the other vampire with his fangs bared.

Madara blinks. He had never seen Izuna get so aggressive and so quickly. He smirks though. It looked like his lover was finally accepting his place in the food chain. He was a predator.

"Let go of me! You might be Madara's lover, but you are still nothing more than a baby vamp. I have centuries on you. You are committing suicide, if you don't cease this temper tantrum at once!" He warns him.

"Mmm I suppose you're right. I am just a baby vamp. Forgive me. Why don't we all go outside and enjoy the beautiful night sky. The stars are so bright. It's beautiful." Izuna says as he releases Orochimaru.

Madara blinks. At the moment, he was beginning to wonder if maybe Izuna was bipolar. He didn't understand how his lover had had such a dramatic shift in temperament and so quickly.

"Yes, that's much better. I suppose it's only natural that you would be more aggressive now. Young vampires have so little control of themselves at first." Orochimaru says as they all head outside. (After Izuna and Madara throw on some pants.)

"That's amazing! It's a dragon!" Orochimaru says as he looks up at the full moon and sure enough there was a dragon.

Madara smirks. He had a pretty good idea what Izuna was up to now. It all was beginning to make a lot more sense.

"Would you like to meet him? That's Aoda. Sasuke has struck up quite the friendship with him and I suppose because I resemble him so strongly that is hwy he's also taken a liking to me." Izuna offers.

Orochimaru blinks. He could pet a dragon? They were so reclusive. It was rare to see them. Even for someone who had lived as long as him, he could count on his hand how many times he had seen one. Orochimaru had certainly never touched one before.

"I would be honored." He says and seems to be practically salivating at the thought of touching such a magnificent beast.

Aoda flies down once Izuna beckons him. He was massive. The purple scaled serpent was easily the size of a two story building and had hypnotic eyes with enormous fangs. Upon his back were a pair of matching scaly wings and his talons were easily the size of a grown man.

"As you should be. You really aren't worthy of feeding to him." Izuna says.

"What are you talking about? I have nothing to feed him with." Orochimaru says.

"Well I don't want him to eat rotten meat, but I'm certain that Aoda would be kind enough to take out the trash. Aoda, if you would be courteous enough to get rid of this annoyance, I will ensure that you get all the wine you want." Izuna says with a pleasant smile.

A little known fact about dragons was that they loved wine almost as much as they loved gold. Izuna certainly wasn't above bribing Aoda, if it got him what he wanted. And well, the giant serpent didn't seem to mind being bribed in the slightest.

"That sounds fair to me." Aoda says as he grabs Orochimaru in his jaws and snaps his head off with one bite.

Vampires could survive many things. There were very few things that they couldn't survive really. One of the easiest ways to kill them though was decapitation.

"Thank you, Aoda. Help yourself to as much wine as you want." Izuna says with a smile and the large reptile slithers off to do exactly that.

"Well that was certainly quite the show you put on just now." Madara muses.

"What can I say, life is a masquerade sometimes. He wanted me to be a submissive baby vampire and when I acted the part, Orochimaru was all too happy to believe me." Izuna says with a smirk.

Madara returns it with one of his own. He loved this vampire more than anything in the world. It was at moments like these, that he knew why. Izuna was kind, but when push came to shove he could be just as twisted as Madara. (An Madara loved him for it.)

"Come, we should start getting ready. The Sharingan Masquerade will be starting soon and we have a lot of work to do, if we want to make it even grander than last year." He murmurs as he caresses his lover's cheek affectionately.

"Alright. This should be fun. Now the humans won't know who is wearing a costume and who isn't. That should make it even more exciting." Izuna says.

"My thoughts exactly, my love." Madara says as the two lovers walked off hand in hand.

Nothing would separate them again. They had been kept apart for over a thousand years, but this time things would be different. This time they would be able to go through the masquerade of life together, Madara thought with a smile.

"Oh there the two of you are!" Lee and Guy greet them as the two vampires walk into the luxury hotel.

"What are you doing here and what's in the boxes?" Izuna asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We wanted to thank you for all that your family has done for our people and the supernatural world in general. So we got you and the Uzumaki Clan all some presents. We hope you like it. They are spelled so that they will fit anyone who wears them." Guy says cheerfully.

It was now Madara's turn to raise an eyebrow. He glances inside the boxes and blinks. Spandex. Lots of spandex. Why on Earth did these two demented leprechauns think that any Uchiha (or Uzumaki) would be caught dead wearing this stuff?

"That's very kind of you. I'm sure that everyone will love it. Thank you. I'm afraid we don't have much time to chat though. We have to start getting ready for the Masquerade." Izuna says with a charming smile.

"Oh right! I'm sure it will be a great party! Have fun! Remember with the power of youth on your side, you can never go wrong!" Guy and Lee chorus together.

"Right. Exactly." Izuna says and he breathes a sigh of relief when they left.

That was a close one. He really didn't know what Madara would have done, if they had stayed much longer. It was just dumb luck that they had left before they found out.

"You are a much nicer person than I am." Madara notes in amusement.

"I try. Besides, we can always give these to the zombies." Izuna replies with a shrug.

"I take back what I said. You are a MUCH crueler person than I am. That's just one of the many reasons why I love you though." The elder vampire says as he kisses Izuna.

Izuna smiles and returns his lover's kiss. He would never get tired of Madara's kisses or making love with the other vampire. If the price he paid to spend eternity with Madara was his mortal life, well in retrospect that wasn't a price that he minded paying.

"I love you too. Now, we really should get to work. We have a party to plan." Izuna says with a smirk.


End file.
